The Consequences
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: [Formerly called 'Aftermath] What happened after 'Repercussions? See how the PPG's and others turned out in the trilogy and final part of this serial.
1. Default Chapter

The Consequences  
  
Dedication: To Hairy Gregory who suggested the title for this fic. Thank you for saving me from naming this fic 'Aftermath' (I don't care who actually likes that name. I'm writing about how decisions affect these character's lives, not about after a hurricane or 911). Also thank you for being the best reviewer and critic of my PPG fanfics. You've really helped make my writing this series worthwhile.  
  
I also thank the rest of you who've reviewed my (properly) serial this far. I really appreciate it.  
  
For those who still haven't realized it, this is a serial. The last in the serial actually. Here's the earlier two. Please read them before, I really don't want to be bothered by people not understanding because they didn't read the prequel and sequel before reading this trilogy. Also this Trilogy now shows the PPG's and ext. years later at the age of Twenty-Five.  
  
1) How Much I hate You- Prequel (Unfortunately FF Admin deleted this story recently. They said something about grammatical punctuation error- I still don't understand the reason for deletion 'til now. I'm trying to find where I stored the story on diskette- I have a VERY unreliable computer- and until I do I can't repost it. Sorry for the inconvenience.)  
  
2) Repercussions- Sequel [Pretty much how things from the sequel affect them years later when they reach High School).  
  
Chapter One  
  
Boomer kicked a can angrily he couldn't believe that his Mercedes had broken down with him, and in Cityville of all places. The one place where the use of Superpowers was banned.  
  
"Well at least the Tow Truck will take of it," Boomer muttered as he continued walking, "no one dares to try and steal a car that belongs to Boomer," he said simply and sighed in relief as he neared the reconstructed Cityville's Bridge, "I'm not too far away now," he said with relief, "this walking isn't so bad but I have to hurry home to my wife," he said with a slight laugh as he continued walking home.   
  
(Meanwhile at a Bar in New York)  
  
Butch took another swig of beer and burped loudly. Life definitely changed since Princess ended their engagement. Everything seemed worthless then, but life was better now. He'd miraculously got back his sight Three Years ago. Unfortunately in exchange he lost all of superhuman abilities. He could still fight above regular human level but nothing near what he was able to do before or after he became blind. Hell, if his Kindergarten self could come right now he'd get his ass kicked no doubt about it.  
  
He was currently doing Music Gigs with this to be honest rather mediocre unknown Rock Band. But Butch loved playing the electric guitar. His band mates knew money for him wasn't an issue since he earned millions before he lost his powers doing 'errands' for people who paid handsomely. His money had now dropped to mere thousands now but he had invested more than half of it in stocks, bonds and special bank accounts by the time he was Twenty- One. He ensured that he couldn't touch half of that money before he was Thirty-Five and the other half could only be touched by him after he became Forty-Five. He didn't care if he went broke and had to scrub floors for a living during his young age. But he was going to ensure that has he was well taken care of in his old age. He wasn't going to sit and wait for Welfare and Government to take care of him. No way.  
  
"Hello handsome," a female voice said sultrily from behind him and Butch turned around, "what?" he asked rhetorically when he saw who it was, "What are you doing here?" he asked softly and in total confusion.  
  
"Can't old friends catch up with each other?" the lady asked him innocently as she sat on the stool beside him.  
  
Butch simply sat there with his mouth hanging open. Him in a Rock outfit of torn blue denim Jeans pants, white shirt with Areosmith on it, sleeveless dark blue denim jacket, spiky black hair and black shoes made him look like some Rock crazy hooligan compared to what she was wearing. The lady that now sat beside him was wearing a cream business suit with a skirt that barely passed her knees when she sat down. She also had on a pair of expensive black shoes and the makeup and hairstyle and overall looks oozed sophistication and class. Why would she be here and more so to see him? Years before he never even saw it necessary to talk to her. Why would she want to see him?  
  
"Not all relationships based on love and trust last, right?" the lady asked him suddenly, "I mean Love isn't everything?" she asked even though it sounded more like a statement.  
  
Butch simply sat there staring at her as she ran a well-manicured finger over the rim of the Bloody Mary that she had ordered.  
  
What the HELL is she talking about? (Butch's thoughts)   
  
(One hour later at an Apartment in Cityville)  
  
"Pass me the formula will yah!" Buttercup demanded angrily to the nanny who timidly hurried for the formula and gave it to her, "I can't believe that you gave her strawberry juice!" she cried incredulously at the Nanny, "after I told you that my husband's allergic to Strawberries and I'm not sure how that'll affect the baby," she said in annoyance, "do you listen to me or do you just work here for your money so that you can get your daily fill!" she demanded angrily and the young nanny fought the urge to cry.  
  
"I forgot, I'm sorry," the nanny said softly in a heavy voice, "I thought that it was the grapes that you're husband were allergic to," she said honestly as she lowered her eyes from Buttercup's almost glowing ones, "I'll understand if you fire me," she said humbly and bowed her head before Buttercup in defeat.  
  
"Drop the Melodrama you're not fired," Buttercup said in disgust, "but you better not make her sick again," she warned, "imagine if she got worse than a tummy ache or all three of them were allergic to strawberries!" she demanded incredulously, "I have three six month old girls and one four year old boy," she told the nanny, "plus I run a Bar," she continued, "I can't exactly be running home because of your carelessness Ms. Larson," she said seriously.  
  
"Please call me Janet," the nanny said nicely as she started to blush upon her slightly tanned skin, "I thank you again for hiring me when they would have sent me and mother back to Germany," she said gratefully and Buttercup scoffed, "no really Buttercup, you knew that I was just a baby when my mother illegally ran away from deadly creditors back there and that with my severe dyslexia that most jobs are out for me and that my math skills would make new born laugh," she said truthfully and sadly, "you met me as a spectator of the races years ago and you barely recognized me when you saw my mother on the news and heard my plea," she said to Buttercup, "but you helped me and for that I thank you," she said and curtsied in front of Buttercup who rolled her eyes skyward wondering what she was going to do to convince the girl that she wasn't working for royalty.  
  
"Jan I never recognized you at the time," Buttercup said truthfully, "honestly," she said between a few giggles which, slipped when Janet gave her a 'yeah right' look, "I recognized your life," she said almost reflectively as Janet raised an eyebrow, "you're four years younger than me and you experienced some things that made me almost grateful for some aspects of my High School life," she said honestly, "you've been working here for me for nearly a year and you show no sign to me that you never went beyond the first year of Junior High," she said frankly, "I recognized some of the hardships that you had to face and something told me that I had to help you," she said, "my husband was skeptical but I got my way," she said slyly and Janet giggled, "don't laugh, if I weren't headstrong you wouldn't be living in at my apartment and your mother living at the Bar for free working as my accountant," she pointed out, "I'm not asking for humility or servitude," she said quickly, "and while we're on that subject stop bowing and curtsying like you're in the presence of the Royal Family," she said to Janet who went red as she tried to stifle a fit of giggles, "if I were a member of the Royal Family, I'd be one of the first Princess's to drive around on a Harley in public," she said and Janet guffawed loudly.  
  
"You'd let the dead Royals have fits in their graves!" Janet cried between laughs, "you can't be a Royal and ride around on a bike in Public," she said as she continued laughing, "a Harley no less!" she cried as she held her stomach and continued to laugh from her new position which was flat on her back not far from Buttercup's feet.  
  
"Well if the Drag Racing taught me anything it was to be yourself whether it's moral, legal or neither," Buttercup said frankly, "I'll be the same Buttercup whether I was born in the Utonium home or in the bosom of Royalty," she said, "I'm not changing myself for nobody but myself," she said almost softly.  
  
"Don't you mean Feline?" Janet asked with another giggle as she rose to her feet and Buttercup suddenly gave her a death glare, "I mean..." she tried to correct herself but soon gave up and looked down.  
  
"Feline is in my past," Buttercup said firmly, "she's on the run for murder, remember?" she asked Janet who cringed, "she ran over a Police Man and didn't stop because she panicked when her father came here looking for her one year before she turned eighteen," she said, "with a machine that could sense when she used her power at any point," she continued, "SHE got lucky that Brick created something that permanently warped the machine's special wavelength which it needed to function," she said, "I'm a MUCH more sensible 25 yr. Old who has four kids and a loving husband working as a packer at the Cityville Major Plant," she said, "please don't mention this outdoors and get me into serious trouble Janet," she said, "I have a husband and family now and that poor police man is an accident that I'll always regret," she said her voice cracked momentarily when that night flashed across her mind.  
  
"It just slipped out I'm VERY Sorry," Janet apologized her gray eyes filled with regret, "I'll never menti..." she continued but was interrupted when the door to the apartment opened.  
  
"Hey Babe," Buttercup's husband said flirtatiously as he entered, "hope everything has gone without a hitch today," he said simply but gave Janet a reproachful look.  
  
"Yes it has Ace," Buttercup lied and Janet tried her best to keep a straight face by smiling at Ace respectfully, "how was your day?" she asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Ace asked her frankly as he came to her and kissed her cheek, "I work at a plant," he said with distaste, "not at a home of the 'Rich and Famous," he said sarcastically and Buttercup laughed and rubbed his shoulder gently.  
  
"That's what you get when you don't even graduate Grade School," Buttercup said frankly, "but I still love you anyway," she said sweetly and kissed him on the cheek, "but cheat on me and I'll kill your ass," she said with a tone of high treat despite the fact that she laughed afterwards.  
  
Chapter 1 Done  
  
Reggae: So what did you think? Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry for the wait. Who can guess who was the lady that just met with Butch? Anyway there are more surprises and I think that this one will be more than just a few chapters long (but it's the last one in the series, that I can guarantee). Everything will be explained in later chapters so please don't whine and complain about not understanding everything in the first chapter. Its something called suspense. Hopefully the next chapter will be up within a weeks time. 


	2. Chapter Two

The Consequences

Reggae: Sorry about the LONG delay. There was no longer any Internet at my home. Hope you enjoy the second chapter.

Chapter Two

"Why are you here Blossom?" Butch asked seriously and his voice was filled with suspicion, "we never had contact all those years ago when I was engaged to Princess or even earlier than that after everyone thought that I had disappeared or died when I went to save Mojo Jojo," he pointed out, "what do you want?"

"To see an old enemy and hopefully make a new friend," Blossom told him, "you and I aren't too different," she pointed out, "both of us have lost someone we loved to someone else."

"You and Boomer didn't get married?" Butch asked her in surprise, "from what Brick told me the only real disagreement you guys had was his relationship with...." he continued but stopped, "she didn't take Boomer away, did she?" he asked.

"No," Blossom responded, "Buttercup didn't take Boomer away from me," she said sadly, "and I'd frankly not like to talk about it," she confessed, "knowing that someone who you trusted only wanted to take away your boyfriend even before you broke up is heart breaking."

"Life's a Bitch," Butch stated, "so what are you doing in these parts?" he asked.

"I'm on vacation from my usual job as a chemist," Blossom told him, "I hear that you're in a band," she said as a gin tugged at her lips.

"You're not here to make fun of me because I'm powerless now," Butch said almost warningly.

"I wouldn't do that," Blossom said with a laugh, "and you seem quite alright without them," she observed, "do you ever miss flying?" she asked suddenly.

"More than you'll realize," Butch said almost reflectively, "I miss it more than I missed my sight when I was blind," he said softly, "seeing birds fly through the air and know that I could once do that makes me sad sometimes," he whispered, "at least I got used to living without seeing," he admitted, "now I'm having an even harder time learning to live as a normal young man."

"You'll never be normal," Blossom said brightly, "you'll always be bad boy Butch to me."

"I thought good girls never took the bad guy home," Butch stated getting straight to the point, "if you want me to come to Townsville with you," he said, "all you had to do was ask," he added with a laugh and a smile.

"But what about the band?" Blossom asked with limited concern.

"There's a back up guitarist," Butch said dismissively, "they don't need me."

"And I do?" Blossom asked him almost warily.

"We both need someone," Butch said, "the ditzy girls around here don't do it for me," he told her, "I want someone who is intelligent as well as having a pretty face," he said frankly.

"The men in Townsville are nice," Blossom said kindly, "but they're just not for me," she said frankly, "the only one for me I threw him away over foolishness and that conniving bitch took advantage of my stupidity," she hissed, "she kept acting so innocent when I tried to get him back 6 months after I dumped him without me knowing that she had already got him to go out with her to 'friendly' events," she said angrily, "and then I find out much later that they're dating and he even confessed to me two years after I dumped that he didn't get back with me partially because he was unsure of his developing feelings for her and didn't want to betray me," she continued, "they're married now," she added icily.

"MARRIED!" Butch cried, "thank God Brick kept me clued in on certain things or I would never have guessed that it was her," he said, "she's an awful person."

"Worse yet she's an awful friend," Blossom said, "I can be awful," she admitted, "but she's rotten to the core."

"I can't place any blame on Princess's new squeeze," Butch said honestly, "I hate him but I drove Princess away through deception and that's my cross to carry," he stated, "I wish that she's happy beyond measure," he said softly, "even if it's not with me," he added solemnly.

"I have an idea," Blossom spoke up, "how about we just go," she suggested.

"Go where?" Butch asked in confusion.

"Anywhere!" Blossom cried in excitement, "the sky isn't even the limit!" she shouted brightly.

"Your enthusiasm is infectious," Butch said with a smile, "lead the way," he said and followed Blossom out the bar.

* * *

(Meanwhile at a Top rated expensive hotel)

"Does he have any idea?" Bubbles whispered as Brick hung up the phone, "does he know that I'm here with...?" she asked anxiously.

"No," Brick responded simply, "I can't believe that you were married to that jerk!" he cried suddenly.

"Well you had that affair with Blossom and there was no way I could trust you again since you did it while we were engaged!" Bubbles exploded, "Mitch might've wanted to replace Buttercup through me," she said, "but he didn't betray me before we even reached the altar!" she shrieked angrily at Brick.

"Of course not," Brick said coldly, "he waited until after you two went to the altar to do that," he said with a grin.

"You're such a jerk!" Bubbles cried angrily and flung a pillow silk French pillow at him that he simply moved his head sideways to avoid, "I don't know why I still love you," she said with a sigh and fell back on the Victorian Styled Silk Bed which she was relaxing in.

"Because we were meant to be Bubbles," Brick told her simply and headed towards the bed, "I'm sorry about Blossom," he said as he removed his jacket and tie and just let them fall heedlessly to the floor, "I've told you that," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair, "I've told you that a million times," he whispered huskily into her ear then proceeded to kiss her neck tenderly.

"Why can't I believe you," Blossom whispered in response but didn't resist his kisses, "why can't I trust you like I used to?"

"Because you're hurt," Brick told her, "by both me and that **_Mitch_** character," he said, "you've been divorced from him or only one month now," he reminded her, "and you've told me how horrible those four years of marriage was," he whispered between kissing her shoulders and along her arms.

"Not as horrible as when I found you making love to Blossom," Bubbles said softly, "nothing's hurt me more than that," she said in a cracked voice.

"I'm never going to hurt you again," Brick said and sat on top of her on the bed and started to kiss her passionately on the lips and she responded just as passionately.

"Mama?" a voice asked suddenly from outside the door, "Mama?" the voice asked again and knocked.

"You're mother's busy!" Brick cried angrily, "go play with a fire poker or something," he snapped angry that he was interrupted by Mitch's kid.

"Don't say that," Bubbles hissed at him with a whisper, "you'll upset him," she told Brick who rolled his eyes and got off her, "come in baby," she said kindly to her child.

A little boy with brown hair and blue eyes opened the door and floated into the room. Even though physically he looked mostly like his father, he was as playful if not more like his mother. He looked at Brick but quickly looked away when he noticed the angry glare Brick was giving him as Brick readjusted his tie and straightened his jacket.

"I'm lonely Mama," the little boy said and sat in his mother's lap, "when will I see daddy again?" he asked suddenly and Bubbles grew pale.

"When Pigs do Accounts," Brick muttered as he now looked forward and not at Bubbles holding Mitch's and her child.

"I might be three but I know what that means!" the little boy cried angrily, "you're mean!" he declared.

"Not as mean as your father," Brick countered without looking at him.

"Titch!" Bubbles cried as her son threw his shoe at Brick hitting Brick in the head, "please don't get mad Brick," she begged.

"Your son's just like his father," Brick hissed as he rubbed his head, "rotten to the core," he said and gave Titch a dirty look.

"Not as rotten as your brother's wife," Bubbles muttered loudly.

"What are you talking about!" Brick demanded, "would you rather he marry Blossom?" he asked incredulously.

"I almost rather he never married with his choice in girlfriends and now his life time partner," Bubbles snapped, "neither of them deserve a man like Boomer," she pointed out.

"Well his wife is better deserving than Blossom," Brick stated, "and I'm certain that you can't argue with that," he said confidently.

Bubbles didn't respond. But she knew secretly if she did, she'd argue in Blossom's defense.

Chapter 2 Done

Reggae: Sorry for the long wait. Please review and tell me what you think of how Mitch seems to have turned out.


	3. Chapter Three

The Consequences

Last Updated: 10-29-04

Updated: 2-16-05

Reggae: I'm EXTREMELY sorry. But when I had originally written this chapter last year, the file got corrupted and I lost everything. I was so pissed that I didn't touch it for months. I apologize about the delay. I'll try and update MUCH sooner now.

Chapter Three

(6:00pm in the Evening at a Huge Mansion on the outskirts of Townsville)

Two individuals continued to kiss each other passionately. They lay mostly clothed, one on top of the other. The one on top had on no shirt or shoes, while the one underneath had the upper part of their body covered, but a pair of light purple underwear was the only thing covering the lower half. Suddenly the one on top moved downwards and bit off a button off his partner's blouse.

"Mike!" his partner snapped, "that's a brand new silk blouse," his partner told him, "why do you ALWAYS do that?"

"I don't know Princess," Mike responded, "guess I see the buttons as competitors or something," he told her, "plus," he said and bit off another button, "they're much closer to your skin," he added and started to nuzzle between her breast.

Princess moaned happily and soon giggled. Then she grabbed both sides of Mike's head and pulled his face to hers.

"Do you remember that day?" Princess asked suddenly.

"The day that we first had sex?" Mike teased, "sorry," he said immediate when he saw Princess's face contort in anger.

"The day I decided to go on the subway," Princess spat, "the day that would later bring about us being together and eventually having sex too you horny airhead," she reminded him.

"I'm not an airhead," Mike told her, "but I admit to the horny part."

"You're impossible," Princess stated, "I have an impossible husband!" she cried.

"Hey, Hey," Mike said, "you have an impossible husband who gave you his ticket and went to rest on top of a subway train that day," he reminded her, "not every woman gets that," he told her.

"Not every woman gets a sexy pale husband either," Princess put forward flirtatiously.

Mike chuckled and kissed Princess on the nose. He was now 6ft tall and was well built with muscles and abs. He was still unusually pale and had the large freakish purple eyes, but now he looked healthier and with his hair now a light brown instead of the colour green, he looked much closer to a normal person than he did that night that he and the PPG's along with Princess and Butch nearly fought each other. He was now wearing a thin yellow tie with dark blue stripes, black business pants and black socks. His white shirt lay unattended on the floor along with his black shoes and Princess's black knee length skirt and bubble gum pink four-inch pumps.

Princess laughed when he kissed her nose and gently ran her manicured right hand along his cheek. He was just as sweaty as she was. They had decided to do a little foreplay since they couldn't have sex at the moment. But had taken it a bit far by removing some of their clothes and passionately kissing and touching each other like ravenous animals. She looked down at her pink silk blouse, which Mike had bitten off three buttons off of already. He always had the tendency to do that and not even he knew why. She felt Mike's hand touch the short bangs of her waist length ruby red hair. She looked back up at him and smiled. She loved him so much. All five foot seven inches of her loved him.

"We're going to have to stop now," Mike whispered to Princess, "we have to get ready to meet your father at the restaurant," he reminded, "if we continue and end up having sex," he said, "you know that we'll be here all night."

"Part of me almost doesn't care," Princess said frankly, "you shower first," she said in defeat.

"We'll have time next Wednesday," Mike said in comfort, "life in the business world is always hectic," he told her and with a laugh left for the bathroom.

Princess continued to lay on the bed and soon sighed.

I can't believe that we've been married for three years. Dad was so furious when I finally told him why I hadn't returned home after I had broken my engagement with Butch. The reason being that I was in love with Mike and had ran away with him. Dad convinced me to return with Mike nearly a month later, convincing me that he wouldn't harm Mike. He kept his promise but had Mike wear a special watch in public that not only made him look normal, but nothing like Mike Believe might've looked like if it weren't for his mutation. He was still six feet tall and had the same brown hair but his face looked almost chiselled out of granite and his head looked a bit too round for my taste. But he still looked handsome and had females flirting with him even after we married. That pissed me off but at the same time; men weren't exactly snubbing me either. I miss Butch sometime, but he shouldn't have lied to me. Plus, I'm glad that it happened so that Mike and I could be together. I just don't believe that Butch and I would be this happy. Also, Mike's much more meek than Butch in personality. Allowing me to be the superior one. Damn I love supremacy. I am Princess after all. The next Morebucks to take over my father's empire. I'm just relieved that Mike had no problem taking on my last name and becoming Mike Morebucks. Even though, Princess Believe doesn't sound so bad. Wait! It sounds more like a friend of 'Rainbow Brite' or 'Barney'! I take it back. That last name would've SUCKED! Princess Believe indeed. My best friend would probably be the 'Tooth fairy' or 'Rapunzel'. (Princess's thoughts)

* * *

(Meanwhile at a three-storey home in the suburbs of Townsville!)

"Henry sit!" Robyn cried angrily at the little four-year-old brown haired boy that kept running past her, "you're grounded!" she shouted and the boy stopped immediately.

Robyn brushed back her waist length brown hair from in front of her face. She was wearing a red shirt, black pants and white sneakers. She currently wore no makeup and looked like a complete wreck along with her hair which she had left to flow freely but now looked more like the hair of a person who had been electrocuted. Her whole appearance now was a far cry from what she looked like in her teen years (check "Repercussions" chapter 4).

Suddenly a loud scream came from upstairs and soon three nannies came running down the stairs covering their ears.

"That girl is using…" One of the nannies started to scream.

"I know!" Robyn snapped angrily at them, "what did you do to upset her?" she demanded.

"Brenda and her sister Rayne tried to dump tar on my cat again," the oldest nanny said seriously, "You have to speak to those girls," she told Robyn, "they're spoilt rotten!" she declared.

"Don't call my children spoilt!" Robyn screamed, "you may have my husband's support," she continued, "but I don't like ANY of you," she hissed, "especially you Miss Derry Norris," she stated pointing at the oldest nanny.

"I took care of your husband from he was younger," Miss Norris said proudly, "and I'm glad that **I** have his support," she said proudly and Robyn snarled, "and he ordered me to tell him if your daughter Brenda started screaming and misbehaving again," she told Robyn, "and since she has, I shall," she said seriously.

"And he's going to blame me!" Robyn spat, "sometimes I wonder if marrying him at eighteen and not pursuing anything further than High School was really worth it," she muttered, "Two seven year old twin girls, a four year old boy and five two year old baby boys," she listed, "and my DEAR husband refuses to let us live at his mother's mansion or flash around our money because he wants the children grown without being spoilt."

"Don't you mean your HUSBAND'S money?" the youngest nanny spoke up pointedly with a Spanish accent.

"Lolita," Robyn said slowly, "don't upset me," she said firmly, "Jane's screaming about my Brenda screaming has already given me a headache," she said.

"But your daughter's making much more noise!" Jane cried in defence, "and she still hasn't stopped screaming," she whined.

"Shut up!" Robyn exploded, "I'm twenty-five and don't need this type of stress," she snapped, "and I definitely don't need your bickering," she added.

"I'm out of here!" Jane cried angrily, "I'm a qualified nanny," she continued, "I don't need to take any of YOUR crap!" she snapped.

"CRAP!" Robyn shrieked, "you can't talk to me like that!" she cried, "I'm in charge of this house!" she shouted.

"That your HUSBAND bought," Jane retorted.

"Silencio!" Lolita shouted, "everybody shut up!" she screamed shocking everybody, "we're getting irate while we're letting the children romp around wild!" she told them.

"She's right," Miss Norris spoke up, "I may be fifty-five," she declared, "but I'm not going to be run by little children and an irate mother," she stated, "and no," she continued, "I don't care if you tell your husband that I said that," she added looking Robyn straight in the eye.

"Fine!" Robyn shouted, "Rayne!"

Soon a brown haired seven-year-old girl appeared at the top of the second floor stairs. She was wearing a navy blue knee-length sailor dress with a pleated skirt, along with white socks and black shoes. She also had on a non-digital leather band watch and a red ribbon in her hair, which was in a ponytail.

"Make your sister stop screaming," Robyn told her but Rayne continued to just stare at her, "please?"

Rayne looked down at her mother with her sky blue eyes through her low bangs. Then she closed her eyes and soon smirked.

"Can't shut her up yourself can you?" Rayne asked coldly then went to Brenda's room and entered it quietly.

Robyn placed a hand on her heart. Rayne was the younger of the twins but she was by far the coldest child. In fact Robyn found her to be one of the coldest persons that she ever met.

They're so many things wrong within this family. Are we cursed? Could what that lady had said that day be….. NO! That's nonsense. We both agreed, my husband and I, that the woman was obviously nuts. But how did she know about Blossom? (Robyn's thoughts)

Suddenly the screaming stopped and Rayne exited Brenda's room.

"She wants to be alone," Rayne said coldly and went up another flight of steps to her bedroom on the third floor, "I won't be coming down for dinner," she announced then disappeared from sight.

"You better go check on the babies Jane," Miss Norris said, "you assist her Lolita," she instructed and both nannies nodded and hurried off to do her bidding.

"You can control them (the nannies) better than me," Robyn muttered loudly, "they listen to you," she added bitterly.

"Could be because I don't make them feel like dirt," Miss Norris pointed out, "you need to rule by example not fear," she told Robyn, "come here Henry," she said happily and Henry ran into her arms, "give Nanny Norris a kiss," she said and Henry obeyed and giggled happily, "give Mama a hug," she instructed and Henry gave his mother a hug at her legs but quickly let go and hurried back to Miss Norris, "let's go to the kitchen and check if the cookies have cooled."

"Cookie!" Henry cried and laughed, "want!" he shouted.

"You'll get it later," Miss Norris said sternly, "let's go," she said and took Henry's hand, "to the cookies!" she cried with a laugh and they both left for the kitchen.

"To the cookies!" Henry mimicked and laughed.

Robyn quietly watched them leave her alone in the living room. But then she heard a knock on the front door. She hurried to answer it since her husband had only allowed the nannies to work at their home ONLY if they didn't do anything but help Robyn look after the children. She opened it to see her husband.

"Boomer!" Robyn cried happily and hugged her husband.

"Call me Bobby," Boomer told her, "do I always have to remind you about that," he almost snapped as he entered the house, "Evening," he said with a smile.

"Good Evening," Robyn responded and then closed the door behind him.

"You know." Boomer said suddenly, "one of the major problems that I always had with Blossom was that she told me that she'd 'never be a housewife'," he revealed to Robyn.

"No," Robyn said, "she never told me that," she told him.

"She told me that I'd have to 'marry a different girl' to get that type of wife," Boomer said, "good thing I married you," he said with a smile and kissed her on the cheek, "what's for dinner?" he asked as he went straight to the couch and sat in it.

"There's the choice of Baked Chicken, Ham, and Pork chops," Robyn started, "with plain (white) rice and potato salad and green vegetables," she continued, "I made some fresh fruit punch for the drink," she completed.

"Sounds great," Boomer said indifferently, "how are the kids?"

"They're fine," Robyn responded, "but Brenda's been acting up again," she told him.

"Where does that child get her vindictive ways from?" Boomer spat, "if I weren't so tired I'd have her float down here and explain herself," he said angrily, "I might send her to a boarding school in Citysville if she keeps acting up," he added.

"Citysville?" Robyn asked fearfully, "but they don't allow use of super powers there," she reminded him, "and you know how…"

"And you SPOIL her!" Boomer accused, "you're supposed to be a good mother and wife," he reminded her, "and I will not have a BRAT for a kid!" he declared.

"She's not a brat!" Robyn shouted.

"Bet Miss Norris will tell me different," Boomer retorted and Robyn paled, "and I REALLY hope that you didn't get into an argument with her and the other two nannies again," he said in a warning tone, "I told you if I get a whiff of one more argument this week," he said, "I'll send all the maids packing and have you take care of the house and kids yourself!" he shouted, "that is the job of a house wife after all," he added.

"Sometimes," Robyn said softly, "I wonder why I became a house wife?"

"Don't ask me," Boomer responded, "it's not like I forced you to," he said almost dismissively.

"Didn't force me!" Robyn exploded, "you begged every chance you got!" she shouted, "right up to our first three years of marriage!"

"Don't you DARE shout at me in my house," Boomer said in an almost threatening tone, "I'm not going to tolerate such barbarity under this roof," he told her, "I was raised in a high class family with high standards!" he shouted at Robyn who cringed as he jumped to his feet, "I didn't appreciate it at first," he admitted, "but now I'm grateful that it's made me into a great gentleman instead of the stupid hoodlum I used to be," he declared, "and you really should act more like a high classed wife," he added pointedly.

"I thought high class wives like me lived in mansions," Robyn spat snidely.

"Maybe if you had manners I'd let us all move to my mansion on the edge of Townsville," Boomer stated, "I did get it for a great price two years ago," he said proudly and sat back down.

"What about your mother's mansion?" Robyn asked.

"You know who lives with her!" Boomer exploded out of the blue, "I don't know about you," he ranted, "but MY children and I will not associate with a…."

"Fine," Robyn said in defeat, "would you really move to a mansion?" she asked.

"You really are a greedy bitch aren't you?" Boomer asked suddenly.

"EXCUSE ME!" Robyn shrieked.

"Calm down," Boomer told her, "don't get all cry baby and crazy," he said.

"But you didn't have to call me a bitch!" Robyn persisted.

"Okay I'm sorry," Boomer said quickly, "but it's not like you're in Bubble's shoes," he told her, "now she's living in hell," he noted.

And in my own way, so am I. (Robyn's thoughts)

"Mitch is a jerk," Robyn declared, "Buttercup should've stayed and married him instead."

"You can thank yourself, Blossom and Mr. Utonium for her (Buttercup) leaving," Boomer told Robyn, "if you guys had argued fairly she would've stayed," he said.

"You'll never stop siding with her!" Robyn accused, "even when none f us have heard from her in years!"

"I told you NO shouting," Boomer said sternly, "I learned from my relationship with Blossom to NEVER let a woman take control of me or treat me with little respect," he snarled, "you either shape up or ship out," he told her, "and you can take Brenda and Rayne with you if you want," he said, "in fact," he continued, "you can just take Brenda alone," he said smugly, "at least I'll get rid of ONE child brat."

"How can you say that about your children?" Robyn demanded, "Rayne's so silently and cold it's weird," she told him, "and Brenda's in High School while Rayne's in Junior high," she added.

"You're always comparing them," Boomer stated, "and I personally find Rayne's demeanour quite refreshing compared to Brenda's boisterous one," he snapped, "Rayne will make a great and ambitious wife to a lucky man someday," he said proudly, "Brenda will be lucky to find a man who won't use her for a one night stand," he said darkly, "and I'm talking based on personality, not bias," he said before Robyn could protest, "unlike you," he added coldly.

"I'm going over to Professor Utonium's house," Robyn declared, "be prepared for divorce papers if you don't shape up," she threatened.

Boomer burst out laughing.

"Go ahead," Boomer said, "this will be the twentieth time since we married," he reminded her, "and get a job to provide for yourself while you're at it!"

"If I hadn't listened to you I'd have a Law Degree by now," Robyn threw at him and was on the verge of tears.

"YOU chose to not go to University," Boomer told her, "I asked you to be a stay at home Mom," he continued, "I didn't force you to say yes," he added.

"But would you have married me if had chosen to not be a house wife?" Robyn asked.

Boomer didn't answer.

"Bobby!" Robyn cried as tears welled in her eyes.

"I don't know," Boomer admitted softly, "probably not."

Robyn ran upstairs sobbing as Boomer sighed.

"Miss Norris!" Boomer shouted.

"Yes Sir?" Miss Norris shouted from the kitchen.

"Could you please share my dinner?" Boomer asked, "my wife's having a tear fest again," he added.

"No problem sir," Miss Norris responded, "and Brenda used her super sonic screams on me and the other nannies sir after she and rain tried to put Tar on cat Mr. Whiskers again," she informed Boomer.

"There'll be no dinner for them!" Boomer declared, "and I want everything except for the Peppered Steak and Robyn's nasty tasting Potato Salad and Punch," he instructed.

"I made my special batch of Potato Salad Sir," Miss Norris said proudly, "and homemade Grape Juice, Pineapple Juice and Carrot Juice," she added.

"I'll have YOUR potato salad and Carrot Juice along with the rest of my dinner," Boomer told her, "Thank You Miss Miller," he added kindly.

"Your Welcome Sir," Miss Norris responded.

"BRENDA! RAYNE!" Boomer shouted, "get to the living room!"

A blonde haired seven-year-old floated down the stairs nervously.

"RAYNE!" Boomer shouted.

"I'm meditating," a voice responded from the third floor, "I'll be down in a minute," she told him.

"Hurry up!" Boomer shouted angrily.

"I can always come down in what I'm wearing NOW," Rayne challenged.

"Why should I care?" Boomer snapped but Brenda quickly whispered a reminder in his ears, "come down after you cover up then," he added his face reddening.

Moments later Rayne came down the stairs wearing a sky blue silk nightie over her blue underwear.

"Why do have to mediate in your underwear?" Boomer muttered in annoyance.

"Because it's comfortable," Rayne responded simply, "and you seem to have forgotten what I meditate in," she added.

"Well it's not like I exactly go up and check!" Boomer cried, "don't need to see your underwear."

"Are we in trouble?" Brenda asked in a small voice.

"No we're here to be congratulated for being able to stand," Rayne snapped at her sarcastically.

"Rayne," Boomer said warningly.

"Sorry Father," Rayne apologized, "and I only threatened to put tar on Mr. Whiskers because Miss Norris was snooping around my room again," she added.

"You know Miss Norris likes to check on you girls," Boomer reminded her, "just work with her," he told Rayne who sighed and nodded, "what did you do?" he snapped turning his attention to Brenda.

"I-I-I-I treatened to tar Mr. Whiskers and used my supersonic to scare off the nannies again," Brenda stuttered, "I'm sorry," she added and started to cry.

"You're going to a Boarding school in Citysville," Boomer announced and Brenda flew up to her room screaming, "and you Rayne," he said to his other daughter, "will be taken from your structured private school and put in a Public School," he told her.

"What!" Rayne shouted, "but that's not fair!" she protested, "I'm usually well behaved."

"Blame yourself for being so hard to punish," Boomer responded, "you don't care about being grounded, having girly privileges taken," he listed, "I have to do the next best thing," he said with a shrug.

"I hate you both," Rayne said suddenly, "both you and mother," she said and went back to her room.

I obviously have no luck with females. (Boomer's thoughts)

* * *

(Meanwhile on the outskirts of Citysville)

"Why are we here?" Butch asked curiously as Blossom set him on the ground, "I swore that we were going somewhere…well nice!"

"The house that I have in the heart of Citysville is nice," Blossom countered, "and since both of us can't use our powers," she continued, "it makes us equal," she added.

"You really are the smart one," Butch said flirtatiously and Blossom giggled, "and beautiful too," he added and Blossom blushed heavily.

"Thanks," Blossom said happily, "but those who know certain details of my past don't think I'm so beautiful," Blossom said sadly, "and you should know," she continued, "I slept with an engaged man."

"Why the HELL did you do that?" Butch demanded incredulously.

"Because I'm stupid," Blossom responded and sighed, "still want to come with me?" she asked.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Butch asked with a grin.

"What?" Blossom asked suspiciously.

"I slept with a head nun once?" Butch said his grin widening.

"You mean a Madam Superior?" Blossom asked in surprise and he nodded, "eww you slept with an old lady!"

"I didn't sleep with an old lady," Butch snapped, "she was forty-one," he declared proudly.

"I'm not even going to ask the details of this one," Blossom said shaking her head.

"Then I'll pay the same courtesy and not asked you THE name of the engaged man that YOU slept with," Butch stated.

Blossom gulped but smiled despite of it.

Thank you God from on high. And I'm sorry that Butch slept with one of your women. Nuns do reserve themselves for God after all. I'm certain sleeping with someone who belongs to God is worse than one who belongs to a person. Please don't strike him dead Lord. Even though his grin makes him a pretty good candidate for your wrath. (Blossom's thoughts)

"Shall we?" Butch asked with a mock English accent and Blossom laughed then took his hand.

The two of them walked into Citysville hands laced and a smile on both of their faces.

Chapter 3 Done

Reggae: I will have chapter 4 up this month. Promise. Anyway, what did you all think of the unions shown in this chapter? Please tell in your reviews and also tell me what you think of Boomer and Robyn's children. Mitch will appear in chapter 4. Please Review.


	4. Chapter Four

The Consequences

Last Updated: 2-16-05

Updated: 2-19-05

Hairy Gregory: Yay! You reviewed. I love how your reviews are so nice and detailed. You always make me feel that you ACTUALLY read the chapter and thought about the events that took place. I noticed that you also read PPG fic 'Secrets and Surprises' by Forlay. It was an awesome story and I've also read the sequel. Can't wait for Forlay to update. Your review even made me notice things that I hadn't even thought about. And he likes Rayne 'cos she has the same kind of cold personality he does. That piece of info from your review made a whole lot of sense. I actually made him like Rayne because she's more 'obedient' (her rebellion is more through words and coldness) than Brenda and gives his less of a hard time. But he also likes her because she's closer to the type of child he wants so I guess that their similarity in coldness can be a reason for him liking her better. Wow, you really make me think about what I write and bring up issues that I didn't even notice. If only they were more reviewers like you. Oh and the engaged man that Blossom slept with was Brick. If you remember ch2 you'd remember the conversation between Brick and Bubbles and the mention of his sleeping with Blossom and Bubbles catching them together. Thanks for all your reviews and continue to review my PPG stories!

Chapter 4

(Following day 4:30am in the morning at a large Scrap yard Factory)

Mitch smoked his cigar as his private investigator showed him the photos. Pictures of Brick and Bubbles together. A few of them even had Titch in it as well.

"As you can see," the PI said formally, "your ex-wife has moved on with your friend," he added.

"So she thinks that she can get away from me," Mitch said seriously, "any news on Buttercup?" he asked changing the subject.

"She's still in Citysville," the PI started, "but she's married now," he revealed.

"WHAT!" Mitch cried, "you can't be serious Elmer!"

"I told you to call me Sglue," Elmer Sglue told him pointedly, "we're not friends," he reminded Mitch coldly.

"Oh come on!" Mitch shouted, "you're going to keep a grudge from kindergarten?" he asked.

"You know that's not it," Elmer responded, "you're not a good person," he continued, "I'm only helping you because I'm strapped for cash," he added.

"Well it does cost a lot of money for you to buy those tablet capsules that have the medicine you need," Mitch reminded him, "to keep yourself looking human," he added with a grin.

"I **am** human," Elmer snapped as he picked up an implied tone in Mitch's voice, "I just need the medicine to keep my body from turning back to glue on the outside."

"But you're still glue on the inside though," Mitch recalled, "must be hard to get the ladies," he teased.

"I don't need any ladies," Elmer responded, "my life has made me LOVE my own company," he told Mitch.

"Personally I love woman too much," Mitch said.

"I'm certain that you do," Elmer said emotionlessly.

"Oh come on!" Mitch cried in annoyance, "I'm not THAT bad!" he protested.

"Oh please," Elmer said with a snort, "you'd be stoned out of Townsville if you went back there," he snapped.

"Bet they'd stone you for working for me," Mitch insinuated.

"Tell anyone and I'll make you die suffocating under a mountain of glue," Elmer told him, "and that's not a promise," he continued, "it's a threat," he added darkly.

"I have connections," Mitch said seriously, "you wouldn't live for long."

"Look into my eyes and tell me if you really think that I care?" Elmer asked frankly and his dark brown (I'm just making up an eye colour. I never remembered ever seeing his true eye colour behind those glasses he wore in Kindergarten on the cartoon) eyes grew small behind his black medicated sunglasses.

"You're wearing sunglasses stupid," Mitch spat angrily.

"Watch it Mitch," Elmer chastised, "I might have to dig up some dirt on you for the public eye," he said, "free of charge," he added with a malevolent grin.

"Townsville would never believe you if they knew this was your true profession," Mitch told him, "and Citysville is one of the most corrupted towns in this state," he continued, "they could care less," he said.

Elmer growled at Mitch. Elmer had changed a lot over the years and while the kindergarten and Townsville were accepting of him at first as a glue Monster when he was a kindergartner, they slowly became more annoyed by mishaps as a result and by early second grade his parents had him sent to a special research facility to try and reverse it. But the combination of a radiated (or chemical filled- whatever) fly and glue had changed his nervous system and insides in drastic ways. It was almost impossible for the researchers to even try and reverse the process and by the time he was to enter Junior High, he had to instead go to the private underground labs of the American CIA. He had to go through a lot of grueling testing of trial and error, which eventually yielded a positive result by the time he was sixteen. He was no longer a huge glue monster. But the problem was that despite him no longer being a huge glue monster; he was now the size of a typical teenager whose body was made up of glue. By eighteen years the best accomplishment reached was that he could us a hologram to look human. Unfortunately he had to wear a special suit so that he didn't allow glue to fall all over the place. Elmer decided to call it quits with the CIA and left after promising to not give out any details of his stay there or suffer torture, physical mutilation and eventually death. Elmer was still grateful because during all those years of research and experimenting, one result of an experiment at age twelve made him ultra smart. He was able to complete all his home high schooling within the next two years despite spending almost a year not studying because of extreme testing which required him to be in the lab and in machines almost all the time. After that he decided that he wanted to be a spy and they trained him, but by seventeen he lost interest as he became less hopeful about his recovery and decided to not become a spy after all. At eighteen he left with a few thousand dollars in his pocket and went back to Townsville.

But the reception towards him was nonexistent. No one even recognized him or even cared when he indirectly asked them about 'Elmer Sglue and he felt so disappointed that he left the following day without telling anyone who he was. He went to Citysville and started to work as a bookkeeper in a clothing store. Two months later the holographic watch that he had gotten started to malfunction. One day it stopped working entirely and his boss was so freaked out by his true appearance that Elmer had to run while dodging bullets from the woman's shotgun. By his twentieth birthday Elmer was homeless for nearly a year and a half and was seriously contemplating suicide. Then he met Mojo Jojo who actually recognized him four days later. Mojo Jojo offered to try and find a cure, but he wanted a lot of cash. Elmer contemplated for weeks how he was going to make Three hundred thousand dollars. One day he noticed a Townsville political figure (no not the Mayor) at a strip club, at first Elmer made nothing of this. But after the politician started to get intimate with three of the strippers at once right there in the bar, Elmer got an idea. He used a disposable camera that he had bought from money he had earned from a small reward for finding a little girl's pink poodle three days ago and took several pictures. The following day he showed them to Mojo Jojo and told Mojo Jojo his idea. Mojo agreed and that night Mojo Jojo called the politician and told him what they had on him. At first the politician didn't believe, but immediately changed his mind when he got mail and a black envelope, which held one picture of the three strippers tearing off his clothes. One week later the politician gave Mojo Jojo five hundred thousand dollars. The greedy Mojo Jojo then changed his demand to four hundred thousand and Elmer agreed and used his hundred thousand to buy himself a simple two-storey house, refurbish it and get fake papers to change his identity to Francis Hate. By age twenty-one Mojo had created a medicine strong enough to make Elmer look human on the outside. But after a few free doses which each lasted a month, Mojo Jojo started to demand at first for five hundred thousand. And after two years of Elmer being an illegal and unlicensed P.I. who mainly got dirt on people for others at high prices or bribed and blackmailed rich high classed persons personally, Mojo Jojo demanded Eight hundred thousand per dose. Sometimes he couldn't or refused to pay and had to use his assistant Sedusa (mostly in her disguise of her new identity Iaman Angel) to make drop offs and pick up the cash for him as he stayed hidden in his true form. Mojo Jojo just waited until Elmer would come back with the cash and pay. Elmer now at age Twenty-five hated Mojo Jojo but was still grateful that he didn't have to always see himself as a glue-dripping freak instead of a normal human being when he looked into the mirror.

"You better remember to call me Francis or Mr. Hate in public," Elmer snarled.

"Just remember that I have people who can snoop too," Mitch responded.

"Not as good as I can," Elmer threw back.

"Where did you learn to become so good anyway?" Mitch asked suddenly.

Elmer looked openly taken aback for a moment.

"It's classified," Elmer responded frankly after regaining his composure, "leave it alone," he added seriously.

"Whatever," Mitch said with a snort; "I can find better snoops any day," he said superiorly.

"Good," Elmer said as he got up and stood at his full five foot five height, "because I meant it when I said working for you was a one time job," he added.

"It would be sad if Townsville found out the identity of Iaman Angel," Mitch said suddenly and Elmer lounged at Mitch who had to jump from his seat behind his desk before an enraged Elmer grabbed him, "she'd have to run since Citysville would refuse to harbour her again as they'd fear being implicated if she were caught hiding in their town a second time," he said victoriously between heavy pants.

Elmer shook in rage as he rose back to his feet. He had a rather thin frame but he still looked like any normal healthy Caucasian (except one that was a bit on the thin side). He was wearing a light brown suit, a sky blue shirt, navy blue tie, black socks and light brown shoes. His dark brown felt hat had fallen off his head revealing a head full of wavy black hair.

Mitch stood victoriously with a grin on his face. He was six feet tall exact and his well tanned skin held a much healthier glow than Elmer's slightly pale white skin. He still had freckles on his cheeks from childhood but they made him look more handsome than childish or child like. His dark brown eyes shone in triumph. He was wearing a black business suit, while business shirt, black and white checker tie and black shoes. His brown hair was rather rumpled since he hadn't fixed himself that 'primly' for Elmer's early morning entrance. But he kept the suit in case Elmer surprised him with company; he knew that looking his best made him the best. After all he ran the most successful Scrap yard factory in Citysville while his ex-wife Bubbles was the nicest kindergarten teacher at Citysville Primary before she divorced him and ran off with their only child.

"Help me get dual or total custody of MY son," Mitch said, "then you'll never have to hear from me again," he continued, "you and Iaman Angel," he added.

"Don't you have any shame!" Elmer shouted, "and why don't you just carry Bubbles to court?"

"Because she'll bring up the abuse and my cheating," Mitch told Elmer, "we need to make her sort it with me privately," he said, "otherwise I might never see my son again," he said almost sadly.

"Did you even love Bubbles?" Elmer asked, "well that's a dumb question," he added chastising himself.

"I love my son," Mitch said seriously, "and I WILL have him back with me," he said firmly.

"Fine then," Elmer spat, "but turn back on your promise and I'll be dancing on your corpse."

"Cross me and you'll be bawling over Sedusa's," Mitch responded and Elmer muttered some expletives and left Mitch's office.

* * *

(10am at the Utonium Residence)

Professor Utonium walked to his wife's car and slipped in. She wanted to go shopping and forced him to come with her.

"I don't see why you can't go on your own," Professor Utonium whined as they backed out of the garage, "I don't know fashion," he protested.

"Are you pushing for me to become MISS Bellum again?" Mrs. Utonium threatened, "Divorces are very easy today."

"Of course not!" Professor Utonium squeaked, "let's go."

"Married for six years and you still try to worm out of shopping with me," Mrs. Utonium said with a sigh as they now headed towards the mall, "and you're supposed to be smart MR. UTONIUM," she added.

"I am smart!" Mr. Utonium cried.

"Can't say that about our girls though," Mrs. Utonium added sadly, "I hope Sarah turns out differently."

"Blossom and Bubbles will be all right," Mr. Utonium comforted, "and remember that our newest addition turned one years old last week," he said happily as he thought of their only normal baby daughter Sarah who had her mother's red hair but her father's dark eyes.

"But they've made some horrible choices," Mrs. Utonium pressed on, "Blossom slept with Brick which was just insane," she started, "especially since he was ENGAGED to Bubbles at the time," she continued, "Blossom threw crazy claims of Robyn stealing Boomer in her late teens," she said, "Bubbles marrying Mitch who obviously wanted to replace his void of not having Buttercup," she listed, "then moved with him to Citysville where he soon started to cheat and went all beat up the 'blonde wife' on her," she stated, "Buttercup ran way so long ago because of…."

"It was just a minor family disagreement," Mr. Utonium reminded her, "I already told you that she was being rather hot headed that night," he told her.

"Blossom told me differently," Mrs. Utonium responded.

"What?" Mr. Utonium asked in surprise.

"She told me about that night and how you personally elected Blossom back as a PPG," Mrs. Utonium told him, "she told me that Buttercup was furious because you didn't wait for Bubbles and also that you said stuff about Buttercup that offended her," she said.

"Blossom said that?" Mr. Utonium asked in surprise, "I would never have expected her to say that."

"She told me three years ago when she came to visit," Mrs. Utonium chatted on, "it's been a little over a year since her last visit and nearly a year since we got any contact from her," she pointed out, "I hope she's okay," she said with a hint of concern.

"Don't worry," Mr. Utonium said brightly, "Blossom's very smart and resourceful," he declared proudly, "never proved to me to be otherwise," he stated.

"Not even when she slept with…?" Mrs. Utonium started to ask.

"Don't remind me," Mr. Utonium instructed firmly, "that was a real pitfall," he continued, "sleeping with Him."

* * *

(Meanwhile at an Underground Lab deep in Downtown Citysville)

Mojo Jojo continued to look over his many accomplishments. He was glad that he was able to strike a deal with Him (Demon Him) that made him able to come back to life two years after he had died. Mojo Jojo had decided to not bother with the PPGs or World Domination anymore. Mostly he just invented many different weapons and from time to time sold some to the highest bidder. He used the Amoeba Boys and Snake (from Gang Green Gang) as his workmen and bidder. Grubber always pretended to be the one who owned the weapons and Snake had to do both the job of bidder and translator (those who watch PPGs regularly enough should know that Grubber does raspberries with his tongue for words) at the auctions. The Amoeba Boys did the manual work and cleaning up.

Mojo Jojo sighed. He missed socializing sometimes but mostly he liked being alone. He knew how Brick and Boomer were and was glad that Boomer didn't end up with a Powerpuff. Brick however disappointed him (Mojo Jojo). He couldn't believe that Bubbles was back with Brick again. He didn't know or care what happened to Buttercup. He was certain that she and Butch weren't together. Or at least he hoped not. Blossom had showed up in Citysville but he just made sure that she didn't come near him. She didn't permanently reside in Citysville but her visits had become more frequent over the past two and a half years.

I really hope that she doesn't decide to live here within the city that I reside because this city is where I'm currently living. That will only make it harder for me to hide my return that I don't want anyone knowing about because I don't want anyone to know that I have returned. (Mojo Jojo's thoughts)

"I'm going to bed," Mojo Jojo muttered as his thoughts alone had worn him out already.

* * *

(8pm at Buttercup and Ace's Apartment room)

Ace glared at Janet as she continued to clean the living room. He never liked her.

"Could you lift your feet for a moment?" Janet asked as she came to where he was with the vacuum cleaner.

"No," Ace responded coldly.

Janet simply moved away from him and vacuumed another section of the living room. Ace found this suspicious.

"What's up with you today?" Ace asked suspiciously, "you haven't been talking about me have you!" he demanded suddenly his face becoming red with anger.

"No!" Janet cried fearfully as she clutched the vacuum to her chest, "I swear Ace," she said tears welling in her eyes.

"You better not," Ace snarled at her, "if Buttercup EVER gets wind that I cheated on her," he said, "you'll be the one I'm coming for."

"I won't tell," Janet promised, "I won't tell," she repeated.

"Good," Ace said seriously, "come here," he said suddenly.

Janet closed her eyes and shook her head profusely. Ace sighed and got to his feet.

Suddenly there was a cry.

"The babies!" Janet cried more as if the child was her saviour than over the fact the baby had cried, "better go take care of her," she said with laugh then ran off.

Ace glared after her, muttered to himself then sat back down in his cushioned chair.

Chapter 4 Done

Reggae: Okay. I updated twice this week. Noew I'm breaking from this story and updating another one. But not before I start chapter 5 for this story. That's my new method. Make a starting for a new chapter so that I'm extra anxious to continue. I mean, when I started this on Thursday (or Friday), I never expected to be bringing Mojo Jojo back to life. So surprises are even on me the writer. But I'm certain the readers got some surprises. Tell me what surprised you most as well as tell what you thought of what happened in this chapter. I promise to update at least one time next week. Please review and thank you.

Surprise vote. Who do you want to hear more about next chapter Titch (Bubbles son) or Rayne (Robin and Boomer's child). Whoever you choose will get a personal appearance in the next chapter and will tell their part in first person perspective. If more than one vote comes in and it's two and each one votes for a different person. The first review to be posted will get the vote. Enjoy your vote!


	5. Chapter Five

The Consequences

Last Updated: 2-19-05

Updated: 2-28-05

Hairy Gregory: I had a strong feeling that it was you. I began to wonder if you had another account, because the review had your style and manner of reviewing. Anyways, thanks for reviewing again. You made one and a half strikes in your review. The half strike was that you're wrong about Ace cheating with Janet. He wanted to but Janet got away because of the baby's cries (and I only say you're half wrong since he did intend on going after Janet and you must've picked that up). You made a full strike however when you wrote that Bubbles cheated on Mitch with Brick. Bubbles cheated on no one. She's divorced now and she didn't do anything unfaithful with Brick during her marriage to Mitch (Okay, they kissed once. But that was after Brick grabbed her and kissed her first when they both went to the basement to get some extra decorations for Titch's two year-old Birthday Party. If you're wondering why Mitch wasn't there with them, at the time Mitch and Brick were close friends and Mitch trusted Brick. **So much for trust and friendship**). So Bubbles being with Brick now isn't cheating. Mitch was the big cheater in that marriage. Yes, Princess and Mike are faithful to each other. It's ironic how Buttercup's the most faithful (Bubbles did kiss Brick, even if it was just once and unintentional. She loses by 'default') despite not being the most reliable PPG. True, Mojo Jojo being brought back to life by Him was a surprise. Hell, the idea even surprised me when it popped into my head. But I'm glad you liked it. So you want to hear from Rayne. Well you got it! Drum Roll! Here's Rayne! (thanks for reviewing).

Reggae: How do you feel about winning Rayne?

Rayne:…..

Reggae: A word? (Silence) A syllable? (Silence) A VOWEL!

Rayne: I won.

Reggae: OOOKay. Let's just get to the story.

Chapter 5

(Following Morning at 6:00am)

(Rayne's POV)

I sat in my room meditating. I always wore only my underwear because I felt most comfortable that way. Plus it kept people out of my room and that was a major plus for me.

_Liars. Liars._

The voices again. I pushed them to the back of my mind. I too was one of the liars. Pretending not to care about my parent's lie of a marriage, Brenda's hidden depression, Miss Norris's behaviour sometimes when Dad wasn't around and so many other things. I found the Lord at age four but it's so hard to believe there's a God when you live at my house. I'm still a Christian but sometimes I just get fed up and lose all faith.

_Liars. Liars. _

Damn it! Damn it! These voices won't leave me alone. Please Heavenly Father! Just give my mind a moment of rest. Even though some people only believe you are a figment of religious people's imagination. Figment or not I really need for those voices to just leave me alone for a moment. The meditation isn't working this time. Please help me so I don't go mad. And I send thee praise. Amen, and sorry for the lame mind prayer. I hate having the power to sense when people tell lies. (Rayne's thoughts)

I increased my concentration on my meditation and kept my mind clear. Soon I no longer heard the voices but I still mentally thanked God just in case it was he, not my meditation that had stopped the voices.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door.

"Morning Dear," Miss Norris said nicely from outside my room door, "may I come in?"

"I'm meditating," I responded icily.

"I know Dear," Miss Norris said kindly.

"You don't have to pretend to be nice," I told her, "my father's nowhere nearby," I added.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Miss Norris hissed.

"You and I both know about the only power which I've never revealed I have to anyone besides you," I said formally, "the power to tell when someone is lying."

I didn't hear a response. So I continued to meditate until I had completed my early morning meditation exercise.

* * *

(Meanwhile in Brenda's Room)

Brenda lay in bed hugging her pillow. She didn't want to go to Citysville. It was a bad place where a lot of bad things happened to people and it also didn't allow the use of Super Powers.

Why doesn't Mom divorce him? He's so mean and I hate staying with him. I love Mom so much! I worship the ground she walks on. She's nothing like Dad and I hate Mrs. Mitchelson who I heard whispering at a family get together at our house how it should be her sister Blossom should've been the one to marry Daddy. That woman is just jealous because she's some dumb washed up Powerpuff who was stupid enough to follow her husband to that horrible Citysville place. I'm NEVER going there. Summer will soon be over and by then Mom must find a way to leave Dad and still be able to support us. I'm not leaving without Rayne. I know Mom doesn't really like her but she's my twin sister. Plus she's just not a very open person. It's not like she's evil. Even though she isn't exactly in love with Mom and told me not to ask why unless I wanted my heart broken. I thought that was stupid but I still didn't ask. Something about the way she said it made me not WANT to know. (Brenda's thoughts)

Brenda knew that her house was full of secrets. The nanny's were nicer when Dad was around, her mother was no longer friends with Blossom even though she heard that they were best friends right up to in high school, her Dad was claimed to have dated Blossom Utonium from Junior High, and other secrets. Sometimes she felt that her house had too may secrets, including secrets of her own. She had been suffering from severe depression for the past two years and only Rayne knew the truth about it. In fact it seemed that Rayne knew the truth to and about a lot of things. Brenda asked few questions and Rayne's cold and unbreakable demeanor threw out most of them. (A) Few (questions) made her annoyed and less than four made her angry. Brenda was determined never to ask them again. Rayne's coldness was creepy and foreboding, but her anger was wild and horrifying.

Rayne tells me that I let too much stuff get to me and I refuse to let my real feelings show. But look at her. Most people either find her a quiet young lady or an eerily cold seven year-old. Mom's one of the latter and I KNOW she'd think worse of me if she knew the weird stuff that **I **did. Me Brenda. The perfect school gymnastic competitor, the most popular girl in school, the spoilt little girl at home, the perfect little angel to my mother, the annoying idiot who must have God or drugs on her side to be advanced enough to currently be in High School, Brick's blonde little angel and Little Miss Townsville since I won that Competition every year since I was five. Was a child who got pleasure and help with her depression not from legal or illegal medicinal drugs, playing pranks, prayer, meditation or even the 'horrifying' act of cutting. I broke mainly my finger and toe bones. Yes, I got pleasure from breaking my bones and enjoying the intensity of the pain that I felt from it. I was half a normal human after all so I'd feel more pain than a child who would've been born by two parents like my Dad. Also it was a whole lot harder to heal. But then came the advantage of being a gymnast. I could always say that most broken bones were caused by my training and competition. But I had to be careful. Mom was getting more concerned and Lolita in particular was VERY suspicious. Jane could care less while Miss Norris didn't like me enough to try and investigate further. Dad just summed me up as a clutzy idiot who got lucky enough to even flick much less do gymnastics. But I had to be careful of Rayne too because she had a way of finding things out. But I had kept her from finding out so far. Rayne wasn't the only one who could use her personality and demeanour to keep people away. I used my vibrant, innocent and potentially bratty personality to make people develop a certain conclusion to who I was and being a manic bone-breaker wasn't a part of it. It's never good to lie. But it's better to lie than to be true and considered a Miss Priss and or a freak. I don't want to be like Rayne. I love her as a friend and a sister, but I DON'T want to be ANYTHING like her. I love my lie of a life. The truth would just make it suck even more anyway. (Brenda's thoughts)

(Brenda's POV)

I lay on the bed and listened. I didn't have super strong hearing like Rayne, but I still could hear better than the average person. Hearing no one, I grabbed two of my right fingers at once and broke them at one go. I arched in my bed and had to struggle not cry out in pain. A small shriek escaped as searing pain went from my broken fingers to throughout my entire body. Then my body relaxed and lowered back unto the bed and I shuddered in pleasure.

Bliss. (Brenda's thoughts)

* * *

(11am at a Candy Store in the Heart of Townsville)

(Normal POV)

Big Billy took more orders from behind the counter. He had been running this Candy Store for the past five years since he went to Rehab and fixed his life six years before. Life had become real hard for the Gang Green Gang then. Townsville's citizens had taken it upon themselves to attack and chase them themselves instead of calling the Power Puff girls. It had started since the PPG's turned eleven and Big Billy had to run away along with his gang from nearly every place and establishment in Townsville from irate citizens, animals (yes animals) and even tourists and visiting business men. This stopped after he started Rehab three years later. The PPG's had been recommending it to them for years. But Big Billy was the only one who'd listened. The others refused to go to Rehab and Ace got fed up with Townsville and two years after Big Billy went to Rehab he (Ace) left for Citysville with Snake and Grubber. Big Billy had heard from Grubber but neither he nor Grubber had any idea what happened to Ace. Snake had been visiting Big Billy for a year now and even helped out with the store sometimes. Anytime he tried to ask Snake what work he did Snake shot him down. All Big Billy knew was that Grubber was with him and that they were 'surviving' just fine.

They don't trust me. But I guess I can understand after I had decided all those years ago to go to Rehab despite the rest of the gang being adamantly against it. But I'm glad I went. Now I can speak properly and understand things a WHOLE lot better. I never followed the Rehabs' advice about losing weight though. I liked being big. After all I am Big Billy. (Big Billy's thoughts)

"Candy!" a little boy cried and ran into the store.

Big Billy didn't take notice of the new entrant of course. At least not until when he looked up from the cash register and realized that the little boy was flying around inside his store.

"Hey kid," Big Billy said firmly, "no super powers in my store."

"Says who?" Bubbles demanded angrily as she stepped into the store, "Oh, Big Billy," she said her voice becoming small and surprised when she saw who had spoken to her son.

Big Billy and Bubbles eyes met (well Big Billy's own was covered by his red hair, but you get the idea). Bubbles was wearing a red knee-length spaghetti strap dress with red shoes and Big Billy was wearing a light blue T-shirt, dark blue denim jeans and white sneakers. Bubbles suddenly gulped while Big Billy stood stiffer than a rock.

"Hello Big Billy," Bubbles said slowly and uncomfortably, "how are you?" she asked with a faltering smile.

"I don't allow the use of super powers in my store," Big Billy said formally, "Boomer's children respect that rule," he said automatically, "and I'd like YOUR child to respect them as well."

"You can't use your powers in here Titch," Bubbles told Titch and he pouted, "it's not my store," she added with a shrug.

"Are you really a Cyclops?" Titch asked after he finally found all the candy he wanted and now had Big Billy adding up the total cost.

"Yes," Big Billy responded.

"Can I see it?" Titch asked excitedly.

"How about another time?" Bubbles suggested wanting to get out of the store quickly.

But suddenly Big Billy lifted his red hair and showed his one eye. Titch clapped and squealed as Big Billy let his hair fall back over it again and continued to cash the candy.

"Cool!" Titch cried, "you're the coolest store guy ever!"

"Thank you," Big Billy responded, "and here you go," he added and handed Titch a chocolate dollar, "for being such a good boy," he added and patted Titch on the head.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Titch shouted suddenly, "Dad had told me to say hi for him to a 'Big Billy' anytime I came to Townsville," he stated.

"Tell him I said hi too," Big Billy responded and Titch nodded happily and started to chew on his chocolate dollar, "the total is seventy-five dollars and twenty cents," he said formally turning his attention to Bubbles who handed him a credit card, "thank you."

"I'm sorry about…" Bubbles started to say.

"No I'm sorry," Big Billy apologized instead and handed Bubbles back her credit card, "you didn't cause him to commit suicide," he continued, "it just makes me so angry sometimes that you didn't bother to go directly to him because you thought that he was doing a prank," he said sadly.

"I swear that I would've rushed right over," Bubbles swore, "and they couldn't even find his body because of the heavy currents," she recalled, "all that they found was an arm."

"An arm!" Titch screamed and Bubbles and Big Billy realized that they had forgotten about Titch's presence.

"No dear…I mean…let's go," Bubbles sputtered, "bye Big Billy," she added as she pulled her shocked son with one arm and held a bag full of candy with the other, "Thanks," she added with a nervous laugh when Big Billy pressed a button underneath the counter which made the exit door open automatically, "Bye," she added and exited the door and soon disappeared out of sight.

"Bye," Big Billy responded, "hi there," he said kindly as three children came into the store to buy some candy.

* * *

(1pm at Townsville Park)

Rayne and Henry ran around as they laughed and raced in the summer sun across the almost totally isolated park. Today was the Toy Festival at the Townsville Warf but Henry and Rayne decided to skip it and snuck out of the Warf and started to walk or fly around the town. They soon came to the park and decided to have fun there until they'd have to go back to the Warf at three-thirty to pretend that they were there the whole time when their parents met them at the gate at four-fifteen for them to head home.

"No fair!" Rayne cried and giggled as Henry started to use his super speed, "No super powers, remember?"

"You're just jealous because you can't do it!" Henry declared, "I can be the next Flash!" he shouted, "you can just be Flying Woman," he told her.

"For your information," Rayne said as she continued running, "I can fly, I have super strength, x-ray vision, super high tolerance of pain, super healing, laser eyes, and I'm super smart," she listed, "even with the power inhibiters we have to wear once we're at school," she continued, "I'm still MUCH smarter than most people at seven years old," she said proudly, "while you only have the powers of super speed, invisibility, and the ability to walk on non-solid objects," she added.

"I hate the power inhibiters," Henry whined, "Bubbles had said that while she was in school people trusted them," he recalled, "they were banned from certain activities but they weren't restricted from using their powers by special bracelets that make our powers dormant by force."

"But Professor had developed these one year before you were born," Rayne reminded Henry, "if they were around while Dad, Bubbles and Blossom were younger they'd have to use them too," she said, "even though," she continued with a sly grin, "Uncle Brick showed us a way to short circuit the bracelet without the Professor or anyone else knowing."

"Yeah," Henry said with a grin, "but I don't use it to cheat!" he defended himself automatically, "I just use it for other stuff," she said as he now stopped running and stood on the balls of his feet.

"Me too," Rayne said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Why can't you be happy like this at home?" Henry asked suddenly and Rayne didn't answer, "Dad said that you take things too personally even though you don't show it," he said to Rayne's surprise.

"Well I don't exactly let every immoral thing slip my sights and act like it never happened," Rayne responded and Henry raised a confused eyebrow, "I'm just a bit high strung about people lying and doing bad stuff," she explained in simpler terms.

"Oh," Henry said despite still being confused, "lies are necessary you know," he said suddenly.

"What did you say?" Rayne asked seriously, "who told you that?"

"Daddy," Henry responded simply.

"Daddy's lying," Rayne almost hissed.

"No he's not!" Henry retorted angrily, "you're just stupid like Brenda and Mom!"

"Brenda's not stupid!" Rayne shouted angrily, "she's definitely smarter than you!" she added and turned to fly away.

But suddenly Henry used his super speed and knocked her to the ground.

"Take that back," Henry snapped, "you two think that you're better than me because you're so book smart," he said, "but I'm smarter in many other ways," he said as Rayne rose to her feet, "I have a secret power too," he added and grinned malevolently at Rayne who stepped back from her four year old brother with open fear on her face.

"What power are you talking about?" Rayne demanded.

"I can sometimes see things from the past," Henry revealed.

"You mean post-cognition?" Rayne asked but Henry shrugged not knowing what that word meant, "what do you see?" she asked.

"I saw once an argument and Mom was there along with Blossom, and Mitch and Buttercup plus the Professor," Henry recalled, "Blossom had wanted to be back on the PPG's team," he said.

"But as far as I knew Blossom was always a PPG," Rayne said.

"Wrong!" Henry cried, "Blossom was always a PPG in Robyn's a.k.a. our MOM'S mind," he told Rayne, "something happened in Primary school and Blossom left the team or was ousted as Mom claimed back then," he said, "I remember also that they were teenagers and Mom looked a lot prettier," he added.

"Who's Buttercup?" Rayne asked in confusion, "I heard a mention of her once but it was quickly quietened," she remembered.

"She's Blossom and Bubbles sister," Henry pointed out, "and at that time guess who she also was?"

"Who?" Rayne asked curiously.

"Mitch's boyfriend," Henry revealed.

"No way!" Rayne cried, "so you know about Blossom and Boomer?" she asked.

"How did you know?" Henry shouted.

"Secret," Rayne responded quickly.

"If you wont tell I wont tell you anything else," Henry told her.

"It was more through an accident and snooping around than using a superpower," Rayne said, "that I found out what I know," she added.

"You're a spy!" Henry cried, "Spy Rayne from the S.N.N.!"

"What does that mean?" Rayne asked suspiciously.

"Snoopy, Nosy, Nobody!" Henry cried and laughed when Rayne's face went red.

"Well you're a S.O.B.!" Rayne cried angrily and stormed off.

"A S.O….." Henry started to say trying to get the meaning, "hey!" he cried and started to chase Rayne who flew into the air to avoid him and blew a raspberry, "I might not know the meaning of post-cognicky but I know what S.O.B. means!" he shouted, "and I know that it has NOTHING to do with crying!" he shouted at Rayne who made a 'monkey' face at him and laughed as Henry shouted angrily at her since he was unable to fly.

But suddenly Henry moved so fast that he ran up a tree and was directly in the air. Rayne gasped. She wasn't sure what this meant but doubted that it was a good thing. Henry was at first wobbling in the air and Rayne was about to fly forward and save him. But then he stood firmly on his two feet.

Oh Oh. The sky isn't a solid surface. Than means… (Rayne's thoughts)

"You can't catch me!" Rayne cried and flew off.

Henry grinned and as soon as he was certain that he wouldn't fall, he gave chase.

Chapter 5 Done.

Reggae: Sorry for not updating before the week was over. But that happened because my net card finshed on me on Saturday. Yeah I know having to use a net card at your home is lame but my parents 'decided' that it was better (and cheaper- for them maybe) than having an IP. This isn't the only story that suffered. Two other stories didn't get updated. They are 'Requiem of the Heart' (Rugrats) and 'Protecting Kitty' (Teen Titans).

Reggae (continued): What did you think of Rayne's part being in first person and Brenda's brief first person showing? Please tell me in your reviews and also let me know what you thought of the confrontation between Bubbles and Big Billy and also what did the part showing Rayne and Henry at the park reveal to you about Rayne and Henry? Anything surprised you? Tell Me! Anyway, please Review. Thank you!

Surprise Vote Two: Who do you want to get first person perspective in the next chapter? Titch or Janet (maid and nanny at Buttercup's apartment)? Same rules apply as in last chapter.

Surprise Vote Three: Who do you NEED to see in the next chapter? Francis Hate (a.k.a. Elmer Sglue), Him or Mitch. Please note you can only choose ONE person and that means the other two will NOT be mentioned in chapter six. Happy Voting!

Please Note: I'll do my best to update on the weekdays when I'm on campus. Since the net card has failed me. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	6. Chapter Six

The Consequences

Last Updated: 2-28-05

Updated: 3-21-05

SithKnight-Galen: I know you reviewed ch4 but since I didn't notice in time to put you here for chapter five, I'll do so now. Thanks for your review. Yes there's dysfunctional stuff in the chapter and Rayne won the vote. Glad you liked the story so far and hope to get another review from you soon.

Hairy Gregory: I have decided it. Fate is against me. Once again something else happened to keep me from updating on time. Won't go into details. From now on I'll just try and update whenever I can, this weekly thing just isn't working. Anyway about your review, let's just say that due to Robyn's human DNA and Boomer's Superhuman DNA, the decision to have children has resulted in the combination creating new powers in each individual child and whatever. I'm just leaving it at that. Glad you liked the idea of Big Billy sorting out his life and it's true that running a Sweet Shop brings with it a lot of temptation. But I still wonder what you thought of how other ex Gang Green Gang members (especially the one who committed suicide) turned out. Brenda does want to get away from her Father but Rayne actually hates both of them (if you remember in chapter 5 when Henry called Robyn and Brenda stupid, Rayne only defended Brenda). So if Rayne decided to get away, she'd run away from home. Well you didn't vote so I had to do some random picking and stuff and ended with Titch as winner of vote 2 and Mitch as winner of vote three. Hope next time you have time to drop a vote. Here's the chapter. Enjoy and review like always!

Chapter 6

(Two days Later at Mitchelson's Scrap yard Factory at 11 a.m.)

Mitch signed an order and decided to survey his Factory. He had after all decided to cut out college and take over the factory from his Uncle Ronald who was friends with the people who ran the drag racing place where he (Mitch) had sent Buttercup to as a teenager after she had decided to run away from home. But Mitch knew that he would've convinced her to stay if he had known life would've made them end up like this. He an ex-husband and she married and very likely happy with her new life.

I miss you so much Buttercup. If there were anyway to get you back I would take it. But I can't try and break up a legal union under the church of God and recognized by the State. I already destroyed my marriage to Bubbles. I can't destroy your marriage too, that wouldn't be fair or done in true love. If you weren't married you'd be fair game but marriage definitely counts me out of the running. No sense in hoping that you'd be otherwise. Elmer wouldn't lie. Damn it, I need to remember that he's Francis Hate now. (Mitch's thoughts)

Suddenly his cell phone rang and Mitch answered it.

"Hello," Mitch said formally.

"Hello Mitch," Francis Hate responded.

"El… Francis hello," Mitch corrected himself.

"I see that you're learning," Francis commended him, "I don't have the stuff on Bubbles completed yet," he said, "but I have something that might be better," he added.

"What might that be?" Mitch asked with cold sarcasm.

"Buttercup isn't legally married," Francis told Mitch.

"Say what?" Mitch asked softly in disbelief.

"They can't marry because Buttercup's hiding from her family," Francis reminded Mitch, "it's too risky that someone who gave them a real marriage license won't leak out info of her location," he continued, "the people in Citysville who know will keep quite either because of the awesome club she runs or because they know that Buttercup would hunt them down personally if they talked," he stated, "plus Utonium's looking out for any documents that might have her name on it," he pointed out, "if he found a record of a marriage certificate, her location would be out the window and she can't hide herself any better than a place like Citysville," he added.

"So what?" Mitch asked, "they have a 'common-law' marriage?" he asked.

"Yeah," Francis responded, "but there's a hitch," he added.

"What is it?" Mitch asked.

"They've got kids," Francis stated and Mitch broke into a round of expletives, "and you wont believe who the father is," he said ignoring Mitch's cursing.

"Who is it?" Mitch snarled.

"Ace," Francis said simply.

There was a moment of silence thicker than London fog.

"Ace is her husband?" Mitch asked in a hoarse voice, "Gang Green Gang Ace?"

"His gang days are over," Francis told Mitch, "he works at a meat packing plant now," he said, "but guess what?" he asked cunningly.

"What?" Mitch asked with a hint of growing disinterest.

"He has your weakness," Francis said simply.

"What weakness is that?" Mitch snapped obviously offended.

"Women idiot!" Francis spat, "he cheats on Buttercup," he explained.

"Is he an idiot!" Mitch cried, "Buttercup would MURDER him the moment she found out!" he shouted, "why the HELL would he it?"

"Same reason you did," Francis suggested.

"Bubbles would let me SEE tomorrow," Mitch pointed out, "Buttercup wouldn't," he concluded.

"True," Francis agreed, "so what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Mitch confessed, "I might just leave her alone," he added.

"But you've been hoping to find her for years," Francis said in surprise, "why wont you take advantage?" he asked.

"Because I love her Francis," Mitch responded, "and besides," he continued, "she'd NEVER want me when she found out what I did to her sister anyway," he added.

"So you want me to quit trying to find dirt on Bubbles?" Francis asked almost anxiously, "Mr. Good Samaritan?" he teased.

"I'm not THAT good!" Mitch cried, "I still want my son," he said firmly, "find the dirt!" he ordered and hung up.

* * *

(Meanwhile at an Exclusive Spa in Citysville)

"This is comfortable," Butch said sarcastically as a female massaged his back, "how are you doing in there!" he shouted.

"Fine!" Blossom shouted from the tanning machine, "I should be out in five minutes," she added.

"You going to the Gala tonight?" Butch asked ten minutes later after Blossom got out of the tanning machine and waited quietly for Butch's massage to be completed.

"Yes Princess did invite me," Blossom responded.

"How come?" Butch asked.

"I've assisted her father with some experiments at the labs he own," Blossom told him, "he's not so covert with his labs like he used to back when you guys nearly fought Mike," she explained, "but business is still Mr. Morebucks TOP priority," she added.

"I'm not…." Butch started to say.

"Nonsense Princess deserves to see you happy and you deserve to come to the Gala with me," Blossom said pointedly, "she's free to bring her husband," she continued, "and I'm free to bring my date," she said with a firm nod.

"I guess so," Butch agreed but his voice betrayed his lack of confidence.

Blossom smiled to herself sadly and decided to not push the issue and wait and see what would happen at the Gala.

* * *

(12pm at a Top rated Pent House)

(Titch's POV)

I continued to listen to my teacher quietly. Mother told me that I had to be home schooled now but I hated it. I only had a stuffy teacher for company now at class time. I didn't care how many cool toys I got, they couldn't replace all my friends that I left behind at Cityville Primary and the fact that I no longer got to hang out with kids my own age unless I was taken to the park.

"Are you **listening **Titch?" Miss Rebecca Strict asked me firmly.

"Yes Miss Strict," I responded.

"If you were you'd just have heard that I said that I have to leave early today," Miss Strict told me sternly and I grinned uncomfortably, "you're so unrefined," she said and I raised a confused eyebrow, "low class," she explained and I pouted, "maybe you'll improve since you hate it so much," she added coldly.

"I'm not low class," I muttered and heard my teacher snort at that.

"Goodbye Titch," Miss Strict said and I noticed how she always scornfully said my name when no one was around, "obey the nanny," she added firmly and left me alone in the living room, which was used for my classes.

I got up and quietly put away my things. Miss Strict only assisted me with them if an adult was in our presence. I proceeded to the kitchen where I saw my nanny smoking.

"Brick said I could do it as long as you didn't see me," my nanny said quickly and outed it, "don't go telling your mother and getting me in trouble," she warned and ran out of the kitchen.

I watched her sunny blonde hair float behind her as she disappeared around a corner. I sighed and went to the fridge. I had to float up to the handle because I was too short to reach it. I opened the fridge with ease and looked inside. I saw lots of food. There was Vegetarian, Deserts, Non-Veg and just plenty of food. I reached for a soda, an apple and a frozen chicken dinner. I closed the door with my feet and headed to the table. I rested the apple and soda on the table and floated to the microwave to warm up the frozen dinner. Just as it finished warming up I heard foot tapping close to me. I turned to see my nanny staring at me as she tapped her foot nervously on the white tiled floor.

"You'll keep my smoking a secret right?" my nanny asked and I noticed that she had lit another cigarette, "right?" she asked loudly causing me to jump.

I nodded fearfully and gulped.

"I wont tell," I said in a small voice, "I promise," I added.

"Good," my nanny said, "can Nanny Kimberly get the apple?" she asked me in one of those dumb voices adults use to talk to babies.

"Yes you may Nanny Kimberly," I responded nicely while I felt angry and stupid.

"Thanks," Kimberly said but she not only snatched my apple but my soda as well, "you can get another one from the fridge," she added dismissively and went to eat in the living room.

I mumbled to myself as I went for another soda and took out a peach instead of an apple this time. Mama had told me that Kimberly was allergic.

Chapter 6 Done.

Reggae: What did you think of this chapter? Please tell me in your review and remember to vote.

Surprise Vote 4: Who do you want to get first person perspective in the next chapter? Blossom, Mrs. Sarah Utonium or Janet (maid and nanny at Buttercup's apartment)? Same rules apply.

Surprise Vote 5: Who do you NEED to see in the next chapter? Snake, Him or Bubbles. Please note you can only choose ONE person and that means the other two will NOT be mentioned in chapter seven. Remember to vote!


	7. Chapter Seven

The Consequences

Last Updated: 3-21-05

Updated: 4-11-05

SithKnight-Galen: I'm glad you've returned. You voted for Blossom in vote 4 and Him in vote 5. Blossom won with three votes but Him lost to Bubbles who got two which beat the one vote given by you. But don't worry, the Bubbles vote will bring it's own potential darkness combined with the Blossom factor. I was surprised that Him didn't get more votes though. I wonder if readers realized that when Professor Utonium said in ch4 "Don't remind me," Mr. Utonium instructed firmly, "that was a real pitfall," he continued, "sleeping with Him."

That it was Him as in Demon Him and not Him as in some random individual. Maybe Him would've gotten more votes if they really did. But fear not! Him will have another chance to shine if he wins a Surprise vote at the end of this chapter. Glad you found this chapter interesting and you'll just have to wait and see about Blossom and the Gala. Let's just say that Blossom and Butch's relationship goes beyond being friends and you need to keep reading to find out more. Titch's scene was done purposefully to make readers curious about him. So I couldn't flesh him out more at that point like you wanted. You just have to keep reading and wait for him to pop up again in a major role. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review.

Hairy Gregory: Well I'm glad that you remembered to vote this time. But I'm surprised at the rate of interest placed into the Gala. I thought people would be interested in voting Bubbles to try and find out more about Mitch's plan to try and get his son back but everyone who's voted for either Blossom and Bubbles or Blossom and Him have pointed out directly or indirectly, major interest in the Gala. I had just slipped in that part with Butch and Blossom mainly because I realized that they've not been mentioned for a while and that Robyn and her family has kind of been taking over the story. But now I see that interest in Blossom and Butch along with Bubbles has taken the forefront. So this story will have focus mainly on these characters (including Brick and Titch will be tagging along). Noticed that you voted for Blossom (vote 4) and Bubbles (vote 5) and you'll be happy to know that this combination won! Three votes for Blossom and two votes for Bubbles made this choice the winner! Glad you checked back to find out which G commited suicide. Yes its sad that he killed himself but I wanted the changes in the Gang Green Gang to be drastic and one member committing suicide is pretty high on the drastic scale. Yes, Mitch is staying away from Buttercup and I'm glad to know that you'd stay away too if it had been you in that situation, not Mitch. Buttercup has kids and a cheating husband. Yup, that sucks. But anyone curious about more on these characters has to wait for chapter ten or eleven. Like Robyn, Boomer and the rest of their 'family', I'm taking a break from mentioning them. But don't worry; there are other interesting characters to read about. Glad you enjoyed the interaction between Titch and the nanny more than another reviewer did. Plus you found it intriguing which really does make me happy. You're the only one who really took interest in mentioning a detailed opinion of the interaction between the Nanny (Kimberly) and Titch. That's just like you. Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter and review like always.

Kim (Anonymous): Yes she has your name all right. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. You voted Blossom for vote 4 and Bubbles for vote 5 and this same pair won the VOTE. It ended with three for Blossom and two for Bubbles. I noticed how anxious you seemed to see Bubbles. Trust me, voting Bubbles will be worth it. Look out for the next chapter between Saturday to next Monday. I have more time and will be updating faster unless I say otherwise. Glad to have another reviewer on board. Thanks for your review and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. By the way, this story is part three of this PPG trilogy. The first two fics are 'How Much I hate You' (I recently reposted this because it had kept getting knocked off despite following the rules. So if you notice that it's much more recent than 'Repercussions', that's why) and the sequel 'Repercussions'. Plus it will show you Princess and Butch's relationship and help you understand better why he's so uncomfortable with going to the Gala and why Blossom seems so calm and dismissive of it and you can also see Mitch before he turned into what he is now (all of this is in the sequel). In 'How Much I hate you' you'll see how the sister's relationship started to deteriorate into what it became in 'Repercussions' and in turn into what it is now.

Chapter 7

(2pm at a top rated clothing store)

"Oh Brick," Bubbles said as she tried on a sultry red dress in the dressing room, "I feel so guilty leaving Titch alone at home as often I've done recently," she told him.

"He's not alone," Brick reminded her, "he has Miss Strict and his Nanny Kimberly."

"Miss Strict scares even me and Kimberly has the underlying attitude of a cheap floozy," Bubbles responded, "I don't know WHY you hired her," she said pointedly.

"I told you that she got good credentials," Brick protested.

"I never got to see them," Bubbles muttered in a dissatisfied tone.

"You got to see Miss Strict' credentials," Brick defended himself.

"I didn't need to see credentials to prove that she's a mean, uppity old bat," Bubbles spat, "are you trying to make Titch miserable Brick?" she asked calmly.

"Of course not!" Brick flared, "I'm just ensuring that he's properly monitored".

And that it can't be anyone who can be bought off by Mitch to try and kidnap Titch or force Bubbles to return to him. My father mentioned to me that Mitch would've people spying on us. I hate that he refuses to help me with any of this. Well I guess I didn't help by telling him that he must be very busy f'ing Boomer's mother (Read the fic 'Repercussions' for more details on her). Yeah, that would make him refuse to help me quadruple time. (Brick's thoughts)

"What do you think?" Bubbles asked as she exited the dressing room, "it's not too revealing is it?" she asked.

Brick looked her over. Bubbles wore a light red ankle-length silk dress with a side cut that went all the way up to her hip, a low V cut which showed the top half of her breasts, and the dress hugged unto her showing every curve and leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Nice," Brick said with a chuckle and a grin, "I mean you look very elegant," he added quickly when Bubbles glared at him, "you look very classy," he told her.

"Well that's good to know," Bubbles said despite sounding uncomfortable, "when I first saw it in the mirror I thought that I was mirroring the look of a prostitute," she said as she peeked behind herself to check her butt.

Brick chuckled uncomfortable.

"I have a surprise for you," Brick said and Bubbles face fell, "don't be like that," he admonished.

"Every surprise you've had recently takes me away from Titch," Bubbles told him.

"Titch can come along," Brick said and Bubbles brightened, "but he has to be on his BEST behaviour," he warned her, "this is a HIGH-Class function," he told her, "we're going to meet some VERY important people," he added.

"He'll behave!" Bubbles cried excitedly as she started to jump up and down, "thank you for inviting him to come!" she squealed and hugged him.

"Your welcome," Brick rasped not having the heart to tell her that she was squelching the life out of him, "hope you both enjoy coming with me to the Gala."

* * *

(6pm at a Morebucks' Mansion in the center of Townsville)

"Daddy decided that this mansion would be best to hold the Gala," Princess told Mike as they exited the limousine and walked slowly to the mansion's entrance, "it's got five floors and well you can tell from the size of it how man hundreds of rooms it has and…"

"May I take your coat Madame?" the butler at the door asked formally.

"Don't interrupt me OLD man," Princess snapped angrily, "and shouldn't you be OPENING the DOOR for US?" she demanded.

"Oh yes Madame Morebucks," the butler said humbly and opened the huge mahogany wooden doors with his aged Caucasian hands that were lined with veins, "I hope you enjoy the Gala," he added with a bow.

"Of course I'm going to **enjoy **it," Princess said curtly, "it's my FATHER'S GALA," she told him, "are you insinuating that my father's Gala is going to suck?" she asked and gave the butler a dark look.

"NO! NO!" the butler cried his hands waving fearfully in defense, "Mister Morebucks gives the best social functions," he said.

"This is a GALA," Princess said firmly, "social functions are like those boring P.T.A. meetings or those little big time meetings or conferences for saving the world from AIDS and stuff," she said dismissively, "Galas are **high-class** and IMPORTANT," she said pointedly, "tacky little social functions are NOT," she added then dropped her coat into the butler's shivering arms and walked off.

"Sorry Howard," Mike said softly then dropped his coat unto his wife's then took long strides to catch up with her.

* * *

(8pm at the Gala)

"We're late," Brick snapped as he hurried up the steps ahead of Bubbles who had to hold unto Titch's hand tightly and drag him along in order to keep up with Bricks quick long strides, "we should've left the brat at home," he added.

"Don't call him a brat!" Bubbles shouted, "you PURPOSELY didn't buy a new tux for him so that you could use that as an excuse to leave him," she accused, "then you buy a tux at 6:30pm because you realized that I wasn't going without him," she reminded him, "you are SO low."

"But I have other tuxes," Titch pointed out, "why couldn't I wear one of THOSE to this Gala?" he asked, "they're just as good as his one," he said and looked down at the light blue tux which he wore that was supposed to be made by some high class fashion house or designer called Ver… something or whatever.

"No they're not," Brick said firmly as he stuffed his coat into Howard's hand nearly knocking the poor butler over, "now stop arguing and making ME look bad," he snapped and stalked off.

"ME make YOU look BAD!" Bubbles exploded, "here," she said kindly and gave the shocked butler her coat, "pardon me but my date is being a big fat ass," she whispered then hurried in dragging Titch in tow and he had to fling his jacket to the butler who barely caught it.

* * *

(Earlier at 7:00pm)

(Blossom's POV)

I stepped out of my black Mercedes after Butch had parked it carefully into one of the few parking spaces left in the lot beside the mansion where the Gala was being held. I watched as Butch stepped out of the car and locked it. But I noticed how his hands were shaking and felt immediate contempt. Why was he so nervous Princess? She was just a spoilt rich brat. What she possibly have to make him nervous. I sighed in annoyance but when he looked up at me I pasted a wide smile on my face. I was never really proud of it, but when he need came to be I was a great liar and trickster. Again I'm not proud of it.

"Let's go Butch," I said kindly and he smiled and took my hand.

We both walked until we came to the mansion, which was teeming with guest. Butch and I stood in line and waited to go in. The Gala was going to start at 7:30pm sharp and Mr. Morebucks saw tardiness as low classed and **personally **disrespectful. We soon reached the door and handed our coats to the butler who waited there before he passed it unto another servant who would take it to be hung with other coats. I felt sorry for him because he looked to be in his late sixties and I was certain that he must've been cold standing there in that black tux since both Butch and I felt cold with our coats on already.

"Hello Blossom," Princess said kindly as Butch and I entered the huge Ballroom where the Gala was to be held, "Daddy has us greeting the guest," she whispered to me, "anyway I see that you have a umm… date," she said and I realized that she finally noticed Butch, "long time no see Butch," she said to him.

"Good Evening Princess," Butch said formally and I could feel his hand squeeze mine despite his facial expression not giving anything away, "and hello Mike," he added with a respectful nod.

"Hello **Butch**," Mike said coldly his face not hiding that he obviously didn't like Butch, "I see that Blossom has chosen you for her date," he said.

"I think we should find our seats now," I said with a laugh to hide my discomfort of the negative atmosphere that now surrounded us, "Goodbye," I said and pulled Butch along with me to get away from Princess and Mike.

"Bye Butch," Princess whispered loud enough to be heard by anyone but I noticed that Butch didn't answer.

I soon found us a table relatively close to the platform where Mr. Morebucks would make his speeches along with other business associates and guests.

By 7:25pm most of us who were invited were seated and I gave the platform my full attention as Mr. Morebucks walked up to the podium to make his speech.

"I could spend the entire Gala talking about how perfectly rich, suave and intelligently handsome I am," Mr. Morebucks started and got a few laughs from the audience while smiled and I noticed Butch was just watching Mr. Morebucks intently with no expression at all, "but I wouldn't want to put you all; especially my beautiful daughter who's brought along hr husband, to sleep," he said and even I had to burst out laughing a little bit and I noticed that Butch started to smile, "but seriously, this Gala is to celebrate the Morebucks legacy of success in the business world along with it's recent success within the scientific arena," he said to everyone, "speeches are nice but action and the success of such actions," he said seriously and a quick hush fell over the ballroom, "are what really matter," he said frankly, "I've been a success for decades, my daughter's been a success for years," he stated, "may the success of the Morebucks business empire live on and that the heir after my Princess can be nearly as great in the business as I have been and as my Princess already is," he said and gave a slight nod which signaled permission for us to applaud, "I thank you all for coming and pray for those who are tardy," he declared, "they will not see me smiling," he added darkly and an uncomfortable silence fell, "but since you're on time let's enjoy this Gala and hear some words from my executive account," he said and I clapped along with everyone else as Mr. Morebucks smiled at all of us then left the podium.

* * *

(8:05 pm)

"…and I hope you're all **grateful **about being invited or picked up by an invitee to my Daddy's Morebucks Gala," Princess said crisply as she continued her speech which was leading into it's eleventh minute, "this is the MOST high-classed Gala in Townsville and only the **best **get invited he…" she continued to boast.

Suddenly there were footsteps heard and I turned to see that a blonde haired woman with her shoulder-length hair in large curls had entered the ballroom along with a little boy. I could barely see her from where I was but decided not to bother waste my super vision upon someone dumb enough to enter the ballroom in the middle of a speech, worst of all Princess's.

"Umm Good Evening," the woman said timidly and I turned around immediately upon recognizing the voice to be Bubbles, "sorry for being late?" she asked sweetly and my heart dropped to see how totally pathetic my sister looked and pitied Titch who seemed to be forcefully attached to her arm.

I looked more closely to see Brick who stood at the open white doors shaking his head with his face in his right palm. Obviously, he hadn't remembered to tell Bubbles that if you arrived during a speech that you were to stand by the white doors until the speech was completed. Then you could step inside and quickly find an available table as you tried to you're your embarrassment of being late to one of the most important events in Townsville.

I can't believe this! Brick should've informed her. It's the first time that he's come to the Morebucks Gala. He knows the rules that are to be followed. I feel so sorry for Bubbles but at the same time, I'm so embarrassed to be her sister right now. People **know** me here. It won't be long before they put two and two together. Well at least **Bubbles** hasn't seen me. After what happened between Brick and I years ago, the LAST thing I need is to buck into her and worse at something as formal and important as this. Bubbles and I aren't even speaking to each other unless it's absolutely necessary and I **definitely **can't let her meet Butch. God **knows** what would happen if he found out that I not only **slept **with my sister's **fiancé **but also that her fiancé is his **brother**. (Blossom's thoughts)

I turned back to Princess whose face was cold as granite. Then suddenly to my surprise she smiled.

"Bubbles," Princess said happily, "I'm glada certain **someone**has finally gone back to his true love," she said and I turned to notice Brick's now uncovered face had a smile on it as he blushed slightly, "I'll forgive Bubbles since she's new here and also the girlfriend of the son of the best fitness guru in Townsville; and to me personally the world, Him!" she cried and there was a round of applause, "Him had **told **me in advance that he'd be late," she continued as Brick, Bubbles and Titich hurried around the room to find an available table, "guess all sisters have a new guy on their arm," she added looking straight at me.

I nearly died for a moment but hid my feelings and kept my composure. I smiled then laughed at Princess's comment. Soon most were also laughing since they all seemed to believe that it was a joke. I could only hop (that it was a joke). I felt a hand squeeze mine; I looked to see Butch smiling at me. I quickly realized that finally someone saw through my false façade. I could see in his eyes that he saw that I was more than nervous; he saw that I was also scared. I gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand back. Then our hands quickly parted to not raise suspicion among those around us. I was also happy that for whatever reason Butch hadn't looked at Bubbles because I **definately **didn't want him to see Brick. Last thing I was needed was Butch wanting to see his brother again.

I looked around with the corner of my eye and eventually noticed that Bubbles along with her date and her son were seated all the way towards the back and better yet towards the corner of the ballroom. It would be almost impossible for Bubbles to get a clear look at me unless she was looking for me and even then it's way easier for me to see her from where **I **was than it would be for her to see me from where **she **was. I felt a feeling of relief wash over me as I relaxed.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Bubbles sighed she sat at a table with Brick and Titch.

"Excuse me Miss Bubbles," a female voice said kindly and Bubbles turned to see a jet black haired young female adult in a brown formal suit beside the table, "but we send the kids to stay in another room," she told Bubbles, "to prevent them from getting bored and acting out during the Gala," she explained and Bubbles turned to glare at Brick as Princess started to continue her speech.

"You told me that Titch could stay with us," Bubbles hissed softly at Brick who immediately looked guilty, "if Titch has to go I'm leaving," she threatened as Titch looked from one adult to the other wondering if their talk would escalate into a full fledged argument.

"Leaving," Brick whispered incredulously, "you can't do that to **me**," he said to her, "not here," he added.

"Well I'm not having Titch taken away and placed in a strange place," Bubbles snapped, "especially when he was told otherwise," she told him angrily.

"Ahem," the female said and caught their attention, "I'm Miss Trent, and you **really **need to give the child to me so that I can take him to the kid's area," she told them firmly, "either that or leave," she added seriously.

"No one's leaving Miss Trent," Brick responded and looked at Bubbles reproachfully.

"Fine," Bubbles said scathingly, "Titch," she said as she turned to her son, "I'm sorry about Brick being a **liar**," she said and gave Brick a threatening look before he could say anything and paid no heed to Miss Trent's shocked face, "but you need to follow this lady and I'll pick you up as soon as I can," she said kindly and Titch nodded despite looking upset, "you know Mummy loves you and would never abandon you," she said and kissed him on the head, "unlike some people," she whispered very softly but Brick picked it up with his super hearing, "goodbye," she said and Titch waved to her has Miss Trent too him away.

"Thanks for poisoning the kid's mind against me," Brick muttered.

"It doesn't need poisoning from me," Bubbles snapped softly, "you're doing a fine job of doing it by yourself."

"I only wanted us to have a night out together at a fancy place with high classed people," Brick said, "why can't you just be grateful for that?" he asked her.

"I'll answer that when you tell me why you can't just accept Titch instead of trying to hide him away because he's Mitch's son," Bubbles countered.

Brick's face became cold as stone.

"Who said I didn't accept him?" Brick asked in monotone.

"Oh please," Bubbles spat, "it's obvious to the blind," she said frankly, "now let's listen attentively to Princess's speech before I get into trouble again," she added and started to listen to Princess.

I wonder what Princess meant by 'guess all sisters' have a new guy on their arm'? Did she mean sisters as in women being sisters to each other or sister as in my…. Oh no, not here! I really hope Blossom isn't here. I definitely don't want to see that man stealing, jerkish, ugh! I just hope she isn't here! (Bubbles thoughts)

"I thank you all for coming to the Gala," Princess said brightly, "right now we're going to break and you can dance or talk for a while," she told the audience, "later after a few more speeches, we can all eat," she stated, "plus you can also look around the mansion a bit," she revealed, "but don't be long and the intercom will inform you fifteen minutes before the next round of speeches begin," she said, "enjoy your break and the rest of the Gala," she added then left the podium.

There was a loud round of applause that didn't die out for nearly ten minutes. Then people started to get up and went to either dance or look around the elaborate mansion.

"I need some time alone," Bubbles said and rose to her feet, "don't worry Brick," she said scathingly when he rose to stop her, "I wont embarrass you at this **precious **Gala," she said to him, "I'll be back before the next speech starts," she said and walked away.

Brick sat back down and sighed. He wanted to go after but decided against it since she was so angry.

(Two minutes later)

(Blossom's POV)

I walked with Butch around the mansion. I was worried about moving around but decided it was better than sitting around and waiting for Bubbles and Brick to find me. Plus Butch had wanted to look around and me refusing would've looked suspicious.

"Hello Blossom," Miss Trent said and I turned around.

"Susan!" I cried happily and we hugged, "this is Butch," I said and pointed at him, "he's my date," I added.

"Well hello Butch," Susan said kindly.

"Hi," Butch said with a smile and shook her hand, "so you're a child supervisor," he said recalling what I had told him about Susan three days ago.

"That's one of my jobs, yes," Susan responded, "I was about to go back to the children," she continued, "the ones that I monitor while the Gala goes on," she explained when Butch looked confused.

"Oh," Butch said in realization.

"I couldn't stay around children that long," I admitted, "too noisy and whiny," I summarized and Susan laughed.

"You haven't changed Blossom," Susan said, "your nephew Titch is here you know," she said suddenly and I blanched, "is something wrong?" she asked in concern and Butch looked at me curiously.

"No," I lied and laughed to try and fool them, "I just thought of poor Titch without his mother around," I continued to lie.

"Oh yes, his mother," Susan said and her voice didn't disguise her disdain.

"Do you have a problem with Bubbles?" Butch asked carefully.

"Oh no!" Susan cried and blushed, "it's just that she was a bit… let's say hesitant to let her son come with me," she whispered and Butch laughed.

"That's Bubbles for yah!" Butch said between loud laughter, "don't mind her she's a peach," he added.

"I'm sure she is," Susan said nicely but I could pick up that she didn't really mean it, "so do you want to see Titch?" she asked, "I know that you're his favourite aunt," she added.

"More like only aunt," I muttered, "of course I'd like to him," I said louder and hoped neither of them heard that past comment, "he must feel lonely without his mother."

"On the contrary," Susan responded, "he seems really happy to be around the other children," she continued, "according to what I've seen," she said and her voice suddenly took a very careful tone, "he's probably not been around children his age for a while," she said to me and I gasped, "yes horrible really," she stated, "wonder if that mother of his is a bit too **protective**," she said frankly, "not that I'm dissing your sister," she added quickly as she led us to where Titch and the other children were.

"Of course not!" I cried incredulously, "but Bubbles doesn't seem the type to do or be like that at all," she said almost reflectively.

"Well that **date **of hers isn't exact a child lover from what I picked up," Susan said with open disapproval, "did you know that he hadn't even told her that children couldn't stay in the ballroom?" she asked me incredulously.

"What!" I cried in disbelief, "Br…he's such a jerk," I said instead as I barely avoided mentioning Brick's name for Butch to hear, "I'm surprised Bubbles would date someone like that."

'Yeah," Butch agreed, "Bubbles is very kind and protective of the ones she loves," he said, "but she's also very vulnerable and naïve," he added.

"Let's quit the sad talk," Susan said formally, "we're about the enter the playroom," she added and pointed at a dark brown door.

"Let's enter then," I said happily as I tried to hide my nervousness and fear.

Susan nodded and opened the door. Inside there were children up to ten years old running around and giggling or sitting around and doing something else.

I looked around and easily spotted Titch floating and laughing as children tried to grab him from the air.

"That's Titch," I whispered to Butch and he followed my eyes to see the blue-eyed brown haired boy flying above his normal playmates.

"Hey Titch!" Butch cried and I damned my myself internally for not making sure he wouldn't shout earlier, "come meet your aunt and maybe you and I can become friends!" he added.

I saw Titch look around and face brightened tremendously when he saw me. He looked curiously at Butch and started to fly over to us.

"Hey Titch," Butch repeated and smiled at Titch who was looking at him suspiciously as if he recognized something he didn't like.

"Hi Titch," I said happily in hopes of catching his attention, "you haven't forgotten about your **favourite **aunt have you?" I asked as I finally felt the happiness of seeing my nephew again flow through me.

"Aunt Blossom!" Titch screamed and hugged me, "I'm so glad that I get to see you again!" he cried happily.

"So am I," I said honestly and smiled, "how have you been?" I asked him.

"Mom left Dad and is with a horrible man," Titch responded and pouted.

Well, Well. He thinks Brick is horrible. The selfish bastard was never an angel even when **I **was with him. It's only fitting that someone else also discovered his true nature. Too bad it couldn't have been Bubbles first. Or at least not well enough to keep herself from going back to him. I might've slept with Brick, but I'm not jealous that Bubbles is the one who has him. Not one bit. I'd rather be married to Him. (Blossom's thoughts)

"Which horrible guy is that?" Butch asked curiously.

"This is Butch," I said as I made sure to speak before Titch could answer, "he's my boyfriend," I added with a laugh and Titch's eyes lit up.

"Will you be my new uncle?" Titch asked excitedly.

"Whoah young man," Butch responded, "I'm barely getting to know your aunt Blossom," he continued and I felt my heart fall through the floor, "but if I want to get to know her more through marriage," he said and looked into my eyes as they widened and I mouthed the word 'marriage' in surprise, "I'd like the idea if she said yes," he added and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Yay!" I heard Titch shout happily but my eyes were only staring into the green eyes of the man who had just kissed me.

His eyes are filled with such devotion and love. Not with hatred or shame unlike those who knew me when I was a horrible person in my past. Even father is filled with shame towards me because of my fling with Him. It's nice for a change for someone who knew me from when I was little to not hate me or harbour some form of dislike or disgust towards me. Susan only knows more than most people since I told her everything. But she knows one more thing that those who hate or dislike don't. My side of the story, and how it was really like for me. (Blossom's thoughts)

"You?" I heard a voice ask from not far behind me and I felt my blood run cold.

Butch and I turned to see Bubbles and Brick. Bubbles was glaring at me while Brick was looking at me curiously. But suddenly his eyes widened and I realized that he had noticed Brick. But Bubbles glaring eyes never left me. I felt like she was trying to fry me with a look.

"Bub…" I started to say nervously.

"Butch?" Brick asked, "is that really you?" he asked as he took a careful step towards his brother and I tore my eyes away from Bubbles hateful glare to carefully watch Brick's reaction of seeing Butch again, "bro!" he cried happily and hugged Butch who had been standing stock still as if he too didn't know what to expect from Brick, "I thought you had died man."

"Well I'm alive," Butch responded but I noticed that he wasn't looking at Brick but at Bubbles, "do you have a problem with my **date**?" he asked Bubbles pointedly.

Bubbles looked away from me and (looked) at Butch incredulously as Brick broke the hug immediately.

"Blossom is your date?" Bubbles asked Butch as if she expected him to be joking.

"Yes," Butch said carefully, "is there a problem?" he asked.

"We it's just that Blossom's got a little…reputation," Brick said deviously.

"And what reputation is that?" I flared, "because I'd **love **to stand in a beautiful fancy place like this and mention yours!" I shouted angrily at him.

"Don't you dare," Brick threatened.

"What reputation is that?" Butch asked curiously.

"I'd like to know too," Bubbles said and she gave Brick a hard look.

I at first felt victorious but then I saw the look on Brick's face. He looked like a deer trapped in the headlights and I could tell just from the way his eyes flit from Bubbles to Butch that he was scared. I felt guilty. My old self would've loved such a situation. But this was my new self. The self I had spent years away from Townsville and my family to truly create. Me letting Brick being exposed like this would only help my old conniving self to raise his ugly head again. I couldn't let that happen.

Think Blossom! You still have a little trick or two in you. Think of something to save Brick's ass! (Blossom's thoughts)

"I notice that no one has congratulated Butch for regaining his sight," I said loudly, "I mean, he used to be blind," I continued, "isn't that what you told me Bubbles?" I asked when both she and Brick had a look of shock on their faces.

"What?" Bubbles asked still shocked at the revelation, "Oh yeah," she said with a nod, "congrats Butch," she said kindly and smiled at him.

"Yeah congrats," Brick said quickly then gave me a look which pretty much meant 'thanks for saving my unworthy ass'.

"Thanks," Butch responded.

"I think I need to use the ladies room," I said suddenly, "will you walk me Butch?" I asked and gave him a meaningful look which he understood, "you two can stay and entertain Titch until we have to go back to the ballroom," I added to prevent any of them from suggesting any form of movement that would allow us to buck into each other again or anytime soon before we returned to the ballroom, "bye Titch," I said and leaned down to kiss him, "be good to your mommy okay?" I instructed and he nodded despite looking sad that I was leaving.

"Bye buddy," Butch said and Titch smiled and waved, my heart went out to him because I knew he was too sad to open his mouth and form words.

"Goodbye Susan," I said kindly and hugged her then Butch did so in kind after she told be 'bye', "bye Bubbles and Brick," I said emotionlessly and started to walk off before they could respond.

I could hear Butch's steps in tune with my own.

"I know that you saved Brick's butt back there," Butch said crossly.

"Don't ask me why if you don't want your heart broken," I said firmly and increased my gait.

Chapter 7 Done

Reggae: Wow. Action packed chapter. Words flung, questions left unanswered, reputations on the line…. Bet you're excited about the next chapter. Please tell me in your reviews what you thought of the dress Brick picked for Bubbles, Brick lying to Bubbles about Titch, Princess's attitude, Blossom's personality, Blossom's personality compared to her teenage self (only those who have read 'Repercussions' will be able to properly understand this question), Butch's over all attitude at the Gala, Bubbles embarrassing entry and her confrontation with Blossom, how do you think Titch felt in this chapter, Blossom being involved in the past with Him and what did you think of my OC Susan Trent. Tell me what you can and I plan to update before the end of April. Review. Vote and Thank you.

Surprise Vote 6: Who do you want to have first perspective in the next chapter: Him, Bubbles, Mrs. Sarah Utonium or Brick. Same rules apply.

Surprise Vote 7: Who do you NEED to see in the next chapter? Snake, Him, Brick, Mr. Utonium, Blossom or Butch. ALERT! Different rule for this one! While you can only chose Two persons this time, please Note: 1) If you chose someone for vote 6, you can't chose them again for vote 7, 2) If you chose Mrs. Sarah Utonium in vote 6, you can't chose Mr. Utonium in vote 7, 3)If you chose Bubbles in vote 6, you can't chose Brick or Blossom in vote 7.

Sorry for any inconvenience but the rules for vote 7 are to help give the story variety and also give other characters a fair chance. I'm sorry but if you break the voting rule(s) I'll have to either revoke the half of the vote you broke or just rule out all your votes. So please chose carefully and don't break the voting rules for vote seven. This **will not **happen again next chapter, but it can be repeated in future chapters. So please read carefully before making votes. Thank you and I hope the chapter was satisfactory to you and we'll see who wins the vote when I update.

Please Note: The Untonium's normal baby's name is now Sasha instead of Sarah. Just to let you know from now.


	8. Chapter Eight

The Consequences

Last Updated: 4-11-05

Updated: 5-09-05

Hairy Gregory: I guess I can understand you still applying their original personas from the show with the dress that Bubbles wore being red. I honestly didn't even think about that. I just wanted to put Bubbles in a dress that would WOW readers and red seemed to be the best seductive colour to go along with such a seductive dress in my personal opinion. Plus remember that red is also Brick's colour. I'm glad you liked the dress by the way. Yes, Brick is a git for pushing Titch away. But understand that he truly loves Bubbles. His true problem however lies in his selfishness. He wants Bubbles but on his terms and those who know romance (or anything about it at least), know that kind of behaviour and thinking is most likely to lead to disaster. I love your reviews! You often mention something that I didn't even think of (I'm 'talking' about your mentioning of Brick treating Bubbles like a fashion accessory). Yes it's true when you check out the story that he does treat her like a fashion accessory, even though I was aiming for him treating her more like the single woman he wanted than the divorced wife with a child that she truly is (along with his selfishness). But what you mentioned is also correct and will go along with Brick's **selfish** attitude. Yes it was nice seeing Princess being nice but she was kind more because she likes Brick and Bubbles being a **couple **than **just **because Bubbles was with Brick (remember in 'Repercussions' when Bubbles discovered who Brick's secret trainer was? Brick and Princess were friends and she was happy about Brick being happy with Bubbles. Get the picture Hairy Gregory?). So guess how she **feels **about Blossom? Let's just leave it at **that **for now. Will Bubbles leave Brick? You just gotta wait and see on that one. Yes Blossom is being civil and I'm glad that you understand why she's distanced herself from her family. Yes she has **better **control of her feelings towards them and that **did **help with her bucking into Brick and Bubbles at the Gala. Butch was cool about everything and yeah he's glad about seeing his brother Brick again (wonder what will happen when he meets Boomer?). Would it be good or bad if he knew about that little Bubbles, Blossom, Brick triangle? You have to stay tuned to find out, but it could go either way. Yeah poor Bubbles (trust me, you're gonna pity her **MORE **when you read this chapter) and Brick being Brick didn't help. Yes he tried to ditch Titch again but it didn't happen like he planned it to. Titch **does **feel left out and misses his mommy. Titch already hates Brick, don't worry 'bout that. Well I wasn't attempting for stereotypical but if he seems like a stereotypical bad stepparent that's all right. It goes with the story's plot so I'm fine. Well you've made **your **opinion clear on the whole Blossom and Him thing (I used to see a good amount of stories with Him pairings. But I never read beyond the summaries because they were mostly Professor and **HIM **pairings. I just **can't **read that. Not apologizing either). I'm glad that you liked my OC Susan; she'll appear more trust me. Tell me what you think of my other OC Fern in this story please (she was in 'Repercussions'). The longer the **better**! I **LOVE **your reviews. Well I still **love **"The Last Stand". I felt kinda rushed with my Teen Titans fic "A Red flame blown out" too. I just did it at first just to do something different but people just **jumped** at it. I thought the whole "ex-human pizza" thing was interestingly unique. Guess I'm just weird like that. Anyway, thanks for your review and I can't wait for your next review.

Chapter 8

(Following day at Noon at the Utonium Residence)

Professor Utonium sat reading the newspaper as Sasha slept in a nearby crib. He was reading about the Morebucks Gala and knew that it was likely that Bubbles would be there since Brick was known to attend all of the classiest functions in and beyond Townsville. He looked at several photos and noticed little comments under them. But what caught his eye was a picture of a blonde haired woman with a little brown haired boy who looked rather surprised while the blonde looked embarrassed for some reason. Professor soon recognized the blonde woman to be his own blue eyed angel daughter Bubbles and after he got over the shock of her **very **unangelic red dress, he read the comment made under her picture.

Blondes are not all dumb. That little claim as disproved last night when this blonde lady later identified as Bubbles Utonium who used to be a member of the PPG's which had become obsolete a little before they turned eighteen when advancements made by her father Professor Utonium along with other great scientific minds created special prisons, robots, methods and equipment which could capture criminals without use of the super powered girls. Anyway back to the scoop. This **Bubbles Utonium** entered the ballroom in the middle of Princess Morebucks speech, which is something you DEFINITELY don't do, especially after being late. Here are her exact words readers, read and weep for the drop in the level of human intelligence despite all our advancement. "Umm Good Evening," the blonde Bubbles-the new village (or should I say **town**) idiot-says in this timid **angelic **voice (like **that **can excuse being born without a working brain), "sorry for being late?" she asks in this sweet voice and puts on this innocent smile that made me wonder if she thought she was Jessica Simpson and could smile and talk sweetly to make people forgive or simply dismiss her stupidity. And lets be honest, this girl's behaviour makes Jessica Simpson the singer seem like the **next** nano technician. Well the **Bubbles **we've dug up dirt upon used to be married to the hoodlum Mitch Mitchelson and that poor brown haired boy in the picture is the son that they had together Titch Mitchelson (don't ask me how a child gets named **Titch**, besides this is a child of the same 'intelligent' woman I'm currently taking to the cleaners and killing all her dignity). Seems that trouble must've entered paradise to cause that marriage to disintegrate and they divorced. But certain **unnamed **sources revealed that Bubbles left Mitch because he abused her while they were married in Citysville. Only **GOD **knows why a gentle girl from a town as wonderful as Townsville would move to a **DUMP **like Citysville; but at the same time she hasn't proved to be very smart (as mentioned earlier). But she isn't so **innocent **herself. The ex-teacher of kindergarten at Citysville Primary (who received numerous awards for her teaching skill and love for her there could only be rivalled by the love that we have for our beloved Miss Keane who still teaches even today in our wonderful Townsville) has already found a new man for her arm who's none other than top Townsville bachelor Brick Him. But maybe we should say recycled since if we recall they had made headlines years ago when it was thought Brick Him was going to marry Bubbles Utonium. But after what seemed to be an angry spat about something **upsetting**, Bubbles broke the engagement and it seemed that during this time of separation Mitch **'somehow' **got Bubbles to be **his **wife. Hmmm, is there some **competition **going on between these two who until recent times and increased revelations of Mitch's **character** were the best of friends. Oh and can you believe that this same Blonde is the sister of Blossom Utonium, one of the greatest scientific minds in the world. Worse yet she was also there. The poor thing must've been so **embarrassed**. Oh I **PITY **her. But that's all the space I've got. Read the full paper articles for more details, info, gossip and **DIRT**. 

Professor Utonium could feel himself crushing the paper in his hands. How DARE they humiliate his daughter like this! He could just imagine the LOOK on Bubbles face if she saw this. She'd be absolutely devastated.

The Professor was eventually able to calm himself and he sighed. He took his wallet out of his pocket and took out his most prized picture of his first three girls. They had taken this picture a week after Townsville had finally accepted the girls and they had started to regularly go around saving the day. He had paid someone to take their photo in front of City Hall. They were all wearing their usual clothes except for Bubbles and Buttercup who decided to also wear a straw hat with a blue ribbon and a dark red cap turned backwards on their heads respectively along with their regular clothing of their colour coded dresses. They all had smiles on their faces and smiled at the camera. They were half way up the steps of City Hall and Professor stood smiling as the girls floated, Blossom and Bubbles smiling and floating by his left and right side and Buttercup grinned as she floated just above his shoulder. It was a beautiful picture immortalized in time. But as beautiful as it was, it didn't prepare them for their future problems and later breakdown of the perfect or at least very happy Utonium family. The Blossom who was smiling by his left side now seemed to be avoiding him, Bubbles and even Townsville. His darling Bubbles who in the photograph was smiling with that beautiful straw hat was now a divorced grown up with a child who now lived with a bachelor who had betrayed her years ago and the Professor saw no reason why he wouldn't do so again if given the opportunity or the slightest chance. And Buttercup. His little Buttercup, who in the picture was grinning instead of smiling like 'pretty babies'. That's what he recalled her describing her sister's sweet and angelic smiles after they had gotten the photograph to look at for the first time. While Blossom's eyes shined with happiness and Bubbles with cute naivety. Buttercup's own eyes shined with delightful glee and mischief. The Professor never saw it as a bad sign before because he knew Buttercup wasn't as angelic and sweet as her other siblings. But he never knew that today her difference from her sister's would have him not knowing if she were alive or dead. Buttercup had run away from home in her teens after Professor Utonium re-instated Blossom into the PPG's without Bubbles consent. At first the Professor was so **angry **at her for running off. Wanting to find her mainly to tell her off for doing something like that. But over time and especially after a device he created that at first was able to help him track Buttercup a bit failed, he truly began to miss her like any Father would miss a daughter. By the time the girl's were nearly twenty, he fully gave up the search. The police had given up nearly two years ago to focus on **more **important matters. This at first **infuriated **the Professor but over time he realized that Buttercup wouldn't be found unless she willingly presented herself. Now years later, he had pretty much given up on **ever **again.

"I'm so sorry Buttercup," Professor Utonium whispered as he stared at his grinning black haired daughter in the photograph, "I'm **so **sorry."

* * *

(Meanwhile at **the **Him's Mansion)

Him sat watching television. He had arrived that the Gala the night before** fashionably** late. But he knew Mr. Morebucks and Princess would forgive since he was such a **great **Fitness Guru along with the fact he told them in advance.

Him sighed as he thought of the great night he had at the Gala. The usual and not so usual crowd was there but he got the **surprise **of the night seeing Blossom and Butch together. He knew Blossom had been to events like this before and she came whether she had a guy on her arm or not. But Butch **took **the cake. Usually Blossom was with someone with a form of prestige or high morality that would be quickly noticed and applauded. Butch was neither. Unlike Brick and Boomer, Butch had in NO way truly proved to the Townsville community that he had changed. Sure he **behaved **well at the Gala. But as word spread that a former PPG was with a former RRB, he doubt the words spread after that would be good.

"Penny for your thoughts dear?" Mrs. Fern Him asked as she came and sat beside her husband.

"Oh, hi Fern," Him said after a moment of surprise, "I see that you're wearing the bathrobe I gave you last week," he remarked and Mrs. Him giggled and paraded around him for a short time in her purple bathrobe that ended half way above her knees, "and you still look great in it," he added and she laughed and sat this time in his lap.

Mrs. Fern Him was now Forty-Two years old. She was five foot six inches tall, Black haired, grey eyed, and had a model thin figure, which she maintained through exercise and fitness, being a strict and blatant vegan, and having the **best **fitness gurus on her beck and call. Now she only had one fitness guru and she was wearing his ring. Before she married Him, she was Miss Fern Potts (she was mentioned **twice **in the fic 'Repercussions') a young widow left with a **vast **fortune from her dead husband Mr. Alexander Greenwood who was a technological genius who she was married to for three years before he died. She was from a middle class family whose only lack was the vast wealth of the rich and famous. Mr. Greenwood met her when she came to model for a background for personal computers. She was awestruck that Mr. Greenwood would talk to her but soon found out that he had noticed that she certified in computer repair as well acting and modelling. Talks turned to dates, dates turned to relationship and a year after meeting they got engaged. Six months later like the engagement, Mr. Greenwood arranged and paid for the marriage. Everything seemed perfect until it was found out seven months later that she was **unable **to ever have children because of **all** of the radiation that she **had** to take during her teens when she bizarrely got both leukaemia and cervix cancer within a two year span, somehow destroyed the eggs and made them pretty much dead. This caused a break out of arguments from her husband's side of the family since he was the eldest of two sons and was **expected **to marry a wife who could bear children and continue the family name. His younger brother Abraham had a two-year old daughter already and his wife was pregnant again with another child. This didn't make things better. But Mr. Greenwood **refused **to leave his wife's side and cut almost **all **ties with his family when they wouldn't shut up and leave his decision alone. But three years after their marriage, an unknown assassin in Ohio assassinated her husband while he was giving a speech. It was then rumoured that he had agreed to help the Pentagon with a **super code **for nuclear weaponry and other deadly weapons and machinery of the military. But Fern knew this was untrue because a month ago she overheard an argument over the phone in which her husband cussed off a military official for even **thinking **of asking him to **do **such a thing. And Fern could tell from the conversation that it wasn't the first time that he was **asked** to do it. Fern went public with her findings and cleared her husband's name from being marred as a man who helped protect deadly weapons used to bomb other people's nations. Fern always hated war and so did her husband. Though the Pentagon denies it to this **very **day, Fern still believed that they murdered her husband for refusal to co-operate with them. Maybe it was because they feared he'd help an enemy country? Maybe they were just pissed? Maybe they thought no one would come out about it? Maybe they just didn't care about **what** they did just **how** they got things done? There were thousands of reasons but only **ONE **definite. Her husband of three years was dead and the killer was **never **caught. She had pledged to remain by herself for life but that all was destined to change when Him became one of her gurus six months after she adopted Boomer when he was twelve years old. Slowly it developed into a friendship with the help of Boomer's brother being Him's adopted son. Then by a year and a half later, they had already discovered each other's romantic feelings and decided to try dating. By three years after Boomer's adoption, they were sure of their love of each other but continued to date secretly because of Fern's fear of the **social** implications of dating a demon. They didn't come public until after Boomer was nineteen. But they didn't marry until four months after Boomer became twenty. Boomer **never **approved of the marriage. He didn't even approve of them dating. This was because he **never **liked him and even as a teen (Boomer) neither of them got along (Him and Boomer- read 'Repercussions' for more details). Boomer never attended the wedding and refused to change his last name from Potts to Him. Despite this Fern and Him were able to live happily as a married couple and soon most of the criticism of their union disappeared.

"Just thinking about the Gala," Him told her, "it was fabulous like all of the Morebucks based events," he added and Fern nodded.

"I was **surprised **to see Butch there," Fern said with open disapproval, "more so there with Blossom."

"Well there must've been a **change** in Butch if Blossom decided to **bring **him to the Gala," Him stated frankly.

"So you're **defending **her," Fern said darkly.

"What's there to defend?" Him asked carefully, "she dated Butch not a serial killer," he added.

"Do you think about her?" Fern asked.

"As a **friend**, yes," Him said in a controlled tone.

"That's not what I …." Fern started to say.

"I **know **what **you **mean," Him interrupted, "and personally, **I'm **offended," he told her seriously.

Fern looked into Him's eyes. She knew that she had hurt him **yet **again. Bringing up Blossom this way. But she couldn't **help **it. Anytime she saw **that **girl, she remembered how she and Professor Utonium caught them (Him and Blossom) in bed together. Both were sleeping but it was **obvious **what had happened the night before. It had been two weeks after Fern had decided to give their relationship a **time out**, but had insinuated that it was over. Him had **never** dated anyone else like she did before they had gotten married (while they were **together**). And as pathetic as it might've been, that had made her happy. But that morning would forever be etched in her mind. The girl (Blossom) was nineteen then and from what Him had told her (Fern) afterwards, Blossom had been interviewing and questioning Him on demonic powers and abilities for research in university. Blossom had wanted to do a **unique **project on varying demonic powers combined with the power of science and chose Him as her main participant because he was a demon along with the fact that he was a demon that wouldn't try to harm her. That night of the two sleeping together was a depressing night for both of them, Him had been dwelling on Fern's **time out **and Blossom was having some sort of private **fall out **with her last sister and depressed about her loss of Boomer. Blossom had been asking Him questions when Blossom excused herself and came back with a glass of scotch. Him decided to also have a drink despite Blossom's protests and soon both were drinking and the rest was a blank to him. After the event Fern was upset but she also felt guilty. She had called the girl a lot of horrible things that day and had **never **apologized about it. She had apologized to Him a month later and agreed to marry him and come public with their relationship soon if they could both start dating again. But **this **time **neither **of them had the option of dating **anyone **else. Him had agreed and later on they came public with their relationship and they got married.

"I'm sorry Him," Fern apologized, "it's **not **fair to you that I keep bringing it up," I said guiltily and looked at my feet.

Fern suddenly felt a kiss on her cheek and looked up as Him moved away and smiled at her.

"Let's just relax and talk about something else," Him suggested and Fern agreed, "you know that you don't look a **day **over Twenty-Four years old (that's true readers, she **really **looks **that **young)?" he asked her and Fern blushed and laughed.

"I **know**," Fern said almost flirtatiously as she brushed back her curly raven black hair, "I look **fabulous**."

* * *

(Meanwhile at Townsville City Hall)

Iaman Angel (pronounced I **AM AN **Angel) sat at the computer typing a new speech for the Mayor. She was hired two years ago as Mrs. Utonium's (formerly Miss Bellum) assistant. No one knew her true identity as Sedusa besides Francis Hate, Him, Buttercup, and unfortunately know Mitch as well. When Francis had told her about Mitch's threat, she was **livid**. She had **no **intention of having that Mitch **low life **ruining the life she had made for herself. She was also secretly Francis's assistant with his **job**. Though mostly Francis worked alone. Iaman Angel helped him process some of his research and was also his **only **friend. Though Francis now could parade around as a human, years of rejection and hiding made him into a sort of recluse. He'd laugh and have fun with clients but after the job he cut contact immediately. He only kept **important **connections and those persons were rarely contacted unless he needed help or they wanted a **favour**. She felt sorry for him sometimes but Francis refused to be pitied.

"Are you finished with my speech Miss Angel?" the Mayor asked as he tried to peek over her shoulder to look at it.

"Not yet Mayor," Miss Angel said sweetly as she kept her green eyes glued to the computer screen, "but when it's done it will be excellent," she added and the Mayor cheered.

"You definitely prove that not all blondes are dumb," the Mayor declared as he stared at her light blonde hair, which was in a bun, "carry on while I grab myself a pickle," he said then practically skipped out of her office happily.

"Yes Mayor," Miss Angel said cheerily after him then continued typing.

Idiot. (Miss Angel's thoughts)

Chapter 8 Done.

Reggae: Well I hope this chapter was interesting. Looks like Kim and SithKnight-Galen decided to take a reviewing vacation. Oh well. What did you think of the article written on Bubbles? How did you feel with the Professor being the **one **who was reading it in this chapter? What do you think of the Professor on a whole? Do you feel sorry for him now that he has regrets about how he had treated Buttercup? What did you think of the description of the photograph? Did you read 'Repercussions'? If the answer is **yes**, what did you think of the Professor then compared to now? Has your opinion changed at all? Why or why not? What first came to your mind the moment you reached the part of the story where Him made his first live appearance in this fic? What did you think of Him's feelings towards Blossom and Butch being together? What about Fern's feelings? Is Fern justified with her feelings about what happened between Blossom and Him? What does this make you think of Blossom? What do you think of Fern? How do you feel about Fern and Him's marriage? What did you think of Fern's past before she married Him? What did you think of Sedusa who's now known as Iaman Angel a.k.a. Miss Angel? What do you think of how she felt about Francis Hate? What did you think of her job at City Hall? What did you think of the **entire **chapter? Please review and remember to Vote.

Surprise Vote 8: Who do you want to have first perspective in the next chapter: Bubbles, Blossom, Snake or Butch? Chose **only **one.

Surprise Vote 9: Who do you NEED to see in the next chapter? Snake, Butch, Francis Hate or Mrs. Sarah (Bellum) Utonium? Chose **only **one. You can't choose someone from Vote 8 and chose the **same **person in vote 9. Remember that.

P.S.: The Him's mansion is actually Fern's mansion. Let's just say that she decided to live at Him's mansion. You can guess why. It's called Him's mansion because it used to be called Potts Mansion while she was a widow. Get it? Good.


	9. Chapter Nine

The Consequences

Last Updated: 5-09-05

Updated: 6-06-05

Hairy Gregory: So you voted for Butch and Francis Hate. I was beginning to think that no one would vote for Francis. That vote surprised me. Anyway, moving on. Well better having a job than no job I guess. Yes the article on Bubbles was harsh but I'm glad you understand how true the 'bad news sells' saying is. Papers who are mean (to people in the public eye) mostly sell better than those that are always nice. So true, So true. Yeah the Professor would want to spare Bubbles the humiliation of reading the article, but that of course wouldn't work. Sooner or later she'd at least hear about it if not read it herself. Yes the Professor is like a lot of parents who've had fights with their kids and want to make amends. And I agree that he brought it on himself and understand that you don't feel very sorry for him. Well I'm really happy that I've (at least) one reviewer who's read 'Repercussions'. Yes the Professor is more thoughtful and his past decision to let Blossom rejoin was done with little consideration; if any. And yes he does doubt now that his past decision was the right one. Well yes this experience has changed him for the better and he probably would've been easier on Buttercup if he knew then what he knows now. What first came to your mind when you saw Him was pretty interesting. I've always enjoyed your observations and that one was no different. In fact I believe it's now one of my favourites. Yes Him isn't affected by the idea of Blossom and Butch being together since that night with Bubbles was an accident. Yes Fern is the opposite, especially with her insecurity. About your side note, I do agree. But Him is just HIM in this story. So since I can't think of a last name, I just let that stay and let his wife take it up as her last name. Get it? I just couldn't think of anything else. Unless I was going to name Him, Him Patterson or something (or name him Him Satan. But Fern Satan just DOESN'T sound right. Sounds like I'm trying to promote something. DEFINITELY not happening! -shivers). God that already sounds horrible. I truly don't regret my decision. Yes it's possible that Fern's insecurity has something to do with fear of being left alone since her former husband was taken away from her so brutally. Well I don't mind you psychoanalysing stuff. Makes everything more interesting. Well Sedusa hasn't exactly turned to a crime free life, part of the reason she works at City Hall is that it's easy for her to dig up info that she and Francis Hate might need since they work together in finding dirt on people to make money. Well mainly Francis since he needs the money but Sedusa does assist him. But Sedusa has stopped doing major crimes like she used to. That much is definite. Well finally Elmer has one friend. I don't mind long reviews and since I LOVE yours, the longer the better. I'm still wondering what you thought of the picture the Professor looked at in chapter 8. And just to let you know. My OC Susan will be appearing in this chapter and prepare to be surprised. Thanks for the review and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 9

(Following Day at noon)

Mojo Jojo sat happily counting his money as Francis Hate put away his medication with a taut look on his face.

"You're a thousand short," Mojo Jojo said coldly.

"I paid you three thousand dollars extra last month to prevent this," Francis hissed, "I'm **not **short."

"You're a thousand **short**," Mojo Jojo repeated but this time his tone was threateningly sharp.

"F it!" Francis cried in annoyance and dug into his trench coat, "you'll be the death of me you mutated monkey," he muttered and Mojo Jojo grinned.

Francis soon found the money needed and slammed it on the table in front of Mojo Jojo. His hands started to shake again. Mojo Jojo closed his eyes and sighed.

"You're not getting the sleep required to take the drug safely are you?" Mojo Jojo asked him frankly, "you just need to get it twice a week," he reminded Francis, "is six hours so hard to acquire?"

"I wouldn't be able to pay you if I went about getting full nights of sleep," Francis countered.

"Don't give me that BS," Mojo Jojo reprimanded him, "you don't sleep because you don't want to," he stated, "what do you have, nightmares?" he demanded.

Francis gave Mojo Jojo a dangerous look. Mojo Jojo simply looked back at him as if nothing had happened. Francis started to clench his fists but instead unclenched them and sighed.

"I'll try to get more sleep," Francis conceded.

"See that you," Mojo Jojo responded, "Goodbye."

Francis nodded and left.

Blubber suddenly made his usual raspberry noises.

"Yes," Mojo Jojo agreed, "I'll tell Sedusa to keep an eye on him," he said seriously, "she did threaten to tear my head off if he died because of the drugs," he recalled, "so much for her being **rehabilitated**," he muttered.

* * *

(Meanwhile at a Boarding School in Citysville)

Susan Trent hurried to the dorm room 511. She hated to have to pick them up during summer instead of right after the school year ended like other students, but she had no choice since they both refused to go to any form of summer camps or other recreation that would take them away from her for the summer.

This is going to be tough. It's hard enough keeping them hidden when I help with big events like 'The Morebucks Gala'. But if they get too much exposure, the truth will be known. And a certain someone would **never **forgive me. Not that I give a damn about him, but the next person to be affected by this will be so embarrassed and disappointed. I couldn't do that to her. She's been through enough. (Susan's thoughts)

"Hi girls," Susan said happily as she entered the dorm room, "ready to leave with mummy?"

"We're five not two Mom," one of the girls protested, "plus we're in junior High," she pointed out, "it's embarrassing," she added.

"Don't her Trent," the other girl spoke up, "she's just being an annoying brat," she stated.

"Am not!"

"And you complain about being treated like you're two with Nursery like retorts like that?"

"It's not Nursery like!"

"Yes it is!" Susan exploded, "Lois stop calling me Trent and Xandra I'm not trying to embarrass you."

"Yes Madame," Lois responded.

"Why won't you just call me mummy Lois," Susan asked in exasperation, "you used to when you were younger," she recalled.

"Because she knows that our real mother is out there somewhere," Xandra revealed in mocking voice.

"Shhhh!" Lois shouted.

But the damage had already been done. Realization dawned on Susan's face and she became absolutely crestfallen. She fell to her knees and stared at the floor.

"Why did you tell her that you stupid bitch!" Lois exploded and hurried from her room to comfort Susan, "you always say things to hurt someone," she spat at Xandra.

"That's not true!" Xandra shouted from her room, "you started it!" she accused.

"And either way you had to hurt Susan to finish it," Lois countered and Xandra fell into shameful silence, "Susan?" she asked as she sat beside Susan, "it's not that I don't love you," she tried to explain, "I just wonder who my biological mother is, that's all," she told Susan, "you're the only real mother that I've ever known," she admitted, "and me calling you Mom, Mummy, Susan, Trent or Late Lady won't change that," she said comfortingly.

Susan laughed at the last comment of 'Late Lady'. That's the nickname she got from Lois because she was almost never on time to pick them up from somewhere. She usually hated that nickname. She leaned forward and kissed her older twin daughter on the forehead.

"I love you," Susan whispered and hugged her tightly.

"Can I get a hug?" a small voice spoke and Susan looked up to see her red haired younger daughter.

"Sure Xandra," Susan said and made room for the other twin to quickly took it, "I love you both," she whispered and kissed both black haired and red haired girls on the head, "and I'm certain that you're mother loves you too," she told them, "wherever she is," she added.

* * *

(7pm at a Nightclub in Citysville)

(Butch's POV)

I surveyed the club. I had gotten info from certain sources that Buttercup ran it. Blossom had mentioned to me how sad she was that she never resolved everything with Buttercup before Buttercup ran away from home. Blossom had also told me in secret that she knew that Buttercup had first ran off to Citysville but refused to give me further details. I just assumed that it was sisters keeping secrets and left it alone.

I'm going to surprise Blossom by finding Buttercup for her. It's been **years** since they've seen each other. Since Blossom has changed for the better, Buttercup **must've** changed in some positive way too. I hope. (Butch's thoughts)

I soon noticed however that a lot of patrons were giving me furtive looks and the music had been stopped. I smiled at everyone, but it didn't help lighten the tense mood.

"Uh I'm looking for someone," I announced, "and I'm not leaving until I find her," I added.

"Don't be too sure," I heard someone say and I turned to see Ace, "well, well, well," he said, "if it isn't bad boy Butch," he continued, "saw you in the paper with that Blossom Utonium."

"Yeah," I said clearly, "we're going out," I told him.

"Is that so?" Ace asked, "so what brings you to this club?" he asked me, "doubt a girl like **Blossom **would want to party it up here," he added.

"I'm not here with Blossom," I told him seriously, "I'm looking for Buttercup," I told him.

Ace's face suddenly darkened and I sensed trouble.

"Might I ask why?" I heard a voice say loudly and recognized it immediately.

"Buttercup!" I cried happily and turned to see an infuriated Buttercup.

"So they won't stop searching for me huh?" Buttercup spat angrily, "well tell them I'm not interested!" she shouted.

The next thing I knew I was thrown out of the club. My face ached terribly from being flung unto the asphalt outside.

Chapter 9 Done

Reggae: Well I hope that chapter was exciting enough. Tell me what you thought of the conversation between Mojo Jojo and Francis Hate? What about Sedusa's threat at Mojo Jojo. Do you think the medication is worth it and would you personally take it if you had the same problem as Francis? What did you think of Susan and her adopted daughters? Guessed who the mother is? What did you think of Butch's decision to search for Buttercup? Do you think Butch meeting Ace symbolized? What did you think the moment Buttercup revealed herself? Were you surprised by what Buttercup did to Butch? Did you think Butch's initial thought of Buttercup reacting nicely about being searched for as a bit naïve? Tell me your thoughts in your reviews and remember to vote. Plus I'm yet again allowing one of the Surprise votes to have two choices instead of just one (I also did this in ch7). Read closely so you don't make a mistake. Thanks for reading and remember to review.

Surprise Vote 10: Who do you want to have first perspective in the next chapter: Ace, Blossom, Sedusa or Lois. (Choose ONLY One character)

Surprise Vote 11: Who do you NEED to see in the next chapter: Bubbles (choose her and you can't choose Blossom for first perspective), Sedusa, Xandra (choose her and you can't choose Lois), Fern, Janet-maid and nanny at Buttercup's apartment (choose her and you can't choose Ace), and Boomer. Different RULE! You can choose two characters from this vote (but read what's in bracket beside the character's name and follow the instructions).


	10. Chapter Ten

The Consequences

Last Updated: 6-06-05

Updated: 17-06-05

Mad Mauser: Sorry about not mentioning you last time. Lack of chances to get on the Internet can do that. Well hello there, glad to have another reviewer who seems to be interested in being a regular. Well you voted for Blossom for first person perspective and having to see Xandra and Boomer. Congrats! Your combination won with extra help from anon. This is a day of history. Hairy Gregory's vote has never lost before. So you found Mojo JoJo and Francis's conversation interesting and you're uncertain if the medicine's worth it. That's understandable, the medicine and it's side effects make it something to **seriously **consider before taking it. I personally would probably take it but try to do whatever it takes to lower the side effects and if I could go without it for a certain period, I would. That's my personal take on it. Well you're right that the mother is either Blossom or Buttercup, but the black hair wasn't supposed to be a clue of the mother though. I didn't really think about the possible mix up, but it makes a good story so I'll go with it. Yes it's nice that Butch is trying to mend the sister's relationship with Blossom trying to be a better person and all. Well I'm glad you figured out most of the symbolism of Butch meeting Ac. While you're not wrong because what you said was also true and also something I didn't really think about (awesome thought by the way), I was intending to convey something else. I felt it symbolised Butch meeting his own past since he and Ace both used to be villains and Ace knew Butch's past at the most personal level. Because as you noticed Butch has also tried to moved away from his past 'villain' or 'bad boy' image. But you are right about Buttercup's old and New life soon colliding, I mean it's really inevitable. So you were surprised about Butch getting thrown out. Well since you read the past chapters you should recall that Buttercup hasn't changed much with her short temperedness that she's had since childhood. So Buttercup throwing Butch out is just to show that unlike Blossom, she hasn't made a big transformation. At least not one that makes her nicer to those from her past (who she doesn't want to see). Well it didn't go better as you expected and Butch's 'wishful thinking' as you call it just didn't work out. Glad you enjoyed the story so far. I'll be updating much quicker this time. Well I love long reviews so I don't mind. Your hope of a quick update has been granted.

Hairy Gregory: Sorry about your vote losing first of all. But I guess it means more friendly competition with the other reviewers that seem to plan to be regulars. Well even though you lost Lois at least Xandra will be appearing in the fic so that you can find out more about Lois's twin sister. I can see with you not imagining Mojo Jojo extorting money out of fellow shady characters. But remember Francis is being shady more out of necessity than nature. Even though he has become rather shady by nature being forgotten and rejected by his hometown Townsville and all. Yes Mojo Jojo has concern about Francis' physical state. But remember that he also has Sedusa's threat to worry about. So you say the medicine is worth it hmm. Well I can see why with the whole Bubbles and Blossom factor to take to heart. I never really thought of that, good point. I personally would take it too so I can't disagree. But I'd be more careful and try to reduce being harmed by side effects. Yup, it does save hassle despite the price, a very EXPENSIVE price. Susan's adopted daughters do love and care for her. Like you said 'all families argue from time to time' and it's not like they're the next Boomer and Robyn family (definitely not a good or should I say functional family unit). I had actually thought that the hair colour would've given away both biological mother and father of the twins. But at the same I write the story so I'd know the paternity. Well it seems that all reviewers have decided that it's either Blossom or Buttercup, which is true. You say Buttercup. Uh, do you REALLY think Buttercup needs more kids? I don't. I think that would push her to the brink of becoming the next Boomer and Robyn family, if not right over the edge. I mean, she already has kids, unknown to her a cheating husband and is already pissed that Butch came looking for her and thinks her family is still haunting her. I don't think she needs more kids or any other stress (even though more stress is definitely coming). Blossom on the other hand also doesn't need kids with her kid free lifestyle and trying to get away from her past. She already has a sister around who hates her and Blossom personally is ashamed of how she used to be. Not exactly the woman to be in a hurry to be called mummy. Plus she has a blossoming relationship with Butch and a reputation to uphold. Kids given away for adoption reappearing isn't exactly a relationship booster OR a reputation upgrade. Also Blossom has opted for a quieter life in Citysville (not exactly quiet since it IS Citysville, but it gets her away from her family), kids given up for adoption reappearing aint apart of the quiet lifestyle. At least not the quiet I'm talking about. More like the quite sucky lifestyle in my opinion. Feel free to disagree. But I still understand you picking Buttercup especially since she's been absent for a while. Butch going to the club on a whole was a bad idea. Let's face it, he doesn't have any super powers and he doesn't exactly have a posse to back him up. He'd have been better off bringing Blossom along for some protection. Actually scratch that. Buttercup would only go extra crazy and possibly be imprisoned for a double murder. He should've taken Brick or at least not go alone in my opinion. Even though I still believe he shouldn't have gone in the first place. Maybe if he gave warning it would've been better or Buttercup would probably have threatened to make him kiss asphalt in advance if not a full body cast. Yes he's trying to sort things out between Buttercup and Blossom since he loves Blossom, that's true. Yes he'd have lost the element of surprise if he hadn't turned up on Buttercup's 'turf' unannounced. Plus if she had told him no in advance and he still came, he'd be dead; no two ways about it. Remember from the fic 'Repercussions' that Buttercup had already hated Butch, so she wouldn't take it easy on him if he defied her. So you didn't get the symbolism of Butch and Ace meeting, eh? Well it was pretty much that of Butch meeting with his villainous past that he had as a little kid back in Townsville despite trying to get away from it. Ace is more worried about Buttercup leaving to go back to Townsville than Butch stealing Buttercup from him. Remember that Ace is known as a criminal back there and is treated as such. Not exactly the place you want to go back to. Especially with a wife and kids. Like how you thought Buttercup's entrance was nicely timed. I had hoped readers would like it. Thanks. 'in a film, it would've had some big dramatic incidental music playing over it' I agree with what you had wrote, heck I can even imagine it right now. Awesome observation Hairy Gregory. I'm not surprised that you're not surprised by Buttercup's reaction. I also thought it was to be expected. I didn't let Buttercup beat him up badly mainly because he doesn't have his powers anymore. Plus when I think about it, he has to hide the incident from Blossom and it would be hard if he were beaten to a pulp. 'Maybe it was a bit naive, but the line between hopefulness and naivety is a fine one. Time tends to heal wounds, and that was what he was hoping for here. Obviously not enough time for Buttercup yet, though.' That's so true what you wrote because hope does often have a bit of naivety in it for starters (not that to hope is to be naïve). But I do believe that it was a naïve move. Yes he was hoping for time to change Buttercup. But like many hopefuls his hope was crushed and like fewer he got a face full of asphalt to go along with it. Well time hasn't been enough to heal Buttercup, but she also doesn't know of Blossom's transformation or her father's regret of the entire situation that caused her to runaway from home. Ouch, wish you luck with your wrists. Oh and just as I was finishing writing my response to you a small earth quake happened (Sunday June 12, 2005 at about 10:58pm), but it was hard enough to make the computer shake. It frightened me because at first I felt a rumble then I realized that it was an earthquake. My father woke up and asked me if I felt it, which of course I did. He even said that I should turn off the computer but I was way ahead of him. The computer's precariously fixed on a dresser and it shook hard enough to risk falling off the first time, and if it had fallen it would've fallen in my lap. Not an attractive image, a desktop computer falling and breaking in your lap. More like a scary creepy image. Well it's Monday now and I'm finishing up my response to you and very glad that another 'small' quake didn't take place. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Anon (SithKnight-Galen): Well hello there. Wow, something similar happened to me with the whole lack of internet access and bad case of the flu. Still have the Internet problem but my flu was practically gone by the end of May. Well your vote won! Yay! Let's just say everyone minor or major deserves their time in the sun and has their two cents to contribute to the story. I had honestly thought everyone would've guessed the parents; guess that's my surprise as the writer. Well you'll know soon. No they don't know who their mother is and that WOMAN is my OC Susan. I **love** her; don't call her 'woman'. Yes, Susan wants them. She loves them whole-heartedly. Well thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. And thanks for letting me it was you Sith, at first I thought it was Kim. Glad your back.

Chapter 10

(Following Day at 10 a.m. at 'Years Are Us' a Major Hotel in Citysville)

(Blossom's POV)

I entered the hotel with Butch. I had decided that it would be nice to stay a week at this hotel since it was one of the few major hotels that allowed you focus on a different time and era of your choice. Butch and I agreed that we wanted to go hippie and we even dressed the part and laughed as we arranged for our room in the Hippie wing. The last time I came here I had gone to the section called the 'Era of Science' with my then boyfriend, a scientist ten years my senior. That was two years ago and our relationship had only lasted four months. Now I was here with a man who I wanted to have a relationship with to last a lifetime, Butch Jojo. I was surprised when he told me his last name but when he explained how years ago he went back into that building to save Mojo Jojo (mentioned in the fic 'Repercussions') and how they had connected despite their disagreements before Mojo Jojo died, I understood. I didn't exactly like the idea of my name going from Utonium to Jojo if we ever married, but that was a different matter entirely that could be discussed later. Like when he actually mentioned his interest in marrying me.

"This is going to be fun," I said with a laugh and Butch nodded and smiled, "I love you," I added and kissed him on his swollen cheek.

I wish he'd tell me the details of how come his face is so swollen and scratched. All I know is that he told me that he bucked into an 'old friend'. I'd **love **to meet that old friend and kick his or her **ass**. (Blossom's thoughts)

"Thanks," Butch responded softly and blushed.

Suddenly he turned to me and pulled me close. Our lips met the moment he started to lean close because I did the same. We were kissing each other right in front of a whole bunch of people we didn't know. But I didn't care. At least not until I heard a camera flash and I recognized it as a camera from a certain paparazzi photographer.

I immediately broke from our kiss and rushed over to a high pile of luggage. Soon I was holding a photographer up with on hand and ready to crush his camera with the other.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I heard a lady say in a sing song voice behind me, "you're already breaking the law by using your super speed and strength in Citysville," she reminded me, "I'm certain you don't want your little date interrupted because you got carted off to jail," she teased, "give my photographer back his camera," she snapped.

I angrily dropped the photographer and slammed his camera into his chest. I got the small satisfaction of hearing his breath whoosh out of him from how hard I had given him back his camera. I then turned to face the woman who I knew as an infamous reporter from Townsville. The same reporter who had done that horrible article on Bubbles which I had found out about when Butch got a call from Brick about it the day after the 'Morebucks Gala'. I felt so sorry for Bubbles and seeing the same reporter face to face made me **really** angry.

"Mrs. Rema Trick," Rema said and extended a hand to me which I didn't bother to shake, "right, I guess you're angry about the article I did on your sister," she said and returned her hand to her side, "I just did my job and my article on you was much nicer," she said with a smile, "well hello there," she said happily when she finally took notice of Butch who glared at her, "don't tell me the boyfriend hates me too".

"My name is Butch," Butch spat, "you listen to me," he said firmly, "I know you have a job, we all need one to survive in this world unless you're rich," he said frankly, "but I'm not having you threaten my girlfriend and push in her face that you degraded her sister with that lying trash of an article you wrote," he told her, "and you can quote me on that," he said pointedly, "because unlike a lot of those people who you write your garbage about," he said, "I have nothing that you can steal from me with your articles or pictures you get taken by that anorexic looking photographer of yours."

"I'm not anorexic," the photographer muttered angrily, "I'm naturally thin buddy," he added.

"Don't mind him Carlos," Rema said simply, "he's just defending his lady like any man would do," she said and brushed back her waist length sun blonde hair, "so as a professional Bachelor Mr… you never gave your last name before Butch," she pointed out and Butch paled.

I looked at him and nodded. People would know sooner or later.

"Jojo, Butch Jojo," Butch told her and Rema's brown eyes widened while her photographer nearly dropped his camera, "it's already known that my creator IS Mojo Jojo," he added.

"But you took his last name?" Carlos asked incredulously.

"Yes," Butch snapped and Carlos stepped back and Butch realized what he did and looked away.

"Please leave him alone," I pleaded, "he doesn't need this."

"Obviously," Rema said and I nearly fainted when her eyes went to Butch's bruised face, "what happened?" she asked, "can't get behind your bad boy past?" she teased.

"Butch was attacked," I said suddenly and then covered my mouth as Butch looked at me in shock, "we don't want to talk about it," I added quickly.

"Oh my," Rema said and then nodded, "obviously **someone** has it in for you for some reason," she said suggestively.

"It's not that," Butch tried to correct her, "she just…"

"You were attacked my a woman!" I demanded in shock, "what happened last night Butch?"

"Last night," Rema said slowly and I turned back to look at her, "is there a little trouble brewing in…?" she started to ask.

"There's nothing wrong with our relationship," Butch said immediately, "it's just that I was at the wrong place, at the wrong time and said the wrong things," he explained.

"Wow," Rema stated, "you really know how to be honest yet secretive Mr. Jojo," she told him, "so you two are here on a romantic vacation?" she asked.

"Yes," Butch responded, "and I'm only answering because I know asking questions is apart of your job," he told her, "but I'm not answering rude or extremely personal questions," he made clear.

"Are you saying that you're willing to give an interview?" Carlos put in and I looked at Butch as if he were nuts.

"Only to set the record straight," Butch said frankly, "I'm not afraid of newspapers," he declared.

"Are you crazy?" I snapped after pulling him aside, "she's just going to twist your words," I told him.

"And that will just prove she's a disgusting bitch," Butch told me, "I'm going to back off like I'm scared of some blonde reporter bimbo," he whispered.

"Ahem," Rema said and I fought the urge to shoot her head off with my laser eyes as Butch and I turned our attention back to her, "when can I get the interview?" she asked.

"How about the day after tomorrow?" Butch asked and looked squarely at me, "if you don't want to be apart of this," he said to me, "I'll understand," he added.

I looked into his eyes. I really wanted to stop him from doing this. But he was determined to speak to this reporter for whatever reason.

"I'll be there," I said firmly, "where shall we meet?" I asked Rema.

"How about the Ricardo Club?" Rema suggested, "they keep everything within that place like a church," she continued, "and they'll allow cameras once they know it's an interview and we only turn the camera on after we reach our private booth and turn it off as soon as we leave," she added.

"Where's Ricardo Club?" Butch asked and I nearly slapped myself on the forehead as Rema grinned and Carlos barely stifled a laugh, "what?" he demanded angrily.

"People living in the Amazons and feeding off the land know about Ricardo Club," Carlos said with a laugh, "you're seriously out of it man," he told Butch.

"Sorry if I don't keep up with the latest hot spots," Butch muttered angrily.

"Don't worry honey," Rema said sultrily, "it's good when a guy doesn't know everything that's in," she said, "I should know," she continued, "I married an outback Australian," she added and soon she and Butch were laughing while I stood wondering what the joke was.

"Don't worry Blossom," Butch said obviously noticing my confusion, "just a little laugh over the whole joke of people from outback not knowing fashion or hotspots beyond their khakis and the jungle," he told me, "kind of like the hillbilly jokes," he added.

"I don't think those jokes are funny," I said frankly, "in fact I think they're demeaning."

"Well excuse me for not being Mr. Considerate," Butch spoke up, "it's just a little joke, gosh," he said with open annoyance.

"Obviously you guys have some differences," Rema said and I glared at her.

"Obviously," I heard Butch mutter angrily and I immediately noticed by the look on his face tat he was really annoyed with me, "listen Rema," he said, "we'll meet you Wednesday at 7pm," he told her, "but can I talk to you privately for a sec, I need a favour," he said suddenly and took her aside.

I watched them exchange words as I fought off the temptation to use my abilities to listen in. Soon Butch came back to me while Rema and Carlos waved goodbye and left.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing, lets go," Butch said and walked off ahead of me.

I followed him solemnly, knowing very well that he had just lied to me.

* * *

(Meanwhile at THE HIM: For Great Health and Fitness Gym and Store)

Susan entered and went straight to her private exercising area. However on entering she saw Him there.

"Hello Him," Susan said formally, "to what do I owe this visit?" she asked.

"You know why," Him responded coldly.

Susan stood her ground. All she could hope was that it had nothing to do with her daughters.

"Lois and Xandra," Him said shattering that hope immediately, "that's their names right?" he asked her, "your daughters," he added.

"Yes Him, MY daughters," Susan responded firmly.

"How long have you known?" Him asked.

"How long have **you** known?" Susan asked back.

"Since yesterday," Him revealed, "did you and Blossom really think that you could keep the fact **that I had kids from me**?" he asked her.

"We kept it from you for years," Susan pointed out, "and please note Him that you DON'T have parental custody of MY girls," she told him, "and will never have it," she added.

"Don't tell me what I can't have!" Him exploded in his deep scary demonic voice and Susan stepped back in fright, "I want to see them," he said after calming himself and his voice returned to normal.

"After that!" Susan shouted referring both to his temper and the burn marks he left in the room with his explosion of both anger and his powers, "you're not getting near my daughters you monster!" she cried, "I've never liked you demon and I never will!"

"You will never keep me from my children!" Him shouted, "if I hadn't sensed that explosion of power last night I wouldn't have pinpointed it and figured out that I had kids, twin daughters no less," he said.

"You'll never get near them!" Susan shouted, "you might be rich but you're hated enough in Townsville for me to use that hatred to keep you from my daughters," she declared.

"But you live in Citysville," Him pointed out, "I'm **not **hated there," he pointed out.

"Not by the corrupt," Susan spat, "and even THEY aren't going to risk social exile by declaring love for a demon, aside from giving you love for being such a great fitness guru."

"Does Blossom know you have them?" Him asked her seriously.

"She gave them to me Him," Susan said, "and I'm not losing my daughters to you.," she added.

"But you can't…" Him started to say.

"I'm not letting my kids get near a demon Him," Susan interrupted, "I might take fitness class here," she said, "but I've never liked you or your **kind**," she said hatefully.

"Imagine if your kids find out that you hate their father?" Him put forward.

"They'd hate themselves if they found out that they were half demon," Susan countered, "I raised them proper," she added.

"You mean as demon haters?" Him corrected her.

"Lois is unfortunately a bit opened minded but Xandra has it straight," Susan said proudly, "and Lois's outburst of power won't be a regular thing," she continued, "Blossom's methods of keeping her powers locked away simply need to be improved."

"You use some form of incantations to keep their powers locked away?" Him asked already knowing fully well that anti-Chemical X must've been used to neutralize them from having their biological mother's powers, "how **low** do you go?"

"Well it helps Lois especially to get rid of that usually painful burning feeling she gets quite often under her skin," Susan told him, "yesterday she set her room on fire with her unleashing and has been unconscious ever since," she stated, "thankfully Xandra was out with a co-worker of mine getting ice-cream when it happened," she said, "I told her that her sister was sick again and that we're staying at the 'Years Are Us' Hotel."

"Why are you telling me where you're staying?" Him asked suspiciously.

"Because I know you wouldn't **dare** go there and risk Fern finding out," Susan said in response.

"What does Fern have to do with this?" Him demanded.

"Do you think it will help her self esteem if she finds out that her husband had kids by another woman?" Susan asked Him frankly, "I also can't have kids Him," she reminded Him, "it would nearly kill me if the love of my life went and had kids by another woman," she said.

"That's not what happened and Fern knows it," Him spat.

"But think about it Him?" Susan asked him, "has Fern ever questioned you about that night about Blossom?" she asked, "does she still question?" she pushed, "because if she does," she said, "this revelation will kill her," she told Him.

"I believe I know my wife best," Him said threateningly.

"And I believe I know what's best for **my kids** Him," Susan countered, "and I know how painful it was to watch women with their children knowing that I couldn't have kids before Blossom let me adopt hers," she added.

"You won't let me see them?" Him asked her.

"No," Susan said firmly, "they will not be near a filthy demon," she said with great detest.

"Do you think you're protecting them by keeping them away from me?" Him asked her frankly, "their father?"

"You **BET **I do!" Susan spat angrily, "go back to hell where you came from!" she shouted and stormed out.

Him sighed. He always expected to face hatred from people for being a demon. But never from the mother of his own children.

* * *

(2pm at the Years are Us Hotel in Room #69 in the Ancient Greece Section of the hotel)

Xandra sat bored on her bed, which was made in a similar as beds of Ancient Greece. She was wearing an outfit that mimicked those of ancient Greek Goddesses and had a crown of twigs and berries on her red hair. She knew is Lois were here she'd dress like some dark Goddess or want to go the Goth section. She never understood why her older sister was into so many dark and sinister things. By Lois's dress you'd never tell that she was into Gothic Stories, Dark Poetry, any form of study dark beings and everything else that dealt with dark and evil things. Not that Lois was for things like murder but into stuff unaccepted by society like demons and the fundamentals of witchcraft.

Xandra yawned and looked at the clock. Her mother had returned at noon from her fitness training looking very upset. When Xandra tried to ask, Susan got snappy but then apologized and kissed Xandra on the head. Now it was a little after 2pm and Susan had left at 1pm to go check on Lois who was at Citysville hospital.

I hope Lois will be all right. I never understood why our lives have to be so secretive. Even these incantations we have to do once a week are confusing. We had to learn them by our second birthday. But Lois has to do hers four times per week now because her burning has got worse. I wonder if she's being punished because of her love for dark stuff which mummy says is evil and will only bring trouble and bad luck? But if I ask Lois will say that I'm trying to be hurtful on purpose again. But I'm not. I have a right to ask questions and make my opinions heard. People should just listen and shut up. I'm five and already in Junior High along with my older twin sister. People should be extra nice to geniuses and listen to everything they say without complaining. I wonder if my other mother ever had that problem. The mother who abandoned my sister and me. I don't know why Lois is so interested in finding our biological mother. I hate her. What kind of woman gives birth to kids who feel strange sensations or the burnings like what Lois feels? She even had her skin turn totally red five times this year. Last Time it lasted an entire week and Lois actually cried because all the other times it lasted either one or two days. We both knew that if she didn't change her skin colour back to white that we'd be ostracised from society. Both within and outside school. No one wants to be around a red skinned freak or the freak's sister. I was glad when at the end of the week her skin suddenly changed back the following day. Anytime her skin went red she had me tell teachers she was sick. This was accepted because our mother always told anyone who'd take care of us that we had an unidentifiable sickness that made us have to take certain medicines and we had to meditate using 'chants' to help as a way spiritual cleansing. Which was ironic since we weren't religious. But Lois told me to just say that it was a 'natural alternative' to be used along with our medicines if asked by anyone. Most took the excuse at face value, those who didn't were mostly just students who we could ignore or report to teachers for teasing. Lois never reported, she always told the bully off and often got warnings on her behaviour, but it was never recorded because they thought it had something to do with our 'sickness.' I'm bored. I'm going to explore the Hippie section. Last time I was there I met a guy who was a fan of Scooby Doo and he even gave me a set of dolls he had made out of wood of the whole gang. It was painted and everything. Maybe I'll meet a lady this time who'll be wearing one of those rainbow coloured T Shirts with the peace sign on it. I wanted to check into that section but mummy said Hippies were stupid lazy people who wanted everyone to be poor, have babies, be under the male's thumb and smoke weed. I believed their efforts were noble but even Lois thought there rebellion against the established corporate world was naïve and stupid. So I mostly kept my love for hippies to myself. I wonder if I got my love of Hippies from my biological mother. If I did I'll do like my real mother Susan and hate them. I hate my mother who ran off and left me. I HATE her. If her hair is red I'm going to dye mine the same colour as Susan. I wonder if Lois as our biological mummy or Daddy's hair colour. Our mother always told us that our biological Daddy was no good. When we asked why she said it was just so. So I guess my biological mother was an abandoning coward and my father's a bum. I'm glad Susan adopted us. If she didn't I might have been living with that cowardly woman now. I don't want to imagine which hovel she has for a home. Probably has a tar pit for a yard. Ha! Tar Pit! Don't know why I find tar pits funny. Lois says that's my own bit of weirdness. I told her that at least my skin didn't act weird and change colours. That hurt her feelings. I had told her sorry and gave her a hug. She forgave me. I'm going to find the Hippie section now. I might be able to smuggle a hippie shirt and hide it. Mom always keeps tabs on what we buy and what we get once she knows about it. It's hard to get a hippie shirt because everyone at my school thinks hippies are dumb and dirty. Except for Geena Diret, but she's from the slums and since she's into witchcraft I don't talk to her. Lois does sometimes but only sometimes and she has to ensure that mummy didn't find out. She'd get yelled at if mummy did. We've been taught who to talk to and who NOT to talk to. I wasn't going to do like Lois and talk to evil witch loving people. I was just going to talk to a nice peace-loving hippie. Even if mummy thinks their nothing but lazy, poor, baby making, non-feminist or male dependent, and evil drug takers. I like them. I'm going to meet one and ask if they went to Woodstock. Mummy claims Woodstock was garbage. Was it called Woodstock? Who cares? I'm off to see a real hippie! Yay! (Xandra's thoughts)

Xandra hurried out of her hotel room and walked carefully towards her destination. She had to hide from hotel employees who would send her back to her room. She was five after all, Junior High student or not. Soon she saw the entrance, which was covered with rainbow colours and a huge peace sign. Xandra clapped and hurried in. But she bucked into someone and they both fell over. Xandra jumped to her feet ready to runaway but stopped when she realized that the person who she had knocked down was laughing.

"You should be more careful," a lady who Xandra recognized as Blossom leader of the PPGS before it got disbanded, "I hope…," she started to say but stopped and gasped upon seeing Xandra, "You're Susan's daughter," she said in awe.

Xandra raised an eyebrow. Why was someone as important and famous as Blossom Utonium, one of greatest scientist ever awed by her?

"Um, you know my mother?" Xandra asked, "she never told us about you," she added.

"Oh," Blossom said, "but that's not surprising," she said with a flash of her hand, "well I hope you have fun," she said and turned to leave.

"I want to meet a hippie," Xandra said suddenly, "my mother thinks they're dirty and lazy," she told Blossom.

"Susan thinks that?" Blossom asked in surprise and Xandra nodded, "I'm surprised at her!" she cried, "I thought she'd be more open to other cultures and ways of life," she said in an almost reprimanding tone, "I thought she was only closed minded about demons and science creating things smarter than human beings because of her fear of 'robots taking over the world' and everything."

"Do you have a problem with my mother?" Xandra asked curiously.

"No!" Blossom cried hurriedly, "we just share different views on certain things," she explained, "hey," she said with a smile, "want to hear an idea I'm having?" she asked with a conspiring grin.

"What?" Xandra asked.

"What if **I **take you to meet a real hippie?" Blossom asked and Xandra squealed excitedly then stopped, remembering that despite being five she was both academically and socially advanced, "there's a piece of land with them living not too far from here," she continued, "they wouldn't come here because they don't want to feed the greed of the capitalists or help the 'corporations' make more money," she explained and Xandra looked disappointed, "but ex-hippies might be around," she added and Xandra's face brightened.

"How long will we be gone?" Xandra asked.

"Just a few hours," Blossom said, "I'll leave a note for your mother telling her that you met me and I decided to show you around town and tell you stories of my adventures as a PPG."

"Really?" Xandra asked in absolute awe, "can I get your autograph?" she asked suddenly.

"Sure," Blossom said with a laugh, "but after I leave a note to your mother," she said firmly, "I like your outfit," she added.

Xandra looked at her outfit then looked closely at Blossom's outfit. Blossom had her red hair in a ponytail, a large multi-coloured T-Shirt with a male and female hippie in the middle making the peace sign with their fingers, blue bell bottom pants and brown sandals. She also had a pair of sunglasses tucked on her shirt and a tie died headband. Xandra thought she looked pretty and looked at least a little bit like a hippie.

"Thank You," Xandra said and blushed, "I'm a Greek Goddess," she added.

"Well I think you'd be the Goddess of Delight," Blossom told her, "since you're such a delight to be around," she said and rested a hand on Xandra's shoulder.

"Really?" Xandra squealed, "I think you'll make a nice mummy someday," she said but Blossom's face suddenly went from happy to pained.

"What's wrong?" Xandra asked as Blossom turned away.

"Um, nothing," Blossom said and sniffled, "I think we should hurry and leave that note for your mother," she said in a cracked voice, "I'll just text Butch that I'll be out for a while," she said and got out her cell phone.

"Butch?" Xandra asked as if she tasted vinegar (she's asking because to her it sounds like a dog's name. She doesn't know Butch).

"A male friend of mine," Blossom responded, "done," she said after completing the message and sending it, "lead the way," she instructed and took Xandra's hand.

"I like your red hair," Xandra said as they walked, "it's pretty like mine," she added.

Xandra didn't notice Blossom's face paling suddenly.

"Well yours is a bit deeper red than mine," Blossom said trying to hide her nervousness.

"But it still looks pretty much the same," Xandra told her.

"What's your favourite subject in school?" Blossom asked in desperation of changing the subject.

"Mathematics and Science," Xandra responded, "I'm in Junior High," she said proudly.

"Junior High!" Blossom cried in surprise, "I mean, that's great," she said more calmly, "you must me very smart," she added.

"My sister's there with me too," Xandra told her, "we go to Barding School."

"Boarding School?" Blossom asked incredulously as if it were the most ludicrous thing that she ever heard, "why would Susan send you to Boarding School?" she demanded.

Xandra looked at Blossom in surprise. She just **couldn't **understand why Blossom was so angry.

"Mom said it was best and also to keep a sort of low…" Xandra started to say but stopped.

"Low what?" Blossom asked seriously, "low what!" she shouted.

"Why are you shouting at me!" Xandra shouted back and Blossom gasped and immediately apologized.

"It's just that Susan promised both of you wouldn't be away from her for prolonged periods and she'd have you around her most of the time," Blossom blurted out, "next thing she let's you stay over on most weekends and send you off to summer camps at summer time," she said as if it were impossible.

"We're not going to camp or any other far thing **this **summer," Xandra said in response and suddenly Blossom's face went beet red and she clenched her fist.

"You know what Xandra," Blossom said, "how about we stay here and I tell you of my adventures as a PPG and about the hippies I met, especially during and after University?" she suggested.

"But I wanted to see a hippie," Xandra protested.

"Fine," Blossom conceded, "but after we'll come straight back here and wait for your mother," she said firmly, "I'd like to have a word with her about her darling daughter," she stated.

"A lot of people call me darling," Xandra said with a smile, "Mom says it's because of my red hair and my smile."

"Your Mom says a lot of complimentary things I'm certain," Blossom as they continued to head towards Xandra's hotel room.

Too Bad **I **won't have such darling things to say towards her. Of all the things! I gave up my children to Susan under the promise that they wouldn't have to live a life of practically being parentless and wonder where their mother or father was most of the time while stuck in some Boarding School or holed up in some summer camp. It's selfish of me to not add that I gave them up because I also couldn't handle the scandal and disgrace of being impregnated with Him's child as well as continue my studies under such conditions and of course the idea of parenting at all. I was NINETEEN when I was pregnant and pretty much Twenty when I gave birth to them four months later. Xandra thankfully got the successful eye surgery that I secretly had done so her eyes wouldn't continue to look large and round like mine. The doctor had told me with the use of the anti-chemical X that blindness was a thirty percent possibility but I HAD to risk it. Her head is still a bit round but thank GOD they were both born with fingers and toes. Susan told me that she would've gotten contacts for Xandra. She must have them on now because without some form of eye wear the doctors had claimed that Xandra wouldn't be able to see more than a few feet ahead of her and even then her eyesight would still be hazy. As far as Xandra knows she's always had typical sized human round dark brown eyes. I had named the black haired on Lois so the name Xandra was completely Susan's doing. I would personally have named her Diana, Mary or Rebecca, but Xandra still is a uh nice eh decent name. But I'm still so angry that Susan broke her promise to me! I trusted her! What's next? She didn't listen to me and instead of taking the twins to the demonologist that I referred her to she kept making the girls say that chant that will be way outdated and almost useless now. But wait, if Xandra's here where's Lois? I think I'll ask just to be sure. (Blossom's thoughts).

"Where's Lois?" Blossom asked and she noticed all happy expression on Xandra's face disappear, "what's wrong?"

"I don't know," Xandra said softly, "but Lois is ill again," she said sadly.

"What do you mean again?" Blossom asked.

"We get sick sometimes," Xandra said in a cracked voice, "no big deal," she said but Blossom could tell something was wrong.

"Well I hope your sister gets better," Blossom said instead of voicing her true concern, "now let's get going to see that Hippie!"

"Yay!" Xandra screamed.

* * *

(7pm at Buttercup's Residence)

Buttercup slept soundly with her head in Ace's lap.

Suddenly the doorbell rang waking Buttercup while Ace continued to sleep, dead to the world like a rock.

"Bum," Buttercup muttered in annoyance but kissed him on the cheek before going to answer the door.

Standing there in her doorway was a blonde haired woman Buttercup didn't know. She was about five foot seven with beautiful flowing blonde hair, authoritative looking brown eyes, creamy tanned white skin, a petite figure, slightly wide hips but small bust and rather small feet. She was wearing a light purple business suit with a white blouse underneath and purple high-heeled shoes. She also had on diamond studded earrings, a pearl necklace, a gold diamond studded watch, two gold bangles on each hand with rubies dotted all over them (the bangles), a ring on her wedding finger which had a small diamond on it but the ring was glowing with other precious stones of varying sizes all over it which told Buttercup it must've caused a pretty penny, and an anklet with purple precious stones on it on her right ankle. The lady looked like a stunning rich woman from a whole different world. Aside from wondering how she made it here without being robbed, Buttercup wondered why this lady chose her doorstep to dawn upon.

"Hello," Buttercup said formally.

"Hi I'm Rema Trick," Rema responded and held out her hand, which Buttercup shook carefully, "well at **you **have manners darling," she said approvingly.

"Buttercup," Buttercup told her firmly.

"Yes I know," Rema said, "may I come in?" she asked, "I don't bite," she added with a laugh.

"I never thought you did," Buttercup responded coldly and most of Rema's cheerful exterior faded, "let me make it clear to you lady that first off I have super powers," she said bluntly, "and secondly I'm not afraid to use them and send you hurtling to your death out of my window," she said, "we ARE twelve floors up after all," she pointed out.

Rema gulped and strained a smile. She began to wonder if an interview with Butch and Blossom was worth this potentially life threatening favour.

"Come in," Buttercup then said nicely and stepped aside so Rema could enter.

Rema entered fighting the angry urge to kick Buttercup and make a run for it.

"Nice place," Rema said as she looked around the small apartment.

"It holds what's **needed**," Buttercup said in response.

"I hear that you run a club," Rema said changing the subject.

"From who?" Buttercup asked suspiciously.

"An old friend," Rema said simply.

"If it's that Butch guy we've **never **been friends," Buttercup spat, "not even when we found out years ago that he hadn't really died and was also engaged to Princess Morebucks (it's in the fic 'Repercussions')," she told Rema.

"So enemy is the real world," Rema said thoughtfully, "he had told me that he was a friend."

"Well he told WRONG Lady," Buttercup snapped angrily and soon heard some crying in a nearby bedroom, "excuse me," she said and left the living room for a moment.

Rema looked around the apartment.

"If this is what you get with honest living I'm glad I'm a reporter who does whatever she damn well pleases," Rema said frankly then noticed Ace sleeping on the sofa, "Ace? Gang Green Gang Ace?" she whispered as she watched him sleeping soundly, "could those two….no…not the former Townsville hero and a Townsville criminal who disappeared from sight for years in Townsville," she said in disbelief, "Rema you've hit the jackpot!" she whispered excitedly, "thank goodness I have my hidden camera in my pearl necklace and the cuffs of my suit," she said happily.

Buttercup came out with a little boy holding unto her knee who was unmistakably green in skin colour and kept mumbling 'mummy'.

OH MY GOD. My career will be infinite! I'll finally be a billionaire like I always wanted to be. This will make me SUPER famous! Or infamous, **whatever**. Either way it will get me more money. (Rema's thoughts)

"He just doesn't want to be alone," Buttercup said looking openly embarrassed, "our nanny's out for the night," she explained.

"You have a nanny who **sleeps **here?" Rema asked incredulously as she looked around the apartment again.

"Yes," Buttercup responded pointedly, "there's room."

"I'm certain," Rema said with disdain, "so you met up with Butch yesterday?" she asked.

"If you're asking me if I threw him out of my club and possibly messed him up because he hit asphalt yes," Buttercup responded, "but his super powers should have healed him soon after," she pointed, "it's not like he's a normal human being or anything," she added with a shrug.

Rema thought about it. Butch's face was still messed up this morning. Soon she cooked up a plot to get the truth out of Buttercup even if Buttercup didn't know the truth herself.

"Well he um mentioned something about his powers giving him trouble," Rema lied as she pretended to be confiding something to Buttercup, "I haven't seem him do anything involving powers since we met a year ago."

"You're in Citysville," Buttercup said bluntly but Rema was prepared.

"Oh but I'm from Townsville and once when he got in a fight with a guy and him, it barely had effect," Rema lied (but she's really from Townsville).

"Wow," Buttercup said starting to look worried, "was his face today…?" she started to ask.

"Yeah it was messed up," Rema said sadly, "his girlfriend was really angry," she continued, "especially when he let it slip that he was hit by a woman," she continued, "his girlfriend is rather possessive and I think secretly violent," she told Buttercup, "it might offend you that I don't like her though," she added but hoped based on the fact that Buttercup had runaway from home that it didn't.

It's the way of the world that the brute and the brains always fight. Rumours even had it that Bubbles even went against that Blossom girl along with Buttercup when they were younger. Guess she wasn't exactly the leader that they wanted. But I always wondered how that vote for leadership went before she left the PPGS as a little girl then returned again as leader after Buttercup ran away? Or maybe there wasn't a vote? Scandalous! (Rema's thoughts)

"Who's his girlfriend?" Buttercup asked.

"You know, Miss Blossom the Perfect," Rema said and rolled her eyes as if Blossom was really a menacing show off.

"Blossom!" Buttercup shouted. "that bitch?" she screamed.

"Oh you think so too?" Rema asked and pretended to sigh in relief, "it seems that I'm the only one who sees through her," she said, "everyone else LOVES her," she said as if it was the most annoying thing ever.

"Well she's no angel!" Buttercup declared, "she's the reason I ran away from home!" she shouted.

**PAY DIRT**! (Rema's thoughts)

"Well Buttercup," Rema said kindly, "I could help you tell your side of the story," she told her.

"What side?" Buttercup asked suspiciously.

"Well all of Townsville seems to believe that you're the jerkish jealous daughter who ran away from home," Rema said which wasn't far from the truth, "at least that's what's been said," she added.

"Did…?" Buttercup started to ask.

"I can't say," Rema lied pretending to be sorry, "I'm a friend Butch's and I can't say anything against his girlfriend," she said but then pretended to gasp and covered her mouth, "I mean your family and others," she said pretending that she didn't purposely blurt out her earlier sentence.

Buttercup's face went so red with rage that Rema thought she'd explode right within the apartment.

"Where is she?" Buttercup snarled.

"Oh no!" Rema cried, "I can't let them know that I told you this!" she shouted with despair, "Butch would hate me!" she shrieked.

"Oh yeah," Buttercup said thoughtfully, "what can I do?" she wondered aloud.

"Oh I know," Rema said brightly, "I have an interview with Blossom and Butch on Wednesday," she told Buttercup, "you could come," she suggested.

"Wait, you're a REPORTER?" Buttercup asked and it was obvious that she losing trust in Rema.

"Oh I'm not that KIND of a reporter!" Rema cried, "even though some of my articles get exaggerated or altered because of my boss and the editors," she lied, "worst of all that article on Bubbles," she added.

"You did an article on Bubbles?" Buttercup asked.

"Well more like my editors butchered it, slapped my name on it and put it in the papers," Rema lied excellently, "she only made a tiny mistake of entering a Gala in the middle of Princess's speech and…"

"Princess's Speech!" Buttercup screamed, "even **I **wouldn't have something so crazy and stupid," she said incredulously.

"Well it was obvious that Bubbles had no idea what was going on," Rema said pretending to defend Bubbles, "I think her potential 'returned' boyfriend Brick didn't explain the events of the Gala properly to her if at all."

"Yeah…wait, what do you mean by 'return' boyfriend?" Buttercup started to say but asked a question instead, "they were together when I left, aren't they married and busting out with kids now?"

"Oh you didn't know," Rema said as if she pitied Buttercup, "she recently divorced Mitch and left Citysville with their one child, a boy named Titch," she revealed to Buttercup who looked absolutely shocked.

"I heard that he married," Buttercup admitted, "but to Bubbles?" she asked softly.

"Yes and unfortunately Bubbles claims that he abused her," Rema said fanning the flames.

"That's a LIE!" Buttercup exploded, "Mitch would never do that!" she defended him, "he promised himself that he wouldn't end up like his father," she told Rema.

"Well that's what's going around," Rema said simply, "but her sister and father never approved the marriage," she continued, "well that's what been said," she added.

"Those hypocrites," Buttercup hissed, "I think I'll come to that interview," she said suddenly, "I have a few questions for that red haired witch," she said angrily.

"Okay," Rema agreed, "but I was really sent by Butch with a message that he wanted to speak to you and give you his cell number."

"I don't need his number," Buttercup said firmly, "as long as you have that interview, I'll be there," she declared.

"I'll give you the address and directions," Rema said and did so.

"I think Bubbles should be there," Buttercup said suddenly and Rema could barely hide her panic.

"Uh," Rema said but then had an idea, "I know where she's staying with Brick," she declared, "but I wrote that article that the editors BUTCHERED and I think she'll be furious to see me after an article with my name on it made her look like a complete retard and a blonde ditz," she said uncomfortably as she pretended to feel bad.

"I'll explain everything with Bubbles as long as you let me bring her," Buttercup said.

"Alright," Rema conceded, "but I think it's best that she doesn't know that I allowed her to come," she told Buttercup, "just say you want to expose Blossom,' she suggested, "she won't come after the article if she knows I have ANYTHING t do with her coming," she added when she noticed Buttercup's hesitation.

"Hmmm, Okay," Buttercup agreed, "but I don't want anything changed about this in the papers," she warned, "and I won't tell anyone that I know about you and Butch being friends," she added.

"Oh would you," Rema said happily, "thank you so much Buttercup," she said gratefully, "you're a wonderful person."

"Thanks," Buttercup said, "well I have stuff to do…"

"Oh of course your kids and husband," Rema said quickly, "where's your wedding ring?" she asked.

"Um, there isn't one," Buttercup said blushing and Rema immediately understood this couple not being able to afford a wedding ring.

I'm surprised they could afford a wedding. They **obviously** married at City Hall. (Rema's thoughts)

"We're not married," Buttercup added and Rema's mouth fell open, "well it's not YOUR business!" she exploded when she saw Rema's reaction.

"Oh I'm sorry," Rema apologized, "I'll just give you the hotel that Brick's staying at with Bubbles and her son," she said and gave it to a seething Buttercup.

"Get Out," Buttercup said coldly afterwards.

"Okay, Bye," Rema said brightly and left the house slowly and shut the door, "whew," she said and let.

SUCKER! (Rema's thoughts)

* * *

(Meanwhile at a three-storey home in the suburbs of Townsville!)

Boomer sat in the nursery tickling one of the two year old quintuplet boys who all had blonde hair and blue eyes like him.

"You will be my perfect children," Boomer whispered as he looked across at the other four babies each in a separate crib, "Brenda's a jackass, Rayne's complacent but a bit rebellious and very strong minded and Henry's a bit too happy sometimes for a boy and sometimes make wonder," he listed, "but you and your brothers will be perfect Dwayne," he said and kissed Dwayne on his forehead.

"Oh yes he will be," Miss Norris said and Boomer nearly jumped, "sorry sir," she apologized and Boomer chuckled.

"Still looking out for that little boy even though he's a man now?" Boomer asked.

"You'll always be the young man that I raised," Miss Norris responded, "I see that you have great things in mind for Dwayne, Charles, Cain, Theodore and Anthony," she said.

"Greater than for the other children," Boomer said not hiding his detest.

"If I may say Sir," Miss Norris said formally, "I think you're being hard on Henry," she declared, "the girls I can understand," she said frankly, "but Henry's really trying to keep an optimistic standpoint despite well, the family situation," she told him.

"Family situation?" Boomer asked.

"I truly think that Robyn's attitude is having a negative effect on the children," Miss Norris stated, "she's been getting more boisterous than ever and is so intent about mansions and spending more money that it's disgusting," she said, "and you two arguing isn't have a good effect on **any **of the children," she said sadly, "I think you two should either try counselling or…" she stopped and looked away.

Or what?" Boomer asked with concern as he noticed the distress on his own former nanny's face.

"I promised with my upbringing that the word would never pass my lips as a suggestion or even option for any marriage," Miss Norris said tearfully, "a divorce," she said after taking a dramatic gasp.

"But you can't be serious!" Boomer cried incredulously, "you're absolutely against divorce!" he reminded her.

"I know Sir," Miss Norris said as she sniffled and wiped the sides of her eyes, "but I believe that Robyn's anger lies mainly in resentment of not furthering her education, not believing that you truly love her and frustration with the children," she listed.

"What the **HELL **am I supposed to do about that?" Boomer demanded angrily and soon three babies started crying, "damn it!" he cried.

"Don't curse in front of the babies!" Miss Norris cried and quickly took up Charles and Cain and started to comfort them, "you quiet Dwayne," she ordered and started to rock and shush the two babies she held.

Boomer muttered but he rocked the crying Dwayne and told him sweet words. Soon both babies stopped crying. But they now stared at their holders and Dwayne started to suck his thumb. Boomer's face started to go red because he HATED that. Miss Norris immediately got Dwayne's pacifier and soon the baby was contentedly sucking that instead of his thumb. Soon Boomer's face went back to normal and his blood stopped thundering in his ears.

"I've been avoiding this," Miss Norris said softly, "but you **have **to do something about your temper Boomer," she told him seriously.

Suddenly Boomer was on his feet and his face was the deepest red ever. Miss Norris said something but he couldn't hear because of his blood now thundering in his ears a billion times louder this time. Then Miss Norris sighed and sat on a chair beside the crib and paid no attention to Boomer. Boomer stood there a whole five minutes glaring at Miss Norris. Then he started to calm down and sat back down feeling very silly.

"What's wrong with me Miss Norris?" Boomer asked softly after looking into Dwayne's face and seeing that his own baby looked scared of him.

"You've been very angry for years Boomer," Miss Norris responded, "Fern said you came to her rebellious and angry, when I came you were still rather angry and even after you became subdued you still had that angry streak in you," she told him, "you have an anger problem Boomer," she said, "and it's getting really serious," she added.

"But what am I supposed to do?" Boomer demanded loudly, "it's not my fault!" he shouted and in his anger jerked the baby harshly.

Miss Norris gasped and after putting down a sleeping Cain in his crib, she took Dwayne away from Boomer.

"I will not have you snapping the baby's neck in half," Miss Norris hissed as she gently rocked the baby who moments ago looked to be on the verge of crying, "you could've dislocated something you know," she snapped at him then went all the way to the other side of the room with the babies she held.

Boomer watched Miss Norris as she made cooing noises at the babies and heard his babies laughing in response. He really wanted his family to be happy. But how was he supposed to do it?

I need to speak to Blossom. (Boomer's thoughts)

Chapter 10 Done

Reggae: I'm certain they're reviewers who're ready to complain that I'm not nice enough to some characters or that I'm mean. Tough. Anyway, I hope readers enjoyed this chapter and anyone who's upset that Boomer's part couldn't be longer I can't help you. What did you think of Blossom and Butch's relationship before Rema's photographer tried to sneak a photograph? What did you think of it after Rema left? What do you think of Rema herself? What do you think of Carlos? What did you think of the interaction and attitude Butch and Rema had towards each other from the moment they met until the moment Rema left? What first came to your mind when Susan entered her private fitness area and saw Him there? What did you think of Susan before this chapter and what do you think of her now? Is Susan's opinion of Him understandable or is she going overboard? Does Him seem truly concerned about his children or just angry that he didn't know about them? Do you think Fern will be affected negatively if she found out about the twin girls? What do you think of Xandra? What did you think after finding out why Xandra was at the hotel? What did you think of the twin's after their 'sickness' was revealed? What did you think of what happened between Blossom and Xandra when they met each other? How different are Susan and Blossom? Do you think the twin's life would be any different if they were raised by Blossom instead of Susan? Do you think or still think Susan's a good or great mother? What did you think of Rema after she spoke to Buttercup? What did you think of Buttercup's home? Do you feel sorry for Buttercup? Do you pity or worry about what might happen to Blossom when Buttercup finally meets her? What do you think of Boomer now? Has this changed your opinion of him since you last him changed or is it the same? What do you think of Miss Norris? How did you feel about how they spoke about Robyn? Do you think divorce is an option for Boomer and Robyn's marriage? Do you think that their kids are affected by their behaviour? Did Miss Norris's mentioning of Boomer's temper surprise you? Did he prove Miss Norris right about his temper? What do you think Boomer needs to do about his temper and anger? Do you think Boomer or Robyn are suitable parents? How did you feel about the babies and how each was handled? Did you enjoy the chapter? I hope so, review.

Surprise Vote 12: Who do you want to have first perspective in the next chapter? Susan, Buttercup (if you choose her you can't choose Butch), Rema, or Butch (This time you can choose **two **characters for first person perspective. But characters not chosen will appear in non first person perspective. Sorry, but I need them for the next chapter that will be very um, confrontational).

Surprise Vote 13: Who do you NEED to see in the next chapter? Sedusa, Fern, Janet, Ace or Lois (You can choose **two** characters. But those you don't choose won't appear in the chapter or might only get a VERY brief mention. Like Ace got earlier in this chapter).


	11. Chapter Eleven

The Consequences

Last Updated: 24-06-05

Updated: 24-06-05

Sorry. No time to wait for responses for chapter 10.

Chapter 11

(7:30 pm at the Years are Us Hotel in Room #69 in the Ancient Greece Section of the hotel)

Susan paced around the living room. She couldn't believe that Blossom had made off with her daughter. She had call Butch's cell number for the twenty-fifth time an hour ago when Butch told her he'd call her as soon as Blossom returned. She tried calling him again five minutes later but Butch didn't respond.

Wait until they come back. I'm going to send Xandra to her room then give Blossom a piece of my mind. She gives me custody of her girls then makes off with one and leaves some flimsy note about showing Xandra around town and telling her about the PPGs. Xandra's been on enough school trips and drive outs to know enough about what Citysville to not need to be shown around town. Especially not by BLOSSOM. The nerve of her! Wait until she returns! (Susan's thoughts)

"We're back!" Blossom said happily as she knocked on the door and Susan ran to it, "are you there Su…"

"Hurry to your room!" Susan ordered Xandra immediately when she opened the door, "we need to talk," she spat at Blossom.

"Yes we do," Blossom responded with such coldness that Susan's anger fizzled in surprise at Blossom's current behaviour.

Xandra looked from one to the other.

"Go to your room Xandra," Blossom ordered, "now," she said louder and with one fearful look at Susan Xandra hurried into her room and closed the door, "I think we should go somewhere private," she told Susan.

"Why?" Susan asked, "I'm just telling you to stay away from my daughters," she stated.

"If you recall," Blossom said formally, "there were promises made before you were given Lois and Xandra," she said pointedly, "promises you seem to have **forgotten**," she said seriously.

"Forgotten?" Susan asked in momentary confusion, "oh," she said in realization, "but Blossom you can't seriously…." she started to say.

"You promised," Blossom told her, "the girls were to have a normal life with NO Boarding Schools, staying away from you for long periods unless absolutely necessary, and no summer camps until they were at least nine and only once every three or four years," she listed, "why did you lie to me Susan?" she asked, "we're friends and I trusted you."

"But you gave them up," Susan accused in a harsh whisper, "I'm their mother now," she declared.

"For now," Blossom responded and Susan paled.

"You're going to take them away?" Susan asked tearfully.

"No," Blossom said after starting to feel pity for her friend, "but you lied to me Susan," she pointed out.

"I didn't think it would be that big a deal," Susan told her, "I just thought Boarding School would be convenient for everyone," she continued, "and the summer programs are used for enrichment," she said quickly, "I'm not avoiding my daughters," she added.

"Just try to spend more time with them okay?" Blossom begged, "that's why I gave them to you in the first place," she reminded Susan, "my life makes me travel often," she said, "well not as much now, but you know how the first four years after the girl's birth were like?" she asked Susan who nodded, "I know your career's taken off a lot for the past two years," she admitted, "but we agreed that you'd be able to spend MORE time with the girls," she said softly, "please try Susan."

"I swear I will," Susan swore, "please don't take my babies away," she begged and started crying.

"Don't cry Susan," Blossom whispered, "Xandra's here," she added.

"I know," Susan said between tears, "I love them so much," she said and hugged Blossom.

"So do I," Blossom told her.

"I can't live without them Blossom," Susan declared, "I have no one else for family."

"They're your girls Susan," Blossom said and hugged her tighter, "just take better care of them like you promised," she told Susan.

"I will," Susan assured her, "Thank You Blossom," she whispered, "you're my best friend," she added.

"And your mine," Blossom said with a smile, "take care of the twin darlings," she said and broke the hug, "bye Susan," she said and left.

"Bye," Susan whispered and closed the door behind Blossom.

* * *

(Following day at Noon at a Top rated expensive hotel) 

Bubbles sat with Titch as he coloured a picture of a butterfly. Bubbles told Brick that she was staying at the hotel more with Titch. Brick had responded by grumbling and mostly giving her the cold shoulder. But Bubbles didn't care. She wasn't going to ignore her son anymore than she already did.

"I'm done!" Titch declared and showed his mother the drawing.

"That's beautiful Titch," a voice said suddenly and Bubbles gasped and turned around.

"Daddy!" Titch cried and ran excitedly towards Mitch who kneeled down and hugged him.

"Hey there," Mitch said and then rubbed his son's head, "have you been good?" he asked and Titch nodded.

"What are you doing here Mitch?" Bubbles asked him suspiciously.

"Um, I brought these for you," Mitch said nervously and held out a bouquet of white roses.

Bubbles looked at them with great trepidation. But them she saw Titch looking at her expectantly and she decided to take them.

"Thanks," Bubbles snapped and grabbed the flowers, "I mean thank you," she added more kindly.

"Um yeah," Mitch said with his hands in his pockets, "I know I'm violating the restraining order," he told her, "but I just wanted to see you."

"Why?" Bubbles asked.

"I know that we're divorced but…" Mitch started to say.

"I'm not getting back together with you," Bubbles said firmly.

"I don't want us together," Mitch countered and Bubbles was surprised.

"Why?" Titch asked in a small voice.

Mitch leaned down and looked at Titch.

"Your mother and I are aren't meant to be," Mitch told him, "we tried but…" he said and stopped, "it just didn't work out," he said sadly, "and I also hurt her," he added.

"Did you and Mummy ever love each other?" Titch asked.

"It doesn't matter now," Mitch said instead of answering, "our marriage didn't work out and I just want you to know that it's not your fault and I will **always** be there for you as much as I can," he promised.

"I'm giving you custody of Titch," Bubbles said suddenly.

"Come on Bubbles!" Mitch cried and rose to face her, "I never touched our son," he reminded, "you know you can trust him with me."

"I can NEVER trust a man who did what you did," Bubbles hissed, "you abused me," she snarled, "your wife," she said in rage.

"I shouldn't have done it," Mitch admitted, "Titch even saw me hit you twice and I should've at least stop hitting you for him," he said, "but I didn't and I'm sorry," he told her, "if you can at least find it in your heart to forgive or tolerate me I prom…."

"No," Bubbles said firmly, "I'm not forgiving you," she told him.

"Well at least allow me to see my son," Mitch pleaded, "I'll take supervised visits, joint custody…" he listed.

"Joint custody!" Bubbles cried incredulously, "I wouldn't let you near his drawers much less for you to be with him!" she declared, "supervised or otherwise," she added.

"So you're not letting me see my son?" Mitch asked her, "you're going to keep my own flesh and blood away from me?" he asked loudly.

"You did this yourself!" Bubbles shouted, "your harshness and abuse led to this and you know it!" Bubbles pointed out, "I have NO pity for **you**," she said hatefully.

"So your life with Brick now is perfect?" Mitch pushed at her.

"No Uh!" Titch declared, "Brick doesn't want me around and keeps finding ways to get rid of me!"

Bubbles gasped and put a hand over Titch's mouth.

"Is that true Bubbles?" Mitch asked her seriously, "is Brick trying to make you ditch **our **son?"

"No..Um…it's not…it's complicated Mitch," Bubbles told him.

Mitch looked at her closely. Bubbles looked frightened and panicked.

"Yeah," Mitch said slowly and turned to leave.

"Mitch wait!" Bubbles cried and Mitch turned to her, "you can't use Brick to take Titch away from me," she said.

"I want joint custody," Mitch said seriously.

"No," Bubbles refused.

"I'm planning to return to Citysville by nightfall," Mitch said formally, "see you again soon son," he said to Titch who smiled and nodded, "I'm going to get custody," he told Bubbles and left.

"Over my dead body," Bubbles said softly and hugged Titch against her, "your safe with me honey," she said and kissed him.

"But I was always safe," Titch pointed out, "Daddy never hit me," he continued, "only you."

"But it was still wrong honey," Bubbles told him.

"But he said that he was sorry," Titch pushed, "you always said that if people apologized they should get a second chance," he reminded her.

"Your father doesn't deserve a second chance," Bubbles snapped and hurried to get her purse, "we're going to the candy store," she declared suddenly, "and I'm going to call Brick and ask him to pick us up."

"But I don't to be around Brick," Titch whined, "he doesn't even like me."

"That's nonsense!" Bubbles shouted as she got Titch's sneakers, "put these on," she ordered.

"But I want to be with Daddy," Titch said as he put on his red sneakers.

"You're never seeing that horrible man again Titch," Bubbles told him, "you will have a much better Daddy if I decide to remarry," she said kindly.

"As long as it's not Brick," Titch muttered as he pouted.

Bubbles' face paled and she gulped.

"Let's just go honey," Bubbles said softly and they exited the hotel room.

"I'm here to see my sister bubby!" a voice cried and suddenly three security guards flew into Bubbles sight and hit a nearby wall, "not like I'd try to steal a room in this place," the person muttered, "it is **Townsville **after all."

"Buttercup?" Bubbles whispered in disbelief.

Soon Bubbles saw a disgruntled female adult walking across her path.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles screamed.

Buttercup turned around in fright.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup screamed and they ran to each other and hugged, "it's **so **good to see you again Bubbles!" she whispered happily, "I missed you," she added.

"Me too," Bubbles said in a cracked voice.

"Who's this?" Buttercup asked and broke the hug to have a look at Titch, "what's your name?" she asked.

Titch held tightly to his mother and didn't respond.

"Well I'm Buttercup," Buttercup introduced herself, "your aunt who ran away from home years ago," she told him, "you have your Dad's hair and mother's eyes."

"You know my Daddy?" Titch asked Buttercup while Bubbles' face went taut.

"Yes, we're friends," Buttercup said, "um he didn't mention me?" she asked him.

"Oh he did," Bubbles spoke up, "Titch is just nervous," she told Buttercup.

"Were you and Blossom really enemies?" Titch asked suddenly.

"We had disagreements," Buttercup said slowly, "did your Dad mention it?"

"And mummy too," Titch piped in.

"Well I hope that doesn't mean we can't be friends," Buttercup said kindly, "I like your shirt," she said and pointed at the skateboarder on Titch's shirt, "skateboarding is awesome," she declared.

"Mom says it's dangerous," Titch told her.

"Well your Mom was always the careful bubbly one," Buttercup said with a grin.

"Hey!" Bubbles cried, "it's okay to be safe," she protested.

"And boring," Buttercup whispered in Titch's ear and he laughed.

"What are guys laughing about?" Bubbles asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Buttercup and Titch cried in unison and burst out laughing.

"Where did she go?" they suddenly heard a male voice demand, "if you guys are kidding about a girl like Buttercup bursting into this place you're going to be working as janitors within and shoe shiners outside Motel 6!"

"What did you do Buttercup?" Bubbles whispered.

"I wanted to see you," Buttercup said with a shrug.

"Let's get back to our hotel room," Bubbles said and they all hurried into the room and closed the door, "you haven't changed one bit Buttercup."

"You really wanted me to become some nice butt kisser?" Buttercup asked frankly.

"Not in front of Titch," Bubbles said with a gasp and Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

"You said the **b** word," Titch taunted.

"And I always thought that the **b **word was bi…." Buttercup started to say.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles shrieked.

"Okay, Okay," Buttercup said Titch snickered, "at least one person still likes me," she said and rubbed Titch's head.

"That messes up his hair," Bubbles grumbled.

"But I like it," Titch protested, "Daddy does it too," he reminded her.

"Don't remind me," Bubbles muttered, "where have you been Buttercup?"

"Are you and Mitch having problems?" Buttercup asked.

"We're divorced," Bubbles told her.

"I know," Buttercup responded, "I mean since the divorce," she revealed.

"She won't let Daddy see me," Titch said sadly.

"Why not?" Buttercup asked.

"Because she wants to make me like that Brick guy," Titch said as he pouted, "and he doesn't want me," he said sadly.

"Is this true Bubbles?" Buttercup asked as she gave Titch a hug.

"It's complicated," Bubbles said.

"Don't give me that," Buttercup snapped.

"Mitch has a right to see his son and Brick can't expect to have you and ignore Titch because he's not his," Buttercup stated.

"You don't know why he ignores Titch!" Bubbles yelled.

"So he ignores Titch," Buttercup said coldly.

Bubbles sighed and threw her hands in the air.

"Okay he ignores Titch," Bubbles confessed, "but what am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Give him an ultimatum," Buttercup declared, "either he accepts Titch or you're leaving him," she said firmly.

"I can't do that Buttercup," Bubbles said with sigh.

"Why not!" Buttercup demanded, "how can you stay with a man who doesn't love your son!"

"Because I love him!" Bubbles cried and ran into the bathroom bawling.

Both Buttercup and Titch were left with their mouths hanging open.

Chapter 11 Done

Reggae: I can't believe I got banned! I didn't know that it was wrong to post poetry by others within your stories. I knew about the rule for musical lyrics, but not about poetry. The story that was deleted was my PPG fic 'The Darkness'. I will repost it either on Saturday or next week. I'm glad my ban ended earlier this morning. Well, moving on. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and I also hope that I surprised someone with what I wrote. What did you think of Blossom's decision regarding Susan and the twins? Did you think it was wise? Do you think Susan is a proper mother? How do you think Xandra felt before going to her room? What did you think the moment you realized that unidentifiable voice was Mitch? Was Mitch's move wise? Do you think Mitch deserves to see his son? Is Bubbles decision wise, guarded, or prejudiced? Do you think it's understandable that Titch still wants to see his father? Do you think Bubbles will regret not accepting Mitch's request in this chapter? What did you think of Buttercup's feature appearance at the hotel? Was the throwing of the guard over the top? Do you think how Buttercup got into the hotel shows her true personality? Do you find it ironic how different Buttercup and Titch feel about Blossom? How did you feel about the reuniting of Buttercup and Bubbles? What did you think of the entire conversation between Bubbles, Titch and Buttercup? What first came to your mind when Bubbles revealed why she couldn't leave Brick? Did it surprise you? How do you think Titch feels now with this revelation? How do you think Buttercup feels now that she knows that her sister is too in LOVE to break up with Brick? Thanks for reading and remember to review and vote.

Surprise Vote 12: Who do you want to have first perspective in the next chapter? Susan, Bubbles (if you choose her you can't choose Buttercup), Buttercup (if you choose her you can't choose Butch), Titch (if you choose him you can't choose Bubbles) Rema, or Butch (This time you can choose **two **characters for first person perspective. But characters not chosen will appear in non first person perspective. Sorry, but I need them for the next chapter that will be very um, confrontational).

Surprise Vote 13: Who do you NEED to see in the next chapter? Sedusa, Fern, Janet, Ace or Lois (You can choose **two** characters. But those you don't choose won't appear in the chapter or might only get a VERY brief mention. Like Ace got in chapter 10).


	12. Chapter 12: Varying Events

The Consequences

Last Updated: 24-06-05

Updated: 2-02-07

Chapter 12: Varying Events

(Two hours later at a Top rated expensive hotel)

"So Butch invited you?" Bubbles asked and Buttercup nodded, "and you're inviting me to come?" she asked.

"Yeah," Buttercup said, "Blossom will be there too but that's no reason to not have fun," she added.

"I don't know," Bubbles said softly, "Butch didn't invite me," she pointed out.

"But I have," Buttercup said firmly, "I'm not going without you Bubbles," she said seriously, "you need to come," she emphasized.

"Why?" Bubbles asked with childlike curiosity.

Buttercup slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Because…I…uh…I want some…company," Buttercup thought up, "yeah that's it," she declared, "I haven't been to Townsville for years and I don't want to go see Butch alone," she told Bubbles, "and Blossom's there," she added with open distaste.

"I can't believe Butch and his bad taste in women," Bubbles commented frankly, "seems to have a thing for red heads though," she observed.

"More like conceited white bitches," Buttercup mumbled and got a gasp from Bubbles, "like you've never cursed," she snapped.

"I don't like cursing and you know it Buttercup," Bubbles practically snapped, "now please," she said more calmly, "don't do it."

"Fine, sheesh," Buttercup said and rolled her eyes, "so um," she said uncomfortably, "how do you intend to work everything out pertaining to your feeling for Brick?" she asked.

"I don't know," Bubbles said after a sigh, "can we please not talk about that right now?" she pleaded.

"But you need to explain everything to Titch," Buttercup insisted, "he needs to also understand why you won't let him see his fath…"

"Since when do YOU know anything about children!" Bubbles exploded.

"Since I actually have some!" Buttercup retorted then covered her mouth with frightened eyes.

Bubbles eyes were now the size of a planet.

"Ch..Ch…Ch…Ch…Chi…Chi…Chil…Chil…Child…Childr…Child…Children?" Bubbles stuttered.

"Um, I um, don't want to talk about it," Buttercup eventually said and turned away from Bubbles.

Bubbles watched Buttercup. Buttercup who was usually brave and fearless was now looking cowardly and VERY fearful. Bubbles feared that if she even breathed Buttercup would dash out of the bedroom and disappear forever. For Bubbles that was an extremely scary thought.

"O…Okay," Bubbles said softly, "we can talk about something else," she said slowly, "like um, what kind of job do you have?" she asked.

"Oh, I own a club," Buttercup said as she calmed down.

"A club?" Bubbles asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Buttercup said, "it's a lot to upkeep but it makes good money," she said happily, "and I just love the feel of it you know."

"Of a club?" Bubbles asked and it was obvious that she felt differently.

"Well you don't have to say it like that," Buttercup said angrily, "the only club you've probably been to recently is the country club with your red haired lover," she added and Bubbles face went red, "you should watch Butch's mistakes since you noticed his thing for red heads and where it leads."

"I thought they were conceited…what you said," Bubbles countered poorly, "you can be a real jerk sometimes," she declared.

"Well you're no Mother Theresa," Buttercup said with a snort, "least my kids can see their father," she said.

"My child isn't your business Buttercup," Bubbles said darkly.

"Whatever," Buttercup said, "so you coming to …?" she started to ask.

"No," Bubbles said firmly, "you go see Butch and Blossom by yourself."

"Come on Bubbles," Buttercup persisted, "it will be you and me like…"

"Like what Buttercup?" Bubbles asked, "no offence but you disappear for years then reappear to invite me to some meeting or whatever and all you're probably going to do is instigate an argument with Blossom and worse, drag me into it," she said frankly.

Buttercup stared at Bubbles speechless. She never expected her to say that.

"If you want to go see Blossom and Butch fine," Bubbles said, "but just leave me out of it," she told Buttercup, "please," she added.

"Okay," Buttercup said softly and rose to her feet, "I'll leave you out of it," she said, "I'll leave you out of everything," she added and opened the bedroom door.

Standing there was Brick. Buttercup recovered from her surprise quickly.

"Excuse me," Buttercup said formally, "I'm going home," she told him.

"And where might that home be?" Brick asked.

"None of your business," Buttercup said warningly.

"If you get into my business it will become MY business," Brick countered.

"You get into my business and you'll be the undertaker's business," Buttercup threatened.

"Who sent you here?" Brick asked.

"I came to see my sister," Buttercup responded.

"That's bull crap," Brick spat.

"The way you threat Titch is Bull crap," Buttercup countered.

"I don't treat him badly," Brick said.

"You don't treat him good either," Buttercup stated.

"I've tried to do better," Brick told her.

"Try harder," Buttercup ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do," Brick hissed.

"I will long as you're around my nephew," Buttercup said frankly.

"How long have **you **been around your **nephew**?" Brick asked superiorly.

"Long enough to know that he hates you," Buttercup responded, "and loves me," she added.

"He'd love one of Mitch's friends," Brick spat hatefully, "who sent you Buttercup?"

"No one," Buttercup said, "and why are you so worried?" she asked him.

"Mitch isn't happy with the divorce," Bubbles spoke up and both turned to look at her.

"Does he want to remarry?" Buttercup asked.

Bubbles looked away.

"I'm not sure," Brick said to Buttercup, "but he might try to take Titch away."

"But can't you guys work something out?" Buttercup asked, "shared custody, supervised visits, sharing holidays and week ends, something?" she pressed.

"I'm **not **letting him near Titch," Bubbles snarled.

"Why?" Buttercup demanded loudly.

"Because he abused me!" Bubbles cried, "that monster doesn't deserve Titch!" she declared.

"You mean that he REALLY hurt you?" Buttercup asked incredulously and a now tearful Bubbles nodded, "how did this happen?"

"He beat on her and he cheated on her," Brick revealed to Buttercup, "your friend's scum."

"But it can't be," Buttercup insisted, "the Mitch I left wasn't like that," she said.

"Well the Mitch Today is," Brick said seriously, "the Mitch you knew is dead," he declared.

"No way," Buttercup denied, "he couldn't have changed that much," she said, "I refuse to believe that," she told them.

"He's just like his father," Brick stated.

"NO!" Buttercup shouted, "he's not like that monster!" she cried, "he beat up Mitch's mother and treated her like crap!"

"He didn't treat Bubbles like royalty," Brick pointed out.

"Well…he also beat up on Mitch and treated him badly too!" Buttercup pointed out, "I bet my LIFE that Mitch hasn't laid a hand on Titch," she declared.

"How can you be so sure?" Bubbles asked bitterly.

"He hasn't harmed Titch has he?" Buttercup asked in panic.

"No," Bubbles confirmed, "but how were you so SURE that he didn't?" she asked Buttercup pointedly.

"Oh, uh well…I can't really say," Buttercup told her, "but it's a good thing that he never harmed Titch," she said.

"You're hiding something Buttercup," Bubbles said suspiciously.

"Yeah Buttercup, spill it," Brick snapped.

"Who do you think **you're **talking to?" Buttercup demanded of Brick.

"You aren't okaying Mitch's abuse of me, are you?" Bubbles asked.

"Of course not!" Buttercup cried, "it's just that well, he didn't hit Titch and that's a good thing," she said carefully, "just because your marriage collapsed doesn't validate him to take it out on Titch," she said, "or you!" she added quickly.

Bubbles looked at Buttercup incredulously then she sadly looked down at her feet.

"You blame me don't you?" Bubbles whispered.

"No!" Buttercup denied.

"Mitch never truly loved me you know," Bubbles told them, "it seemed so in the beginning but a year into the marriage started to show his true feelings towards me," she said sadly, "a false sugar coated love which was just a covering for his hatred and indifference," she said, "hatred of me not being Buttercup and indifference because in the end he didn't really care about me," she stated and nearly broke down into tears.

"ME!" Buttercup cried, "it's not my fault!" she shouted.

"Well maybe things would've been better if you hadn't left," Brick put in.

"Bett…wait a minute," Buttercup said, "how come you GUYS didn't get married and have kids?" she demanded, "it's obvious that you didn't with Bubbles' divorce from Mitch and Titch well, being AROUND."

Brick and Bubbles looked at each other, then they both looked away.

"Well?" Buttercup demanded loudly.

"I cheated on Bubbles," Brick revealed, "years ago when we were engaged," he continued, "because of that Bubbles broke the engagement," he concluded.

"He cheated on me with Blossom," Bubbles added.

"What!" Buttercup screamed.

"Hey don't you criticize me when you're boyfriend is much worse!" Brick shouted.

"First off I never cheated on him," Buttercup countered.

"Too bad he can't say the same," Brick muttered.

The room fell into an automatic silence.

"What did you just say?" Buttercup asked.

"Um, nothing," Brick lied.

"Repeat what you just said!" Buttercup shouted.

"I'm certain that Brick's not serious," Bubbles said, "you were just saying that as a counter for Buttercup's words, weren't you?" she asked him.

"No," Brick told them, "I'm sorry Buttercup, but he's cheating on you."

"That's a lie," Buttercup declared.

"What reason do I have to lie to you Buttercup?" Brick asked her, "remember that I helped years ago to mess up your father's machine that would've tracked you down," he reminded her, "I wouldn't lie to you about something this important," he continued, "I never said anything because I thought that maybe you and he had decided to have an open relationship," he revealed, "but when you just said you never cheated on him it hit me that your relationship with him is a steady common law one," he said, "sorry about my response upsetting you and being snide," he added.

"It can't be true," Buttercup whispered, "how long?" she asked Brick.

"I was going to check and see what Mitch was up to at his work place when I saw Ace exiting with a young female employee," Brick told her, "I watched them for a moment and noticed that she kissed him on the lips and thanked him for the great sex the night before and to come by her apartment later for a follow up," he said as Buttercup shook her head in disbelief, "she must be twenty or twenty one at most," he recalled, "she's a real beauty and her accent seems to be Swiss," he listed, "I stopped listening in and tried to sneak into Mitch's building," he said, "but it turns out that he's coated the building with some anti-chemical X thing that makes me almost unable to breathe and I barely got out of there."

"For the last three months of our marriage Mitch forbade me from coming near there," Bubbles announced, "I guess that's why because before I could go and I had no trouble," she stated, "and I'm really sorry about your partner cheating on you Buttercup," she added.

"I have to go," Buttercup declared and turned to leave.

"Buttercup, wait," Brick said immediately, "I witnessed it a week ago and remember the use of super powers are forbidden in Citysville," he reminded her, "don't go doing anything stupid."

Buttercup froze.

"I'm going to kill him," Buttercup said.

"Don't go to jail for him Buttercup," Brick tried to persuade her, "you have kids…"

"Bubbles can take care of my kids," Buttercup said formally.

"But I don't even know who their father is," Bubbles said.

"It's Ace," Buttercup told her.

Brick didn't react but Bubbles looked like she had just been slapped in the face.

"GANG Green Gang ACE?" Bubbles asked loudly.

"Yeah, Yeah, I married a former criminal," Buttercup said and flashed her hand, "don't bitch on me like red would," she said in annoyance.

"I'm not bi…. doing that," Bubbles started to say angrily but caught herself and finished her sentence humbly, "but how could you…well….with Ace?" she asked Buttercup.

"Let's just say my crush on him years ago when I was little held proper merit," Buttercup said frankly, "I met him at a night club years ago and let's just say things slowly got heated between us and well…you know the rest."

"You got pregnant for him," Bubbles said.

"No!" Buttercup cried, "well yes, but we were together and considering marriage before I even got pregnant," she told Bubbles, "the only unplanned pregnancy was my most recent one," she added.

"But Ace?" Bubbles asked still unable to believe.

"Yes!" Buttercup shouted, "and say ACE like that one more time and I'll sock you," she threatened.

"And I guess you knew?" Bubbles accused as she turned on Brick.

"Hey I just checked on Buttercup a couple times to ensure that she was okay," Brick defended himself, "I stopped a few months after she met Ace in Citysville," he continued, "and I wasn't going to interfere into her life," he told Bubbles firmly.

"I probably would've kicked your ass if you did," Buttercup said frankly.

"No way," Brick said immediately.

"And why NOT?" Buttercup demanded.

"Because I'm stronger," Brick declared.

"Stronger!" Buttercup cried, "rich boy, my youngest baby could kick your fine high classed ass," she told him.

"UH UH!" Brick protested.

"UH Huh," Buttercup disagreed.

And they continued for nearly five minutes until Bubbles shouted.

"Shut Up!" Bubbles shouted, "you two are driving me crazy!" she screamed.

A surprised Buttercup and Brick turned to Bubbles.

"Buttercup," Bubbles said, "why Ace?"

"The same reason that you're back here with Brick," Buttercup responded, "and don't even try to deny it," she immediately said angrily.

"Fine," Bubbles said like a child who couldn't get their way, "so you love him?" she asked and Buttercup gave a look that said 'DUH!', "don't look at me like that!" she cried and Buttercup rolled her eyes, "so why didn't you get married?" she asked.

"It was too risky," Buttercup said immediately, "I don't even have a drivers license," she continued, "it's hard enough to hide away from the Professor with the way I look alone," she added bitterly.

"Oh," Bubbles realized, "but Professor gave up the search years ago," she said.

"But he'd still come if he found out where I was," Buttercup countered, "I NEVER want to see him again," she declared.

"Maybe you should," Brick said suddenly.

"What?" Buttercup asked incredulously.

"The Professor's changed Buttercup," Bubbles said, "if you had sent me another message besides that one that told me that you were in the illegal car racing circuit I would've shown him," she said.

"Well I'm certain that Blossom's seen it," Buttercup said and Bubbles gasped, "I read about her becoming leader of the PPGs again back when I recently started living in Citysville and I **knew** that she must've seen the videotape and bribed you so that you'd stay in the PPGs under **her **leadership," she stated and Bubbles looked at her feet in shame, "thank you for covering for me sis," she said suddenly and Bubbles looked up brightly in surprise, "I love you," she added and gave Bubbles a hug.

"I love you too," Bubbles said and returned the hug, "will you be okay Buttercup?" she asked after they parted.

"Sure," Buttercup said dismissively, "I'll talk to Ace later," she said and Bubble's face darkened, "don't worry blondie," she said with a laugh, "I promise that I won't kill him," she said and Bubbles gasped in horror, "what?" she demanded, "I though that would make you feel better," she said and Brick slapped himself on the forehead.

"I can't believe you even said that!" Bubbles shouted angrily, "you're just so….you!"

Buttercup just looked at her and blinked.

"Ugh! You drive me crazy!" Bubbles cried.

"But you still love me," Buttercup said with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah," Bubbles admitted and hugged her sister, "just be careful when you see Blossom," she added.

"So you're not coming?" Buttercup asked darkly.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Bubbles responded.

"That's okay," Buttercup said after a moment of thought, "I'll see them myself."

"Um Buttercup," Brick said slowly, "It's good to see you again," he told her.

"You too," Buttercup agreed, "I'm going to talk to Titch before I go," she said suddenly, "bye," she said quickly and sped off to Titch leaving the other two with quizzical faces.

Titch was sitting his room with a drawing he made of his mother and biological father. He drew Brick to the side holding a red pitchfork and having red horns.

"You're a real artist huh," Buttercup whispered in his ear and he jumped, "don't worry," she told him, "Brick looks great with the pitchfork," she said and smiled.

Titch looked at his drawing then at Buttercup. Soon he too smiled.

"Glad to see you smiling champ," Buttercup said and rubbed his hair, "I just came to say goodbye."

"You're going?" Titch asked and his eyes suddenly looked pleading and sad.

"Well, um," Buttercup said as she now looked anywhere but his face, "I have to go home and talk to my husband," she told him.

"Did he do something bad?" Titch asked and Buttercup looked at him in surprise, "your eyes look unhappy," he explained.

"Oh," Buttercup said softly, "well…yeah," she confessed.

"Are you going to leave him?" Titch asked her and Buttercup gasped.

"I uh, don't know," Buttercup admitted, "I'm just planning on talking to him for now."

"Don't leave," Titch said suddenly.

Buttercup looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Buttercup asked.

"I wish my parents were together," Titch whispered sadly.

Buttercup wasn't sure of what to say so she just hugged him.

* * *

(Meanwhile at an underground Lab at a secret location)

(Lois's POV)

I opened my eyes.

Where am I? (Lois thoughts)

I looked around. I was tied to a metal table with tubes everywhere. I was even wearing an oxygen mask. I tried to move but couldn't.

I knew it was possible that I was at a hospital because of my powers but I didn't like it here. I wanted to go home.

"Mummy," I whispered groggily, "mummy," I repeated really upset.

Suddenly there was an explosion. I didn't understand what was happening.

"**WHERE IS SHE**!" I heard a furious demonic voice shout as I heard screaming, "**TELL ME NOW**!"

I shivered where I lay.

What is that? (Lois thoughts)

Suddenly I heard crashing near where I was. Soon I saw a huge red thing.

I immediately screamed.

"**LOIS**?" the demonic voice asked and I soon felt something lift me off the table.

"Please don't hurt me," I begged now crying.

"I'll never do that," the voice said now sounding more familiar.

I had closed my eyes in fright earlier. Now I opened them to see my attacker or whoever this person was.

"Him?" I asked in surprised since everyone knew the metrosexual fitness guru, "wha…what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Saving you," Him told me.

"From what?" I asked.

Him looked at me. I just didn't understand.

"Do you want to know your heritage?" Him asked me suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"Your other part," Him said to me, "your demon part," he explained.

"De…what?" I asked as I stuttered in disbelief.

"You're half demon," Him revealed to me.

"What!" I shout and tried to get out of his arms.

"It's true," Him told me as he held my struggling form, "I'm your father."

I stopped struggling.

"Think about it," Him said, "your symptoms, those incantations you and your sister have to do," he listed to me, "you must know that it's not normal," he insisted

DUH! (Lois thoughts)

"So I'm half demon?" I asked him still shocked at this revelation.

"Yes Lois, you are," Him told me.

"This will kill Xandra," I said matter of factly.

"She's like your mother," Him said darkly.

"Worse," I responded knowing he was talking about Susan, "this will kill Xandra," I repeated.

"Well she has to know," Him insisted, "Susan can't hide this."

"But you don't understand," I insisted, "this is even killing me," I told him, "tell Xandra and she'll break," I said, "physically and mentally," I added.

Him sighed.

"Just give it time," I told him, "let's go."

"You'll leave with me?" Him asked in surprise.

"You did save me from a metal table," I said sarcastically.

Soon we were both laughing.

* * *

(10pm at Buttercup's Residence)

Buttercup slammed the door open. Her face was filled with rage.

Ace was waiting inside quietly.

"You," Buttercup snarled.

"Babe?" Ace asked confused.

"You cheated on me," Buttercup said in a cracked angry voice.

Ace's eyes widened.

"How dare you," Buttercup demanded, "I may not wear a wedding ring," she said, "but I'm your wife!" she shouted.

"Close the door," Ace said seriously.

"I don't give shit about a door!" Buttercup shouted.

Ace got up and closed the door himself.

"Don't shout," Ace said, "for the kids," he added.

"You have no kids," Buttercup told him.

Ace's face darkened.

"I've been around you long enough to know you Buttercup," Ace told her, "obviously you don't know me."

Buttercup was taken a back by Ace's statement.

"I'm not leaving my kids," Ace stated, "and I'm not leaving you," he added.

Buttercup let out a shriek of rage and punched at him.

Ace ducked but the strength the hit still caused him to fly across the room.

"You think you can tell me what to do you cheating bastard!" Buttercup shouted enraged.

Ace groaned. He had really hurt his back.

"Buttercup," Ace groaned, "Buttercup," he repeated.

Buttercup really wanted to kill him. And she probably would've if she didn't hear one of her kids starting to cry.

"Go to hell," Buttercup whispered in Ace's ear then went to check on her children.

Chapter 12 Done

The first perspective of Butch and Rema Trick will be in the next chapter. But I did put Lois in the chapter like Mad Mauser voted and did it in first pov. I hope all those who've read have enjoyed this chapter. I've been very neglectful of this profile for a while. I plan to update more often now though. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and please note that the questions I put up in the past were not obligatory. So anyone who has a problem answering them, you don't have to. Sorry for not updating for so long and please read and review. Voting isn't allowed and I can't directly answer reviews anymore so you won't be seeing that anymore. You can make requests though. And I'm not exactly sure when I'll repost 'The Darkness', but I'll let you know when I do. Thank you for reading and please review.

(Like I wrote earlier these questions aren't obligatory. Anyone who doesn't want to answer, don't). Do you think Bubbles decision not to go with Buttercup was for the best or do you think it would've been better if she went? Do you think Bubbles reaction to Buttercup's current lifestyle (kids with Ace, owning a club) is partly because of recent rich lifestyle or is it just Bubbles? What did you think of the confrontation between Buttercup and Brick? What do you think of Buttercup's reaction about what she was told about Mitch? Was it fair? What first entered your when you read that Ace cheated on Buttercup? What do you think of Buttercup's refusal to see the Professor? What do you think of the relationship between Titch and Buttercup? What did you think of Lois's pov? Was it useful or pointless? What did you think when Him came for her? Did you think that Him was right in telling Lois about her demonic half? Was Susan right to keep it from her? Do you think it would be a good idea to tell Xandra she's half demon? Do you think it's safe that Lois decided to leave with Him? What did you think when Ace first realized that Buttercup knew that he cheated on her? Do you think that Buttercup's anger and words her justified? Do you think Ace's dedication to his children is commendable or just a showing of his two-faced attitude? Do you think Ace's decision to tell Buttercup he wasn't leaving was a mistake? Do you think Buttercup's explosion was too much since she has kids in the apartment? What do you think of Buttercup as a mother and Ace as a father? What do you think of Ace and Buttercup together now compared to what you thought before this chapter?


	13. Chapter 13: An interview gone Awry

The Consequences

Last Updated: 2-02-07

Updated: 3-26-07

Chapter 13: An interview gone Awry

(Following Evening at 6:45pm at Ricardo Club)

(Butch's POV)

Blossom and I entered Ricardo Club dressed in our best. Personally I didn't understand how a swanky place like this got named 'Ricardo Club'. It looked more like blue-blood club. Or at least Rich and Famous no you're not supposed to be here Butch you're nothing but lowly well dressed trash Club'.

"Are you sure about this Butch?" Blossom asked apprehensively, "we can always leave," she told me, "go on a date, pretend this arrangement never happened."

"Blossom," I said frankly, "I'm not one to sweep my past under the rug," I said firmly, "not anymore," I added.

"Just because you lost…" Blossom started to protest.

"Lies and deceit ruin things Blossom," I interrupted her angrily, "you may not know this Miss Perfect but lying and sweeping things under the rug never turn out right," I told her, "and if it does," I continued, "you're either a no good codger or a person who'll die with unrequited hidden shame," I concluded.

Then I realized I had spoken loudly inside the club. People were looking at me as if I were a wacko.

"Great," I muttered.

Blossom was silent for a moment, obviously embarrassed.

"Um, let's get to our table," Blossom said with unconvincing brightness and moved briskly pulling me along.

I would've protested but she was already squeezing my right hand so hard that it cut off circulation. At least I believe it did.

I soon saw Rema Trick who waved brightly. But then I saw someone else. Two of them actually.

Princess and her husband.

I stopped in my tracks. Blossom dragged me the rest of the way without noticing.

"I see you always have a trick up your sleeve Rema," Blossom said as soon as we reached Rema's table.

"I brought her here," Mike said coldly, "I'm guessing you're unhappy to see my wife," he added.

Blossom blushed heavily.

I then looked at Princess. After not seeing especially so up close for so long made this encounter even stranger. She looked at me as if I were stranger. Then her eyes travelled the rest of my body then right up to my face. I silently waited.

"Hello," Princess said curtly then turned around.

I almost fell over.

That's all I get? A rude hello? I thought she'd be telling me off or something. (Butch's thoughts)

"Why don't you sit down," Rema offered pleasantly.

Blossom slowly sank into her seat. She looked like she'd like nothing more than to disappear.

I slowly moved back my chair and sat down as well.

"Good Evening," Rema said brightly.

Blossom and I responded in kind to everyone at the table.

"Are there anymore surprise guest?" Blossom asked testily.

"Blossom," I said trying to chastise her.

Princess stifled laughter and got a disapproving look from her husband.

"I only have one surprise guest," Rema said frankly, "she'll be here soon enough," she added.

"Why don't we order now?" Mike asked seriously, "anyone wants appetizers?" he asked.

"Where's the menu?" I asked.

Everyone else looked at me as if I had come from mars.

"Oh, um thank you," I said feeling dumber than a sack of hair.

"Don't feel bad, you're new," Rema said brightly, "frankly new is refreshing," she continued, "I didn't marry my husband for his rich and non-eclectic taste," she added.

I couldn't help but laugh softly. Rema was one strange character. Strange in a hot, deceitful, playful, cunning sort of way. But a character all the same.

I looked at Blossom to see if she had gotten the joke but she looked upset. Upset with me. The only other laughter at the table came from Princess.

"Well someone's allowing the release of her sense of humour," Rema said approvingly, "Mr. M…" she started.

"I don't like you," Mike interrupted, "I'm here for non-chatting reasons," he told her harshly.

I was surprised by Mike's behaviour. I looked around to Blossom smiling, Rema's mouth open in shock and Princess's mouth becoming a very thin line.

"I see you can find the mouth and mind to insult my favourite journalist," Princess said darkly.

"Rema's your favourite journalist?" I asked in surprise.

"I don't need any moral rhetoric from the pure of heart," Princess snapped.

"I have no rhetoric to give," I said which seemed to surprise everyone else, "I don't judge a person's character fully after only one previous meeting," I added.

"So you don't have a negative impression of me?" Rema asked frankly.

"I admit it's somewhat cloudy," I said honestly.

Rema laughed loudly. I was surprised that she'd do that at a sophisticated place like this. Especially since she seemed so sophisticated and well coifed.

"Wow," Rema said after he laughter died down, "you really know how to let a upper class woman let loose," she said happily, "I can see why Blossom dates you," she added.

I looked to see Blossom glare at her.

"I'm ordering," Princess said and Steve nodded his head at a waiter.

The waiter smiled and walked over.

"Chicken, fish, lobster, chicken along with rice, fish with veggies and lobster with corn on the side," Princess said, "I want the fish first after I've had the usual appetizer mix special," she told the waiter who nodded and turned to the rest of us.

"Appetizers for everyone," Rema said and the waiter nodded and left.

We were quickly served and I watched everyone to ensure I was eating correctly. This setting was really starting to unnerve me.

Thank God Blossom doesn't take me to things like this. I wouldn't be able to take such extravagance on a regular basis. (Butch's thoughts)

When I had enough I sat back straight and kept a straight face. I was NEVER coming back here again.

"Butch?" Rema asked and I looked across the table, "may I ask you a few questions?"

"Now?" Blossom asked obviously not happy about any of this.

I sighed.

"It's okay Blossom," I told her, "I came to be interviewed," I reminded her.

"But…" Blossom started to protest.

"Just let me get this over with okay!" Butch shouted at her.

The section they sat at fell in silence. All activity momentarily ceasing.

"Um, sorry," I apologized, "just ask me your questions Rema," I said refusing to look at Blossom's face.

"Hmm, okay," Rema said formally, "where did you and Blossom meet to be together like this now?" she asked.

"Um," I said trying to remember, "I was with an unknown band at the time," I recalled, "I think she found me in a bar, yeah a Yuko's Bar in New York."

"You were in a band?" Rema asked.

"Played electric guitar," I said proudly.

"Wow," Rema said and she seemed impressed.

"You a fan of the instrument?" I asked.

"Long as the guitarist can play," Rema said and I could pick up something not being subtle in that sentence.

"What's your next question?" I asked.

Rema smiled at me and took a few sips of water before answering.

"What would you say if I said I found who you had a scuffle with recently?" Rema asked me nicely.

I felt myself froze.

Oh no. (Butch's thoughts)

"Who?" Blossom asked immediately.

"Buttercup Utonium," Rema said simply, "she's on her way here," she added.

"What!" I shouted.

"Are you nuts!" Blossom screamed, "that bitch is going to…!"

"Don't you dare…" Mike started to say.

"BITCH HUH!" a voice shouted suddenly.

I looked to see someone appear before us in the speed of light. I didn't need to see her after hearing her voice though.

"If I didn't have super hearing I wouldn't have heard your big mouth from the entrance to the R.C.," Buttercup snapped, "bitch am I?" she demanded, "then what the hell are you?"

I noticed that everyone in sight was shocked in disbelief. Everyone except Mike. He looked calm too calm. Then I realized why.

"You invited her here didn't you?" I exploded at him.

Mike looked at me coldly.

"No," Mike told me.

"LIAR!" I shouted, "you did this to show me up in front of Princess," I accused.

"Don't flatter yourself," Mike responded, "Princess and I are happily married."

"Mike said he was invited by a special guest," Princess revealed, "when I heard Rema was also going to be there I…I wanted to come," she told me.

"I invited him," Buttercup spoke, "I was told by someone he'd be the best person to contact about the ways and behaviour of this place," she explained.

"Which person is that?" Blossom snapped glaring at Rema.

"Leave Rema alone, she only invited me," Buttercup snapped back, "I got Mike as a resource from a different source."

"Which source is that?" Blossom asked coldly.

"None of your business," Buttercup responded, "oh shit," she said suddenly, "I forgot Ace," she said and turned to walk away.

"Ace?" I asked.

"We're together, we've got kids, shut it," Buttercup said then walked off to find Ace.

I was awestruck.

"Did you know that she had kids?" Princess asked Mike.

"No," Mike responded, "she only told me that Butch had wanted to talk to her and had sent Rema when his meeting with her didn't work out," he continued, "then she said Rema invited her to Butch's interview and she wondered if I could giver her a good in and advice for going to Ricardo Club," he concluded.

"I hope that wasn't her taking your advice," Princess said.

Wouldn't surprise me. (Butch's thought)

"Of course not," Mike said incredulously.

"So you're really telling me, telling us, that you had nothing to do with this?" I asked him not believing a word out of his mouth.

"Yes," Mike responded cuttingly, "I've been proven to be a very honest man in my lifetime," he said looking me dead in the eye.

I angrily snarled at him. I knew he was throwing the fact that I had lost Princess because of deceit in my face.

"Mike," Princess said surprising me, "drop it," she told him softly.

Mike glared hatefully at me. But he calmed and kept quiet.

"What advice did you give her?" I asked.

"Butch," Princess said warningly.

"No Princess it's okay," Mike told her.

"I want this conversation dropped," Princess said her voice rising.

Mike went silent immediately.

I continued to glare at him but knew better than to defy Princess. Even when I had powers I felt that she could break me in half.

I heard stomping footsteps and saw Buttercup walking up with her boyfriend, baby father, whoever he was to her.

"Sit," Buttercup ordered firmly and Ace sat one seat away from Princess.

Buttercup sat down beside him.

"Good Evening everyone," Buttercup said sounding completely half hearted, "um," she said now sounding nervous.

"Just nod at one," Mike spoke.

I looked at him incredulously. How did he know she wanted food?

(Normal POV)

Buttercup nodded at a waitress who walked over.

"Welcome back Miss Utonium," the waitress said brightly.

"Um, thank you," Buttercup said pleasantly, "my husband and I will like the random appetizer special," she told the waiter, "and buttered seafood for both of us when we've finished the appetizer," she concluded.

The waitress nodded with a bright smile on her face and left.

(Rema's POV)

I noticed that Buttercup's order arrived even faster than others.

I watched as Buttercup nervously ate her food carefully. Taking careful small bites. Her common law partner Ace ate sparsely and it was obvious that he wasn't happy with the setting.

But at least they're dressed for this place. Mike must've bought her that Versace dress. The light green colour of the dress matches in contrast to her darker green eyes. It being sleeveless as well as that satin sash just a little below the shoulders helps emphasise that fit body of hers. Well emphasise it in a feminine way. When I saw her the other day she acted anything but delicate and feminine. She looked like a raging bull. Shows what a couple of friends, and an excellent dress can do for you. If I just saw her now I'd never believe she'd have a violent bone in her body. Ace is in a nice looking tux. The dark blue matches him. Probably didn't want to go designer because of that bad boy in him. Buttercup obviously wants to make a good impression. I guess that's sensible since she used to be this city's one of three heroines. (Rema's thoughts)

"Oh how rude of me," I said and acted flustered, "welcome Buttercup, welcome Ace," I said brightly.

"Thank you," Buttercup said nicely, "Ace," she said when he just continued.

Ace swallowed several more bites.

"Yeah, Thanks Rema lady," Ace said then continued eating.

"Ahem," I heard Blossom said softly and I looked to see a slightly amused look appear and disappear from her face.

She should make fun. At least Buttercup was smart enough to learn about this place and teach her husband. (Rema's thoughts)

Buttercup slapped her hand over her forehead. It was obvious that she was embarrassed.

"Don't worry darling," I said smiling, "you're man's not the only guy getting used to this surrounding," I told her.

Buttercup immediately looked at Butch. Like there was anyone else to look at.

"Hmph, am I not the lucky one," Butch softly said sarcastically.

Buttercup smiled mischievously.

I was finally seeing the real her since her earlier explosion.

"So how's life been treating you recently?" Buttercup asked Butch.

"Well," Butch responded, "you?"

"It's great," Buttercup responded, "my bar, my common law husband, and my kids are in great shape too," she added.

"You own a bar?" Blossom asked in an amused scornful tone.

Buttercup slammed her hands on her thighs.

"Why is everyone so affronted by the idea of me owning a bar?" Buttercup demanded.

"Maybe because she doesn't see bars as anything but brothels," Princess spoke up, "well except for the bar she met Butch in," she added.

I noticed Blossom's face go red. If I wasn't obligated to behave professionally I would've laughed my head off.

"You guys got together at a bar?" Ace asked sounding unconvinced himself.

"Butch mentioned it earlier in his interview," I spoke, "and I should continue that little thing, shouldn't I," I said, "Butch, is it true that you…um…you've had a pretty nomadic life before settling for Blossom after your break-up with Princess?" she asked.

"Um," Butch said.

"He didn't settle for anybody," Blossom said angrily.

"I think he's settling for the reddest headed girls," Buttercup spoke, "not that his prior tastes were that bad," she added.

Princess glared at her.

"Princess has matured since you last saw her," Mike spoke, "don't mistake her for a spoilt teenager," he told Buttercup.

Princess immediately threw her drink on him.

Butch laughed amused.

Mike looked at him darkly.

"You know why I really came here?" Mike asked him, "I was originally coming to see you sweat," he admitted, "but after listening to everything from Buttercup," he said seriously, "things she had been informed about by her sister Bubbles," he revealed causing gasps, "how could you sleep with Brick when she was his fiancée?"

There was a dead silence at the table. I was shocked and dumbfounded.

Blossom slept with… So that's why they never married! It was so publicized, their upcoming wedding. Just for it to be cancelled out of the blue and Bubbles taking her blonde moment further by marrying Mitch. The man of every girl who wants to get cheated on and hit dreams. But Blossom slept with Brick. My career's been made. Old dirt, new gossip. I have Buttercup's relationship, her kids, her drop at this interview, Butch's tussle with her, Blossom picking up guys in bars, and now…ha ha. Now she's some skank who slept with Brick when he was about to marry Bubbles. God, what else did that pretend goodie goodie bitch do? (Rema's thoughts)

"Mike," Blossom said in a tearful voice.

"Do you expect me to care?" Mike snarled, "you made Bubbles life hell," he told her, "you made her leave Brick for that woman beater Mitch," he whispered angrily, "Buttercup was devastated when I confirmed Bubbles assessment about him," he said, "if you expect me to care about your reputation, forget it."

Blossom's eyes were filled with tears.

"Rot in hell Blossom Utonium," Mike told her and got up.

"Sit down," Princess said firmly.

"I need to clean up," Mike told her harshly and walked off.

Princess looked after her husband incredulously.

My eyes were wide open. I wouldn't want to be him when they got home.

"Just wait 'til we get home," Princess said as she pouted.

She's so five-years old. God am I glad that she's at least rich since she's a fan. (Rema's thoughts)

I looked to see Butch looking at Blossom with the most disappointed face I've ever seen.

"Is it true?" Butch asked and I saw him gulp, "did you really sleep with Brick when he was engaged to Bubbles?" he asked.

Blossom whose head was hung in shame nodded.

"But you're such a good person," Butch persisted, "why?"

"Buttercup has the right perception of me," Blossom said tears flowing down her face, "I'm a horrible person," she said crying.

Butch hugged her, surprising me personally if not everyone else.

"You're not a horrible person Blossom," Butch told her, "the woman I met at the bar was a wonderful person," he said firmly, "and that wonderful person is right here," he said kindly.

"Are you kidding me?" Buttercup demanded, "after she bribed Bubbles into remaining a PPG, slept with Brick, …" she listed.

"Yes I forgive her," Butch said harshly, "she may have done bad things in the past," he said, "but she's a good person now," he told Buttercup, "she's not hiding anymore secrets."

"You really believe that?" Buttercup asked him.

"Yes," Butch responded, "yes, I do," he declared.

"Butch I…" Blossom started.

"Don't say anything Blossom," Butch interrupted, "Rema, this interview is over," he said and rose to his feet.

"But…" I started to protest.

"You are a bitch," Butch declared shocking everyone at the table, "you did this to get a juicy story," he snapped, "I read what you did on Bubbles, Blossom even warned me," he continued, "but I didn't listen," he said, "I trusted you, gave you a chance to give me a benefit of a doubt," he said to me, "and I regret it with every fibre of my being," he concluded.

I looked at Butch angrily. How dare he insult me?

"Rema…" Buttercup started.

"Is it worth it to try dirt on me Buttercup?" Blossom interrupted, "by bedding with the devil?" she asked.

"Hey," Ace spoke up, "the only person she beds with is me," he told her, "too bad you can't say the same with Butch Miss Promiscuous," he snapped.

Blossom's face burned in embarrassment.

"You're one to talk," Butch spoke, "I'm surprised Buttercup hasn't snapped your neck already," he countered.

"Maybe that proves something," Buttercup countered him.

"Let's go Blossom," Butch said instead of answering, "Buttercup, Ace, Princess, Mike, goodbye," he said and firmly escorted Blossom out the building.

I glared as I watched them go.

"Bet you're going to make them pay for that," Mike said as he drank a glass of water.

I didn't respond.

I didn't have to.

Chapter 13 Done

I had put the wrong update date for chapter 12, sorry about that. Sorry for not updating earlier. I'll do my best to update twice in April. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and the next chapter will focus on Boomer and his family. Thank you for reading and please review.


	14. Chapter 14: Bad Tempers and Tough Choice

The Consequences

Last Updated: 3-26-07

Updated: 6-21-07

Chapter 14: Bad Tempers and Tough Choices

(9pm at a three-storey home in the suburbs of Townsville)

Henry giggled as he placed another flower in Rayne's hair.

Rayne rolled her eyes. Henry had come in earlier claiming he wanted to make her look pretty.

At first she refused but Henry then threatened to reveal what happened at the fair.

Now he was sticking a wide assortment of flowers in her hair.

"Dad seems intent on sending me to public school," Rayne said bitterly.

"It's fun," Henry declared.

Rayne snorted.

"You should at least try it," Henry said sounding a bit downtrodden.

Rayne felt concerned.

"What's wrong?" Rayne asked her cold demeanour slightly wilting.

"You're different," Henry noted.

Rayne gulped. Keeping her walls up was the only way to keep the voices away and of course fight off her own unhappy negative feelings.

"I just asked if you're okay," Rayne said returning to her usual demeanour and now focusing on the book she was reading.

"You'd be fun if you played instead of reading stupid books," Henry said bitterly.

"Then next time pretty Brenda," Rayne said sharply.

"Maybe I will!" Henry shouted and threw the rest of the flowers in her face, "you're freaky and I hate you!" he shouted and ran from her room.

If Henry would've looked back he would've seen Rayne biting her lip to keep from crying.

* * *

(Meanwhile in Brenda's Room)

Brenda sat quietly listening to her father.

"I'm tired of your spoilt brat behaviour," Boomer snapped, "every time you prance around like a princess you make me sick," he spat, "you think you can do as you feel just because you've won some beauty contests young lady?" he hissed, "well let me inform you that beauty contests don't mean squat behind these doors!" he shouted, "your mother may go crazy for those things, but reality, everyone knows that beauty queens have no brains."

A now crying Brenda sniffled and rubbed her hand across her runny nose.

Boomer flung to her the box of Kleenex.

The box bounced off Brenda's head. Boomer just looked at her.

Brenda bent down and picked it up. She threw away the used Kleenex after cleaning up her face.

"That was an accident, you know?" Boomer told her.

"Yes Dad," Brenda responded and sat back down.

"You think I'm lying," Boomer confirmed.

Brenda shook her head in denial.

"Yes you do," Boomer said his eyes slits.

"Please don't be mad Daddy," Brenda begged.

Boomer chuckled.

"You really think bad of me, don't you?" Boomer asked.

Brenda firmly shook her head.

"Don't lie to me!" Boomer screamed.

Brenda shrieked and fled the room.

"MOMMY!" Brenda screamed.

"Get back here!" Boomer shouted and stormed after her.

By the time he found Brenda she was in bed with her mother shivering.

Robyn's face was murderous.

"I'm going over to the Professor's," Robyn said firmly, "with Brenda."

Bobby felt a sinking feeling. Robyn had gone to the Professor's before. But never with one of their children.

"Not as long as I'm alive," Boomer responded, "Brenda stays here."

"I don't want to stay with you," Brenda said tearfully.

"Well too bad," Boomer snapped.

"You don't even want her," Robyn said incredulously, "why are you forcing her to stay?"

"You'll get none of the children," Boomer snarled, "you'll leave with money, freedom, but nothing else," he told her, "I'm keeping the kid if you dare divorce me."

Brenda gasped. Robyn's eyes widened.

Boomer grinned superiorly.

"Then I guess you win," Robyn said.

"Mommy," Brenda said tearfully.

"You have a wife who hates you and will be looking for a job starting tomorrow," Robyn continued shocking both her husband and daughter, "and Boomer," she said smiling, "I'm going back to school."

"Oh Mommy," Brenda said happily and hugged her.

"Hmph," Boomer said, "you'll never make enough money."

"The Professor offered to pay my tuition the moment I chose university," Robyn said enraging Boomer, "I'm not your housewife anymore," she told him.

Boomer glared at her.

"Come on Brenda," Robyn said kindly, "let's watch a dvd movie," she said leading her daughter out.

"No one disobeys me," Boomer snarled suddenly.

Robyn looked back to see a Boomer that had nothing but killer rage radiating from inside him.

Robyn shrieked and ran off with a terrified Brenda in her arms.

* * *

(Half an Hour Later in the Kitchen)

Boomer sat on a stool glaring. He wasn't looking at anything in particular. He was found twenty minutes ago by Miss Norris. She led him in the kitchen and sat him on a stool like she did when he was a boy. He wasn't in love with the idea but would never admit that to Miss Norris.

Miss Norris gave him some green tea. Boomer quietly started drinking it.

"Bobby dear," Miss Norris said kindly, "I'm sorry to say that I'm not surprised by Robyn's behaviour," she told Boomer, "but I am however surprised by yours," she added.

"She wants to leave me," Boomer said darkly, "she won't be a housewife," he continued.

"But you have us darling," Miss Norris said in reference to herself and the maids.

"That's not the point," Boomer said through gritted teeth, "she said she'd stay at home," he reminded Miss Norris, "I wanted a stay at home wife."

"But she's so destructive dear," Miss Norris persisted, "you'd find a better wife," she said confidently.

"Did it ever enter anyone's mind that I actually love her?" Boomer demanded, "or at least have a strong partner relationship that I don't want to sever?"

"That and love aren't the same," Miss Norris told him.

"I don't want her to leave," Boomer said honestly.

"If she has to wait for the kids to grow up, she'll wait for the kids to grow up," Miss Norris started, "if she has to wait for your death, she'll wait for it," she stated, "dear it's not good to have people who hate you so close," she insisted.

"But I don't hate her," Boomer said softly.

Miss Norris gasped in surprise. Not at Boomer's words. But the way he said them.

"I…I…care abut her," Boomer stuttered, "if she leaves who else…"

"You care about me?" Robyn asked in surprise.

Boomer looked to see Robyn entering the kitchen.

"Why are you here?" Boomer asked suspiciously.

Robyn pointed at the white cabinets.

"I need to get the popcorn," Robyn said.

"Get it them," Boomer said coldly.

Robyn looked at her husband sadly.

With a sigh she got the popcorn and left.

"She's going to leave me, isn't she?" Boomer asked in a broken voice.

"She might Bobby," Miss Norris said honestly.

"I just wanted…I just wanted the perfect family," Boomer said, "a perfect happy family."

Miss Norris walked up to Boomer and hugged him.

"I'm sorry dear," Miss Norris said, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

(10pm at the Utonium Residence)

Professor Utonium had fallen asleep watching television. His wife was upstairs with the baby.

There was a knock on the door. The knock became louder.

"Huh, huh?" Professor Utonium said jumping out of his sleep, "oh, um, coming," he said realizing someone was at the door.

When Professor Utonium opened the door his eyes widened.

Standing there in a beautiful green dress was his long lost daughter Buttercup.

"Um, I was told you've been waiting for me," Buttercup said humbly.

A crying Professor Utonium hugged Buttercup tightly.

I just hope he'll still be happy when I tell him about Ace. Hmph, Yeah right. (Buttercup's thoughts)

Chapter 14 Completed

Sorry about not updating on time. I can only hope to complete this story before the end of Summer. Thank you for reading and please review.


	15. Chapter 15: Talk

The Consequences

The Consequences

Last Updated: 6-21-07

Updated: 7-08-08

**Please Note: From this chapter on thoughts are in **_italics _**and writings from newspapers are in **_**bold italics**_**. Thank you. Sorry for not updating so long.**

Chapter 15: Talk

(10:30pm at the Utonium Residence)

"So you're married to Ace?" Professor Utonium asked.

"No," Buttercup revealed, "we're in more of a common law union," she admitted.

"Oh," Professor Utonium said.

"If you want to see our children," Buttercup offered, "you can come by," she said.

"I'll do that," Professor Utonium said smiling.

"Um, congrats on your daughter," Buttercup said humbly.

"Thank You," Professor Utonium said gratefully, "Sasha's a great delight."

"I thought I was going to be the one with surprises," Buttercup said with a halfhearted laugh.

"Seems we surprised each other," Professor Utonium said smiling, "are you sure you're not ready…"

"It's great to see you walking again and that you also have a wife and a baby girl," Buttercup said, "but for now I'd rather stick to the picture you showed me of them," she said honestly.

"You'll see them when you're ready," Professor Utonium understood, "I'm so glad you came Buttercup."

"Me too," Buttercup said getting up, "I'll call you."

"Okay," Professor Utonium agreed, "tell your kids I said hi."

"Sure," Buttercup responded, "Bye dad."

"Bye daughter," Professor Utonium said softly.

After a tight hug Buttercup left.

Professor Utonium smiled as he watched her fly off.

_My long lost daughter has finally returned._ - Professor Utonium

--

(Meanwhile at Him's Residence)

Lois sat in an elaborately decorated bedroom watching tv.

_I can't believe it. Blossom of the PPG's is my biological mother. Him's my father and worse my mother Susan knew all this. When Him told me about the confrontation between them, I was appalled. I never expected my mother to treat my father that way. Worse because of what he was more than who he was. She'll never know how much she hurt me. In some ways I hate her. For all the lies, all the stupid chants, all the…but I miss her. No matter how much I hate her. I miss her._ - Lois

The bedroom door opened.

"Lois?"

Lois gasped recognizing the voice.

(Lois' POV)

"Mom?" I asked in spite of myself.

"Lois!" Susan cried and ran in.

Then she froze.

I know I looked different. My skin now turned red at night. Since I stopped the chants and all that stuff, it seemed that my demon side and human side no longer fought. Instead they joined. Creating a new me. A better me. One who was one with both sides that made me whole.

"Lois," Susan said sadly.

"I'm proud of myself mother," I declared, "my true self."

"If I take you back they'll…" Susan started.

"NO!" I refused, "no more chants, no more experiments," I said, "this is me, love it or hate it."

"Well this isn't going to stand," Susan said indignantly, "Him hid you very well," she admitted, "I'm only here because I went on my knees to that…thing" she said as if what she did made her skin crawl.

"He's my father," I said angrily.

"I'm your only family!" Susan exploded, "along with your sister," she added.

"What about Blossom?" I asked.

Susan froze.

"All this time," I said my anger building, "all this time you knew who my mother was," I seethed, "did she ever ask about us?"

"Bl…Blossom loves you very much," Susan chose to say.

"Can I see her, let her know?" I asked darkly.

"No," Susan said adamantly, "trust me Lois when I say Blossom did the right thing."

"By what?" I demanded, "letting you lie to us?"

Susan snapped back as if struck.

"This will kill…" I started.

"You can't tell her!" Susan said desperately, "at least allow me one daughter who doesn't hate me," she begged, "I'll do anything."

I looked at Susan coldly. I could feel both human and demon anger flowing through my veins. But she was my mother, despite everything.

"Okay, I won't tell," I agreed.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Susan cried happily.

"But you have to promise to accept me as I am," I said, "and let me see Him."

"Him!" Susan cried.

"Or no deal," I said firmly.

Susan hung her head in defeat.

"Can it be done in private?" Susan asked softly.

I looked at her feeling totally disappointed.

"Okay, I'll see him privately."

--

(11:30pm at a Motel)

"I know this isn't what you're used to," Butch said leading Blossom inside.

"It's okay," Blossom said looking around.

"Blossom…" Butch started, "why?"

Blossom turned to Butch. His disappointed face hurting her even more.

_What do I tell him? I've done so many terrible things. How do I tell him all that I've done? _- Blossom

"I just didn't care," Blossom said, "I was just so possessive then, I thought I owned the world," she told Butch, "ironically what really helped change me was Him."

"Him!" Butch cried.

"He and I had a…thing," Blossom said, "I guess I always go outside the box," she added.

"Well…Him?" Butch asked.

Blossom giggled.

"Yes Butch," Blossom said, "I thought…well that you'd be angrier," she admitted.

"Angr…Blossom I'm not one of those people," Butch said, "I don't care that Him's a demon," he told her, "I just care that you were with…I just can't believe you two…I just can't believe it."

Blossom laughed harder.

Butch was starting to worry.

_Have I driven her over the edge? _- Butch

"You…you don't know how happy that makes me," Blossom revealed, "I've long tired of the 'how could you date a demon' rhetoric from those who found out," she said, "and being a former criminal didn't help raise his status."

"Next thing I'll hear is that you had kids for him," Butch joked.

Blossom froze.

"Blossom?" Butch asked, "I was only kidding, really," he assured.

"Well it's not funny," Blossom said frankly, "Butch…are you sure you want to be with me?"

"Wha…if I'm…Blossom, I'm not a judgemental man," Butch told her, "I want to be with you no matter what," he said, "if you have anything else to reveal, tell me."

"What if I don't want to tell you," Blossom blurted out.

Butch was taken a back.

"I'm sorry," Blossom said immediately.

"Um, I guess you can tell me when you're ready," Butch said but Blossom still looked devastated, "I'm not spouting rhetoric," he reassured her, "Brick's just as guilty as you are," he said angrily, "and that Mike didn't even mention him," he growled, "typical, two people have sex but only the woman gets stoned."

Blossom listened surprised. She never expected to hear this from Butch.

"I'm sorry for allowing Rema to trick me," Butch said suddenly, "well, letting myself be tricked is more like it," he added.

Blossom kissed Butch on the cheek.

"I forgive you," Blossom whispered, "I'll always forgive you," she said.

Butch leaned in and kissed Blossom on the lips. Both started moving towards the bed.

--

(Midnight at a Gated Suburb)

"Wake up," Brick said gently shaking Titch, "shh, I don't to wake up Bubbles."

Titch tiredly slipped out of bed and left his sleeping mother behind.

"What is it?" Titch asked tiredly after sitting on a couch beside Brick.

"I know you don't like me," Brick said, "and that I've only made that easy for you," he continued, "I took your mother here yesterday because I know she was tired of hotel hopping," he said, "that you were tired of not being around others your age."

Titch tried to understand. For the first time he was finally able to play with kids his age without having to go to the park. There was also a school where he could take summer classes. For the first day in a long time, he remembered actually being happy. And not just because of impromptu visits from long lost relatives.

"Do you hate me?" Titch asked, "because of daddy?"

"Your daddy did an awful thing," Brick said, "I can't forgive him," he told Titch.

"But he's my daddy," Titch insisted.

"I know," Brick said.

"I hate you," Titch said.

"Because I love Bubbles," Brick understood.

"And you want to take her away," Titch added shocking Brick, "she's my mummy," he said tearfully, "you can't have her."

"Is…oh Titch I'm so sorry," Brick said, "I shouldn't have treated you badly because I don't like your dad," he apologized, "I'll never take your mummy away, I promise."

"You already did," Titch threw.

"No I didn't," Brick denied, "she's here with you."

"Not here," Titch said pointing at his heart, "she loves you," he said sadly.

Brick hung his head. He had hoped to resolve everything in just one go. That obviously wasn't going to happen.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" Brick asked.

Titch shook his head. Soon he was curled up in a ball on the couch.

Brick got a blanket and covered him. He then took a chance and placed Titch in his lap. To his surprise Titch gripped him tightly.

"Daddy," Titch whispered.

Brick took a breath. He had never thought about hearing that word.

_He means Mitch. But why does it feel so good hearing it anyway? _– Brick

Brick held him close and soon fell asleep.

--

(9 a.m. at the Morebucks family Mansion)

Mike sighed. He hated being here. But Princess wanted to be with her father. Which meant he was in the dog house. When he saw Mr. Morebucks earlier he thought the man was going to kill him on the spot. Thankfully all he got was a killer glare and an obvious warning not to say good morning. Not to say anything.

"I'll just get the paper," Mike decided, "there's one thing that's not going to try and burn a hole in my head."

He found the paper where it always was and started to read it. But when he reached a certain article, he nearly fainted at the title.

_**Truth Exposed: Trouble in Paradise**_

_**Featuring former PPGs, boyfriends and more!**_

_**By Rema Trick**_

_**Well readers, I have a scoop for you. A MEGA MEGA scoop if you will. Yesterday I had an interview with Butch Mojo (you read right) and his girlfriend Blossom Utonium came along.**_

_**But before talking about that. I have to mention something I find quite interesting. I was surprised when Princess called telling me that a certain someone (will reveal later) had invited her husband to the interview and she wanted to come along. Now I hadn't even been informed by my special guest that Princess's husband would be coming. I accepted the request of course; I'd never refuse a request from the Morebucks clan. The most envied and powerful family in Townsville. When they arrived Princess was delighted to meet me and I was ecstatic to meet such a delightful young lady and dedicated fan. Her husband Mike was formal and I respect a man's need for space.**_

_**Anyway, when Blossom and Butch arrived it was obvious that Blossom was in charge. She was dragging the poor thing through a restaurant he's never been at before. Which was ironic since she didn't want him to come. When she reached she noticed Princess and for some reason beyond me verbally **__**attacked**__** the poor woman. She turns to me and accuses me of using the great Mr. Morebucks daughter as some patsy. Before I could give her a piece of my mind Mike came to the rescue. He made it clear to Blossom (very clear readers) that he was invited and he brought his wife along. He even went as far as saying "I'm guessing you're unhappy to see my wife." Scandal readers scandal! The Utonium girl went red as a tomato. But what was interesting was Princess's introduction to Butch, a very unhappy "Hello." The former RRB nearly fell over. I was a bit surprised, but at the same time he was a former criminal (I have no knowledge on any current crimes). I said my introductions and the new arrivals said the same. But the polite air didn't last long. Miss 'I HATE REMA TRICK' UTONIUM struck again.**_

"_**Are they anymore surprise guest?" she roared at me. I swear readers I wanted to flee. Butch tried to calm her, but nothing pleases this woman, I swear. Princess made a sound that might've been a cough or gasp, I'm not sure. I told Blossom that there was only one guest, if anyone heard my fearful squeak of a voice. Mike saved the evening and suggested we order. Thank **__**heavens**__** for this man. Then Butch asked "Where's the Menu?" Readers, this is at the RICARDO CLUB, the RICARDO CLUB readers. Blossom (who has been to the Ricardo Club several times, some even making the papers) obviously decided to have revenge on him for not refusing my interview when she so vehemently tried to keep it from happening. She even attacked my photographer in Citysville, you read right. I had to threaten her with arrest to keep her from crushing his head in one hand and his camera in the other. Even Butch tried to save him. He even said he understood that I had to make a living. I'm shocked too readers. This was after he read my article on Bubbles. He told he was unhappy but understood that I wrote for my readership and my wage. He was so considerate. But he was serious too, he made it clear he didn't want to be misquoted or had any fear of the press. And did I say that he looked quite handsome readers. He even complimented me on my looks, well he did with his eyes. I'm married readers but I had chills, CHILLS. Back to the point though. Blossom obviously decided to have her revenge by not telling him anything about the club, he was so lost and embarrassed. Readers, you'd never believe this was Butch. He was a man beaten, not whipped, BEATEN.**_

_**I made a joke and he laughed, easing his fears. We looked at Blossom to see her glaring at us. How dare she! She was acting like by laughing we were having an affair! My husband would have a few choice words for her I tell you. He's **__**WAY**__** braver than me. Princess laughed too but her husband was silent. When I tried to talk to Mike he said he wasn't there to chat. How does that Blossom put a damper on everything so fast, I don't know. But maybe he was just tired of saving the evening. Then that Blossom smiles at Mike with some kind of…I don't know what to call it readers but Princess was **__**upset. **__**Readers her face was angry but no words came out. NO WORDS. Her husband nodded at a waiter and waited until she ordered. Yes readers, she didn't even call the waiter herself. I ordered appetizers for everyone. Poor Butch was watching how everyone ate and tried to follow. The poor man lost the knowledge of how to eat. He even only ate some and stopped abruptly. You could tell only Blossom could bring him back.**_

_**Then I started the interview. Well tried to. Blossom jumped in with some demand like I decided to ask him some impromptu question on his sex life. Not that I even wanted to ask. Blossom, him? Don't need to know, don't **__**want**__** to know. He tried to tell her he came to interview but Miss Blossom Utonium wasn't having it. Then he shouted at her. Readers I nearly had a heart attack. Princess dropped her fork and Mike looked like Butch had just signed a death sentence. Butch quickly apologized and urged me to ask my questions. I think he was hoping to finish the interview before the Blossom Inferno incinerated him. He wouldn't even look at her. Not that I did either. This Utonium girl was CRAZY!**_

_**So I asked how he and Blossom met and he told me that it was at Yuko's bar in New York and he was playing electric guitar for a band at the time. I then decided to break and reveal my special guest. Readers I got a SURPRISE. Everyone can Q-U-O-T-E me on this. Sue me if I'm lying, SUE ME! "ARE YOU NUTS! THAT B IS GOING TO…" Blossom exploded in a crazed rage as soon as I revealed the name of my special guest. "BITCH HUH!" a voice shouted. Next thing Buttercup Utonium was there by provision of super speed. Readers, she said she heard Blossom's comment from the entrance. I think her escort heard too (and he doesn't have super powers, I guarantee you). "Then what the hell are YOU?" she demanded of Blossom. To my surprise Butch jumped in or should I say I was surprised at who he jumped at. He accused Mike of inviting her and wanting to show him up in front of Princess. Mike said no and also said and I **__**quote**__** "Don't flatter yourself, Princess and I are happily married." Readers don't ask me, I was only a spectator to this. Princess interjected with the explanation that a special guest had invited her husband and she only wanted to come and meet me. Buttercup calmed things down a bit by admitting she invited him because she was told he could help her learn the code of conduct for Ricardo Club.**_

_**Guess what happened next? Blossom bursts in "Which person is that?" and starts killer glaring me. Buttercup jumped to my defense saying it wasn't me (and it wasn't readers). She then gives Buttercup some ice glare demanding who it was. I swear readers, this woman just wanted to kill somebody. "None of your business," Buttercup told her, guess you can be brave when you have super powers (and return to Townsville in time to hear your own blood call you a b). Then she mentioned she forgot her escort and got him after revealing he was Ace and they had kids. Oh my God readers, you should've seen the faces at the table. Then somehow readers the Butch vs. Mike thing started again. Butch believed Mike somehow planned this and Mike denied it again and said something about himself being known as an honest man. What a blow. Butch snarled but surprisingly Princess intervened and told **__**Mike**__** to drop it.**_

_**Buttercup returned and ordered like a regular (too bad Butch didn't have her luck). A waitress came and welcomed her back, readers, the waitress welcomed her back before her own sister. Seriously, what kind of standards does this family have? Only the prodigal daughter has brains **__**and**__** manners (and remember this is short-tempered Buttercup)? I noticed she wore a green Versace dress and Ace also dressed well, she definitely made the effort – I was proud of her. Buttercup thanked me nervously, she was so sweet you wouldn't believe she was pissed off by her sister earlier. Then Ace thanked me, will wonders ever cease as to who had manners that night versus…need I say it…no I don't.**_

_**Buttercup later asked Butch how he was. He said well and she told him the same and that she also owned a bar. Blossom interjects scornfully "You own a bar?" Buttercup was upset but Princess mentioned that Blossom met Butch in a bar. Princess defender of the innocent. Still need convincing on Blossom's behaviour? Princess **__**had**__** to **__**defend**__** Buttercup. Ace was obviously shocked that Blossom met Butch there - if he was even over the shock that they were together. I continued the interview and asked if Butch was nomadic before he was with Blossom. Then she bursts in that "he didn't settle for anybody." Readers I swear this Utonium girl is crazy. Buttercup deflected her anger by saying Butch goes for redheads. Then added his prior tastes weren't bad. Mike added that Princess had matured and Buttercup shouldn't mistake her for a spoilt teenager. I thought he was talking about Blossom (brave I tell you) but Princess suddenly threw her drink in his face. Readers DON'T ASK ME. I've long realized they were things at that table I'd NEVER understand. Butch laughed at him. Then things turned U-G-L-Y. Mike revealed he came to see Butch sweat, then he revealed that before coming he was told things by Buttercup. Things Bubbles told her.**_

_**Bubbles, I **__**APOLOGIZE **__**about what I wrote about you. The bombshell I'm about to drop explains why you were with Mitch and why you and Brick probably suffer stress in your 'restarted' relationship. I am so sorry, I didn't know what you had been true. I apologize to you and Utonium family.**_

_**Then Mike turned on Blossom "How could you sleep with Brick when she (Bubbles) was his fiancé?" The table went dead silent. All sort of thoughts tumbled in my head readers, I couldn't believe this. I've written wonderful articles about this woman and she's nothing but an evil crazy skank! Then she has the nerve to go "MIKE!" I mean she doesn't even make the effort to apologize or make some kind of apology. She's just upset that he said it in front of me! I'm now going to quote Mike's response. **__**"Do you expect me to care? You made Bubbles life hell, you made her leave Brick for that woman beater Mitch. Buttercup was devastated when I confirmed Bubbles assessment about him. If you expect me to care about your reputation, forget it." See readers? Even he knew she cared only for her reputation. This woman has NO morals. Then he says "Rot in hell Blossom Untonium," and gets to his feet. Princess suddenly ordered him to sit down. I think she thought he was going to fight her. A death sentence if I ever saw one readers. But he said he was going to clean up and walked off.**_

_**Butch then asks Blossom if Mike told her the truth. She at least had the decency of looking away when she nodded. To my surprise Butch FORGAVE HER! Readers, he must've been birthed by an angel. Even Buttercup asked him "Are you kidding me?" Then she revealed something in a list of things Blossom had done; Blossom had (readers I'm not lying) BRIBED BUBBLES TO MAKE HER A PPG AGAIN. Readers…how many AWFUL things did she do to this ONE sister? I'm guessing this is after Buttercup left, personally I think Buttercup would've given her a knuckle sandwich in response. A well deserved one in my personal opinion. I'll write more on this another time.**_

_**Butch said he still believed she had changed. He wouldn't listen to any protest. I definitely believe he's in love readers, only that could make him blind to what everyone else saw. Then he told me the interview was over. I tried to say something but he called me a b (sounds familiar?) and said I concocted all this for a juicy story. He also said Blossom **__**warned**__** him and that he regretted ever agreeing to the interview. I was appalled, he really thought I planned this, but readers I didn't I swear. Buttercup started to comfort me when Blossom burst in if it was worth bedding with the devil to get dirt on her. She was acting as if I was the bad guy here. And might I add that all this 'dirt' came from Mike and her **__**own**__** sister. Ace jumped in to defend Buttercup and called Blossom "Miss Promiscuous." Blossom went red and Butch suddenly told Ace that he was one to talk and he personally was surprised that Buttercup kept him (Ace) alive. I was shocked, was Butch accusing Ace of…no Ace couldn't be…I'm not even going there. Buttercup interjected saying "Maybe that proves something." Instead of answering her Butch told everyone but me goodbye and firmly escorted Blossom out the building. Personally I think she decided to pretend he could be in charge since he defended her. Disagree with me readers?**_

_**Then Mike said something about me making them pay. I was surprised since I didn't even notice that he had returned. I didn't respond and just stared at my food. Then Buttercup took my hand. "I'm sorry if we ruined your evening. I know you felt close to Butch by the way you asked me to come to the interview by his request. You probably wouldn't have visited my apartment just for anybody, I only live in that area because no one would dare mess with me or my family." I was so touched. "Thank You," I said and tried to eat. After the table was cleared Buttercup and Ace thanked me for the dinner. Buttercup walked over to Mike and thanked him. Then she apologized to Princess if anything she said had upset her in anyway. Princess was too shocked to speak. Buttercup and Ace left to some patrons clapping at Buttercup's return. A little girl even ran up and asked for an autograph. It was so sweet.**_

_**When Princess and Mike rose to leave, Mike kissed her on the cheek. Princess suddenly broke in tears. Readers I'm NOT lying. Mike sat her back down and comforted her. Princess said a bunch of things including how awful she felt about being mean to Butch her ex-boyfriend, how evil Blossom was and the nerve of her pretending to be of good reputation and involving herself in the Morebucks work in the field of science, that she felt that Butch and Mike's hatred towards each other was her fault, and a bunch of other things that were lost in her sobbing. After Mike calmed her she asked "We were awful teenagers weren't we?" Readers, I don't know where this came from. Then Mike excused himself and left with Princess.**_

_**I ordered a glass of water then left to go home and prepare this article for the morning paper. Anyone can gawk, I have deadlines. Plus I was only expecting an interview with Butch. That's what was even promised to readers and the title upcoming title was The Inner Workings of Butch: A Former RRB's Story. As you can see the article has taken a BIG detour.**_

_**I'll do another article on this another time. My boss had to have articles booted to create space for this. And readers, this is the short version. I've even sold a few clips of the interview to Townsville Online, Townsville weekly, and a few non-local networks. The truth has to be told and those who see me as a trash writer will now see me in a new light. I thank you for reading and send all comments to my personal email address or the one for the paper. Until next time.**_

Mike stared at the paper in disbelief. Rema had ensured to paint Princess as a pained angel with a huge wallet. No way would she anger the Morebucks family. But he knew Mr. Morebucks would be angry. Princess had put their teen years in the spotlight. That was the last thing her father wanted. And he knew all anger would be placed on him. Especially since he took Princess somewhere where she broke down in public. Her father would chastise her of course. But Mike knew he was dead. Her father hated him, simple.

Chapter 15 Completed.

Sorry for the crazy hiatus. Everything was put on pause. I'll try to update before august. Thank you for reading and please review.


	16. Chapter 16: Things Come to a Head

The Consequences

The Consequences

Last Updated: 7-08-08

Updated: 7-14-08

Chapter 16: Things Come to a Head

(10am at a three-story home in the suburbs of Townsville)

(Rayne's POV)

I burst into my father's study. I was done being the cold quiet girl. But to my surprise it was crowded with lawyers and personal staff.

"Rayne?" Miss Norris asked.

"Rayne dear I…" Jane started.

"Be quiet Jane," Miss Norris ordered, "Rayne, your parents are both performing business they'd rather keep private."

Rayne frowned. She knew Miss Norris was picking her words carefully she wouldn't be pinned as a liar.

"I want to see my father," I said loudly.

The bustling room went silent. I recognized most present and they were obviously shocked by my current behaviour. I was usually much more subdued in public. Especially when my father was involved in legal affairs. A parting of the crowd soon revealed my father.

"Rayne?" Boomer asked.

"I need to talk to you," I said, "now," I added.

My father looked back at the crowd present. He seemed torn between staying here and following me. I waited quietly, I wasn't moving.

Boomer sighed.

"Okay," Boomer said, "wait for me on the roof," he told me and disappeared in the crowd.

I stood there for a moment longer. I was certain I'd be stood up.

"If your father says he'll meet you of the roof," Miss Norris said, "he'll meet you there," she defended him.

I sensed she wasn't lying. But I could also tell she was unhappy that I thought my father was.

"Fine," I said and went up to the roof.

I was shocked to see Brenda there. Even more surprised that she looked angry.

"What do you want to talk to daddy about?" Brenda demanded angrily.

"You were there?" I asked surprised.

"I was listening in," Brenda told me, "now what are you asking daddy?"

"That's none of your business," I said frankly, "now please go," I said, "and I'm having a private conversation with father," I added to warn her not to listen in.

Brenda's face went bright red.

"You think poorly of me don't you?" Brenda asked suddenly, "you think of me like daddy does."

"No I don't," I defended myself, "I think very good things of you Brenda," I said, "you're my sister, my blood," I added.

"Why do you have to say it like that?" Brenda asked with a look of disgust, "no wonder mommy thinks you're weird."

"Who's influenced by who?" I countered.

"I'm not influenced by anyone," Brenda said her eyes now slits.

"Then tell me what you think of our parents," I challenged, "tell me both their faults," I pressed.

Brenda's face went pale. She started looking around as if she expected someone to swoop in and save her from my words.

I smirked.

"You're both pathetic."

We both turned to see Henry standing above us.

"I thought you were above dumb squabbles," Henry said staring at me, "I was wrong, you're worthless."

"Rayne's not worthless!" Brenda cried, "now get inside!"

"Shut up imbecile," Henry hissed, "you want dad to find you out here?"

Brenda went from angry to fearful.

"Just go inside," Henry said, "Rayne wants you gone," he added.

"Rayne has a mouth of her own," Brenda protested, "and we're twins," she added.

"Brenda, go inside," I said.

"What?" Brenda asked sounding hurt.

"I need to tell Henry off," I added.

Brenda flew inside after sticking out her tongue at him.

"Idiot," Henry muttered.

I flew up and slapped him across the face.

"You will respect your elders," I told him, "mother and father have let you get away with it too long," I said firmly.

Henry touched his face. Soon he was crying.

"I'm not taking pity on you," I told him.

"I'm sorry," Henry blubbered.

I looked at Henry in surprise.

"I saw daddy always being mean to her," Henry said, "I thought it was okay."

I soon took a sobbing Henry in my arms.

"Well it's not," I said.

"Okay," Henry said softly.

"Let me see your face," I said kindly, "and Henry, my secret power is that I can sense when others are lying."

"Is that so?"

I hugged Henry close and looked down to see both my parents on the roof.

"She wanted to come," Boomer explained.

"Your father and I are getting a divorce," Robyn revealed.

"You don't have to snap at her," Boomer said angrily, "she's not a dog."

"I never said she was," Robyn spat, "your father and I are having an amicable divorce, I get custody of both you and Brenda," she declared.

"NO!" Henry screamed and clung to me.

My eyes widened in horror.

"Dad…I don't want to go with her," I told him.

"I'm sorry Rayne," Boomer said sadly.

"But I must have some say," I said loudly, "she doesn't want me!"

"Yes I do!" Robyn shouted.

At that moment I sensed it. My mother was lying.

"You bitch!" Henry shouted.

I looked to see Henry glaring at my mother murderously.

"When I touch her I can sense it too," Henry revealed.

I was shocked beyond words. I didn't know I could do that.

"What did you sense?" Boomer asked confused.

"She's lying dad," I revealed, "she doesn't want me, she hates me," I added.

"That's not true!" Robyn cried.

"You'd do it again!" Henry cried incredulously, "you're indecent!"

"No I'm not you speed demon weirdo!" Robyn shouted.

I felt an anger flow through my veins like never before. It was simple. I was going to kill her. I sent a deadly eye beam straight for her heart.

But something blocked it. More precisely someone. Brenda soon came in my vision, her shoulder smoldering.

"How dare you?" Brenda snarled, "how dare you try to murder mommy!"

I didn't flinch. I smiled instead.

"Your love of her will be the death of you," I told her, feeling cold all over.

"Rayne," Henry said fearfully.

I suddenly felt a wave of emotions rush over me.

"Henry?" I asked.

"Your eyes went empty when your mother said those awful things about Henry," Boomer said as he flew up to me, "did you know you had this ability?" he asked.

"No," I said slowly, "did I try to kill mommy?"

"N…you were angry," Boomer started to lie but stopped, "I'll get you the help you need Rayne," he said, "don't worry, I'll always be your father."

My eyes filled with tears. I was scared for myself, I was scared for everyone around me.

"What about mommy?" Brenda shouted.

"Get inside!" I exploded.

I soon heard a gasp then a whoosh as Brenda flew away. Probably took mom along.

"Rayne?" Boomer asked worriedly.

I calmed down.

"I'm never going to be normal am I?" I asked my father.

Boomer hugged me close.

"I'm not normal either Rayne," Boomer comforted.

"Me too," Henry added, "I can see in the past daddy."

Boomer chuckled.

"Well isn't this a surprise," Boomer said smiling, "I promise things will be better, for us, for your brothers, for everybody in this house."

"Where will mom go?" I asked.

"I've decided to give her the mansion," Boomer revealed, "she'll see the real cost when in a year I stop paying for upkeep," he added.

Soon we were all laughing.

--

(Noon at Buttercup's Residence)

"You told her didn't you!" Ace shouted.

"No," Janet said fearfully, "I swear I didn't Ace," she said.

"I don't believe you," Ace said, "I'm going to make you pay, I swear."

"Buttercup won't let you get away with that," Janet told him, "I may never tell her I knew you cheated," she said, "but I never promised to not tell her if you harmed me!" she shouted.

Ace punched Janet in the face causing two of her teeth to fly out.

"You dare shout at me!" Ace raged, "I was in a gang for a reason," he said and proceeded to beat her up.

Soon Janet was a whimpering mess on the floor.

"Get up," Ace snapped, "get up!"

Janet tried but fell back on the floor.

Ace soon realized he went too far. He called an ambulance.

--

(5pm at a Gated Suburb)

Brick answered the phone.

"A judge has granted me a hearing," Mitch said immediately.

"For what?" Brick snapped.

"Let's just say Rema's article hit in all the right places," Mitch responded, "for me at least," he added.

"That means squat no judge would…" Brick started.

"In Townsville, I got the hearing in Citysville," Mitch said, "and I got a little clout from a furious Mr. Morebucks," he revealed, "no judge in Townsville will hear her case."

"You bastard!" Brick shouted, "you think you can get away with this?"

"I already have," Mitch said, "is there a knock at your door yet?" he asked devilishly.

"A kno…" Brick started.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Brick demanded.

But there was only a dial tone.

"Who's at the door?" Bubbles asked floating towards it.

"Bubbles no…" Brick started but couldn't stop her.

"Hi Bubbles," Mitch said smiling as soon as the door was opened.

Bubbles gasped but became worried when she also saw several police officers.

"Ma'am, bring Titch to us please," an officer requested.

"What is this?" Bubbles asked.

"Didn't Brick tell you, I called him," Mitch said sweetly.

"Just now," Brick added, "Bubbles he's taking you to court for Titch."

"I'm going for full custody," Mitch told her, "and I have a court order that gives me Titch 'til the trial's over."

"No!" Bubbles screamed.

"Ma'am please," another officer said firmly, "if you get anymore hysterical we'll have to use the anti-chem gun," he said and Bubbles noticed for the first time a sniper aiming a gun at her from a nearby rooftop.

"W…you'd shoot me?" Bubbles asked in disbelief.

"He's under my employ," Mitch said in reference to the sniper, "if you look closely you'll recognize Blubber, he's an excellent marksman," he added.

"You expect me to be taken down by Blubber?" Bubbles asked as if she thought he was joking.

"The weapon was made by an old nemesis of yours," Mitch explained, "it won't miss."

"And we're Citysville cops," an officer added, "we won't treat you like royalty," he said darkly, "and we have jurisdiction, your city's cops were seen as too much of a liability," he continued, "probably would've let you escape with the boy."

"Have you met his father?" Brick demanded.

"Yeah, he's not like you high and mighty Townsville residents," the officer countered shutting Brick up.

"Please bring my son," Mitch said.

"Mitch please," Bubbles begged.

"Am I to pity you?" Mitch asked angrily, "you kept Titch away from me!" he shouted, "now where is he?"

"Daddy?" Titch asked as he flew from the group of kids he arrived with.

"Son!" Mitch cried, "come here!"

Titch happily flew over his father.

"Did mummy finally let you see me?" Titch asked excitedly.

"No," Mitch said, "I had to go to the police," he said, "your mother's a criminal."

"What!" Bubbles cried.

"You're under arrest," the officers revealed, "for kidnapping and extortion," he said, "the court order was only a ruse to get you to…"

Brick moved to grab Mitch.

There was a loud bang and he fell screaming.

"Brick!" Bubbles screamed.

"I told you he wouldn't miss!" Mitch shouted angrily, "what is he, crazy?"

Soon Brick lay shivering.

Titch was sobbing.

"Shh, he was going to hurt me Titch," Mitch said, "the man on the roof had to protect me."

"You monster!" Bubbles shouted.

"Don't fight them Bubbles," Mitch said, "you don't need Titch seeing you in Brick's condition," he added.

Bubbles froze.

"Now Titch," Mitch said, "this is what happens to criminals," he explained, "your mother took you illegally and threatened me," he said, "that's why you moved so much, she didn't want to get caught."

"You said you had custody!" Titch screamed at her.

"She got you for a week," Mitch said hatefully, "she ran off and paired up with this Brick because she knew he was stronger than me," he added.

"That's not true!" Bubbles cried as handcuffs were placed on both her and Brick, "Titch don't believe him!"

"You should both go to jail," Titch snarled.

"That's true," Mitch said, "did Brick pay for these moves son?"

Bubbles paled.

"He wanted mummy with him all the time," Titch said, "the best time I had was at Big Billy's candy store," he added.

"Well, well," Mitch said, "did Big Billy see you with her more than a week after she left with you son?" he asked.

Titch nodded.

"And he showed me his eye," Titch added.

"That's Big Billy alright," Mitch said, "I think I'll talk to him, want to come?"

"What kind of lies are you going to tell him?" Bubbles demanded.

"I won't lie to Big Billy," Mitch said, "I'm just going to ask if he'll admit seeing you with my son, and if maybe…you were ever in a hurry."

Bubbles face burned with fury.

"Why are you so bad mama?" Titch asked.

Bubbles gasped.

"Because she's a monster," Mitch said, "let's go before you get infected," he said, "oh and Bubbles, plead guilty and you won't do any jail time," he added and left with Titch.

"Titch!" Bubbles screamed.

"If she screams again shoot her!" an officer shouted as they escorted her to a police car.

A growing crowd watched Bubbles and an unconscious Brick being placed in separate police cars.

"She's worse than Blossom," one commented.

Chapter 16 Completed

There are at least eight chapters left. Please read and review.


End file.
